


Run and Hide

by somuchlovexoxo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Young, run and hide, sabrina carpenter - Freeform, unstoppable love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo
Summary: When both Amy and Alan have had enough of their out of control teenage son they send him to Philadelphia, hoping he can get his life together. Little did they know sending him there would turn the family's lives he lives with upside down, especially the teenage daughter's.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU. Just so you know, Amy and Alan are the ones who moved to New York with their youngest son Josh while everyone else lives in Philadelphia. All the teens including Josh are seniors in high school. The story and title is from "Run and Hide" by Sabrina Carpenter. I may change the description. I'm not too happy with it but didn't want it to keep me from posting the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

"Josh?"

"Shut up," Josh ordered, keeping his eyes closed. He rolled over, putting his pillow over his head.

"Josh!"

He felt the bed next to him shifted as she moved closer to him and her voice hissed his name again as she started to shake him.

"Josh, I think your mother is coming."

Josh groaned, before taking the pillow off his head and slowly opening his eyes and waited for them to focus. His head was pounding and he felt like shit but he listened to his mother's and father's voices before turning his attention on the brunette next to him. He looked at her trying to remember her name but got nothing. "You need to get out," he told her before standing up and starting to get dressed.

The girl sat up covering herself with his sheet. "Are you serious?"

"Well, it's up to you. My mom is moments from walking in here and I'm not sure how she is going to feel finding a naked girl in my bed who's name I don't even remember so you can stay or leave. Either way I don't care."

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews."

Josh rolled his eyes at the sound of his door opening and his mother's voice.

"Could you lower your voice?" Josh asked as he slipped his shirt on.

"No I can't! Maybe if you weren't out all night drinking you wouldn't feel this way. Now, get your behind downstairs right now. We are having a family meeting," Amy began to gripe at him. "And oh-look how nice? You have company," she added with an eye roll as she looked furthered into her son's room.

"Yeah-this is.." Josh looked back at the girl in his bed.

"Sophie," she answered with the best fake smile and wave.

That's it, Josh thought to himself. Her name was Sophie. Not that it matter the more he thought about it.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't need to know your name. Today is Thursday, so, you would be what the fourth different girl my son has had in his bed this week? This will be the first and last time I see you. My son never sticks to one girl."

Josh watched the girl frown, looking away from his mother. He wanted to correct his mother and tell her Sophie was only the third girl this week but didn't feel it would help the situation.

"You have ten minutes get your butt downstairs," Amy ordered, before slamming his bedroom door.

Josh winced, his hand going to his head as he cursed. He stared at his door for a moment before looking at the girl in his bed.

"I'm just going to..." Sophie began pointing at his door.

"Yeah," Josh nodded, watching her get dress and hurry out of his room. He sighed before going downstairs to where his parents were waiting for him. "What do you want?" he asked, flopping down on the couch. "And can we make it quick? I got places to be."

Amy glared at her son. "Stop being disrespectful," she demanded and raising her hand for him not to speak when she saw her son's mouth open. He quickly closed it.

"You're out of control," Alan spoke, standing next to his wife. "We obviously can't control you anymore."

Josh rolled his eyes at his father's words.

"You're drinking and partying every night. You've wrecked your car and thank God no one was hurt, you've stolen our credit cards and stole from the store-"

"Not to mention how many different girls you have had up in your room and God knows where else," Amy added.

"We've had enough. We aren't going to let you continue down this road."

Josh smirked, rolling his eyes. "And what are you going to do?"

"We are sending you to Philadelphia," Alan informed, wiping the smirk off of Josh's face.

"You're sending me away!"

"We have no choice. You gave us no choice."

Josh shook his head, glaring at his parents. "I won't go-"

Amy put her hand on her hip, "Oh, you're going. You don't have a choice."

Josh shook his head, pressing his lips together.

"You're staying with Shawn until Cory is ready to take you in."

Josh rolled his eyes, but then a slight smirk came to his face. At one time Shawn was a rebel so he would understand if he stayed a rebel until he was ready to change.

"Shawn is going to help you turn your life around. He is married now and has a teenage step-daughter-"

"Who you are to leave alone," Amy added. "She is off limits, Josh, and I mean it."

Josh cross his arms across his chest. He would be living with a teenage girl who had no relation to him. This could be fun. He could have a little fun in Philly then come back. His mind instantly wondering what she looked like.

"Did you hear me?" Amy snapped.

"Yes, I heard you but I can't help girls just fall for me," he smiled a huge smile. "I walk into a room and throw themselves at me. What am I suppose to do?"

Amy sighed, glaring at her son. "Josh, I mean it."

"Fine," Josh snapped. "I promise to tell her not to fall for me and then it's on her. Deal?"

Both Amy and Alan shook their heads.

"This is a new start for you, Josh," Amy turned her tune and spoke to her son more softly. "Take it. Learn from it. Become the man we know that you can be."

Alan nodded, next to her. His eyes pleading with his son.

Josh looked at both of his parents. The man they wanted him to become was long gone. This was who he was now and they needed to accept it. He was who he was no matter where he lived or who he lived with. He knew the sooner he went to Philadelphia the faster he would be back in New York.

"When do I leave? So I can get this over with."

**XOXOXOXO**

Maya hopped into the kitchen, giving her mom a small smile who was at the table enjoying her coffee. She popped in a piece of toast into the toaster, leaning back against the island, her eyes landing on her step-father. She listened to him on the phone as she waited for her toast.

"No. It's no problem. We are more than happy to take him in. He can stay here until Cory is ready for him to move in with him. I know Cory has a lot on his plate right now with Riley."

Maya frowned at her step-father who just smiled at her before she looked over at her mother, mouthing the question of who.

Katy gave her daughter another small smile before shrugging. "We will talk about it when your father is off the phone," she mouthed.

Maya nodded, grabbing her toast when it popped up. "Where's the Nutella?" she began to ask but a huge grin came to her face as her mother held up a new container in the air. "You're the best!" she said, grabbing it as Shawn hung up his phone.

"Family meeting in the living room right now."

Both girls frowned at Shawn.

"Or I guess we could do it in here since we are all in here."

Maya chuckled, shaking her head as she continued to spread Nutella all over her toast. "So what is this family meeting about?" she asked once she took a bite and sat down in her seat across from her mother.

Shawn poured him a cup of coffee before joining his girls at their breakfast table. "I know we should have discussed this before I agreed but I couldn't say no."

Maya scrunched her face up as her step-father had her complete attention as she wonder what was going on. "You couldn't say no to what?"

"I just got off of the phone with Mr. and Mrs. Matthew-"

"Is Riley okay?" Maya snapped cutting him off.

"Not Cory and Topanga but Alan and Amy."

"Oh," Maya said, sitting back. She had met the older Matthews couple a couple of times when she was younger. The last time she saw them was when she was twelve at her mother and Shawn's wedding. She knew Shawn thought very highly of them and heard plenty of stories about them from him. She hoped everything was okay with them.

"Is everything okay?"

Her mother asked, knocking Maya out of her thoughts and asking the question that was on her mind.

"Yes and no. They are fine, but they need our help with their youngest son, Josh."

Maya tried to think of a memory with Josh but couldn't think of one. He was never around the couple of times she saw the older Matthews couple and he wasn't at her parent's wedding. Something about him being at a baseball camp or something. Who knows? He wasn't there and to be honest she kind of forgot he even existed.

"Apparently, he's out of control and they want to get him out of the city. They would turn to Cory but..."

Both Maya and Katy nodded their head. Right now, they were dealing with Riley and it made Maya's heart sink.

"I told them we would take him in until Cory is ready to have him stay with him. I know this is a lot to ask of you two but I know deep down Josh is a good kid. He was an all-star player on his baseball team and a straight A student until he fell into the wrong crowd. He is just in the wrong crowd and needs guidance. Amy and Alan can't give it to him so Cory and I will."

"Okay," Katy said, taking another sip of her coffee before standing and walking over to the sink to pour out the rest of her coffee. "When will he get here?"

"Tomorrow evening."

Katy nodded. "I'll go and get the spare bedroom ready for him but you need make sure you lie down the rules to him. We aren't going to have him come here and partying and being out of control in our household," she told Shawn before walking out of the kitchen.

Both Shawn and Maya watched her leave the room. "Maya?" Shawn asked, his eyes on his daughter.

Maya shrugged. "I don't care."

"He'll be in the same grade as you."

"Okay."

"He'll-"

"Shawn, I don't care he is coming. If he needs my help I'll give it to him. Fine. Whatever."

"I'm laying this down and I'm going to lay it down to him as well. You two are teenagers who's hormones-"

"Oh my God," Maya cut Shawn off, laughing. "Nothing is going to happen between him and I. I don't even remember this kid and in case you have forgotten I have a boyfriend."

"I don't need the reminder about the boyfriend," Shawn grumbled, watching his daughter stand up.

"Who I adore," she sung, grinning.

"Don't need to hear it," Shawn sung back.

"Shawn, I don't care he is coming here. It's only for a couple of months, right? Fine. Whatever. I can deal with it. If he needs help then help him," she told him. "Look, I gotta go," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Shawn watched his daughter leave the kitchen. He was surprised how well both women in his life handle the news about him volunteering to take Josh in. He just prayed taking in Josh wasn't a mistake that was going to come and bite him in the ass. He had the family he always wanted and the last thing he wanted to do was to do something that could tear them apart.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, Riley's part may be a little sensitive to some readers.

Maya hesitantly knocked on her best friend's bedroom and was surprised to find her up and out of bed. Today was a good day she thought to herself. Riley's parents were correct in saying Riley was up to her old self at the moment after a great session with her therapist. "Hey," she smiled walking into her best friend's room.

Riley returned her smile.

"What are you up to?" Maya asked, sitting down at the bay window.

"Picking out my outfits for school."

Maya's heart stopped for a moment. She swallowed, nervously. "Are you sure you are ready for school?" she asked, carefully, not wanting to set Riley off or make her have a break down. "You know everyone would understand if you didn't go?"

Riley sighed, hanging her shirt up. "Maya, grief goes with you where ever you go. It's no easier here and looking at his favorite spot on my bed or a gift he gave me than it will be seeing his locker or empty seat at school. I don't want to be home-schooled. I want to go back to school."

Maya bit her bottom lip before slowly nodding.

"I have to go back. I want to go back to being a normal teenager. If I keep putting it off the more people are going to look at me as the broken girl who loss her boyfriend. I don't want people to always walk around me like they are walking on eggshells. Yes, I'm hurting and I miss him so much but I can't keep sitting here. My counselor said I have to get back out into the world and that's what I'm going to do."

Maya nodded again. She heard Riley speak those same words before she had a break down in the middle of the mall and refused to get out of bed or leave her room for over a week after it.

"I know it's going to be hard," Riley continued. "I know I have to take it a day at a time. A minute at a time, heck even a second at a time because I know I can break down at any second but I have to try, right?"

"Yeah," Maya agreed, reluctantly. She knew Riley couldn't stay in her room and house forever. "But I wouldn't push something if you aren't ready for it. People are going to stare at you at school. His locker is a decorated as a memorial."

"I know."

Maya kept her eyes on her best friend. She didn't know what it was like to be in her position and prayed she never would. She never wanted to lose the person she could picture spending the rest of her life with. Yes, Riley and Ethan were young but they were at the beginning of their love story until he tragically passed away. She could see physically and even emotionally her friend was starting to get better. After the death of Ethan she was scared she was going to lose her best friend as well. She was scared she was going to get the call Riley had taken herself off the planet like she said she wanted to do so many times straight after his death. It still brought chills down her spine remembering being one of the ones on twenty-four hour watch after finding out Ethan was gone. Now, here they were almost three months later and Riley wanted to go back to school and face everyone.

"If I feel like I can't handle it, I'll leave."

Maya nodded. "And I'll leave with you."

Riley gave her a small smile, knowing Maya would always be there and have her back no matter what.

Maya's phone vibrated signalling she had a text message, grabbing both girl's attention. She sighed as she read the text from her mother telling her to come home to welcome Josh.

"I have to go. Your uncle Josh should be getting to house soon."

Riley narrowed her eyes in confused. "My uncle is coming to stay with you?"

"Yeah, your parents didn't tell you?"

Riley shook her head.

"Well, I'm sure they will or they knew I would."

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I'm not close to him or anything so I guess maybe they didn't feel the need."

Maya nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Not really," Riley answered, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "He never really came around the family except for Christmases and he was always so quiet. He was always off at some baseball camp or at his friends' houses during other holiday events but I've heard the whispers about how he has been acting out lately so it's not a surprise Grandma and Grandpa are sending him here. From what I know he's bad news so I would stay away from him as much as possible."

Maya nodded, understanding. "I'm going to be nice because I have to live with him and Shawn really wants to help him so I'm just going with it. You don't have to worry about me falling in love with him-although if it were to happen I eventually would be your aunt."

"That would be weird," Riley laughed, shaking her head. "And he's bad news," she reminded her. "And I don't want to see you get hurt because of him."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to date the guy. Let alone fall in love with him," Maya eased. She chose not to mention the fact that she does have a boyfriend. "Hopefully Shawn helps him and he gets his life together. Other than that I don't plan on being life long friends with him or anything."

Riley nodded. "Good plan."

Maya smiled, loving that they had a normal conversation even if the conversation was an odd one about her and Riley's uncle. She hated that she had to go. "I better go and get this over with."

**XOXOXOXO**

Josh stepped out of the Uber, glancing around the family friendly street and groaned. The suburbs. This is hell he thought to himself. His parents sent him to hell for his punishment. Five months. That's all he has to last. Till the end of the school year. That was five months away then he can go back to New York where he belongs. He just has to behave for five months. That was the deal with his parents. He had to show he changed in the six months then they would allow him to come home.

He started to get his luggage out of the trunk of the car when out the corner of his eye he saw Shawn and his wife coming down the porch stairs in his direction.

"Do you need any help?" Shawn asked.

"No, I think I got it," Josh answered, quietly, not looking over at Shawn or Katy.

"Here let me help," Shawn insisted taking one of his suitcases, knowing he was going to struggle.

"Hi, Josh," Katy welcomed with a smile. "We are excited to have you here."

Josh gave her a polite smile and nod. He avoided eye contact as much as possible as the two lead him into their home. They stop in the living room and Josh glanced around their typical suburb home.

Shawn looked over at his wife before turning his attention on the teenage boy in front of him. "Josh, I know this isn't want you want," he began, grabbing Josh's attention. "I know you would rather be in New York doing whatever the hell you want and now you are here in a new home with a set of rules. I was your age once and not to mention a rebel. I know how it feels to want to do whatever you want and try to get away with it but there comes a point where you can go to far and need help. I want to help you get on the right track."

Josh just nodded, pressing his lips together. He turned his attention on the beautiful blonde teenage girl coming down the stairs. Instantly being there didn't suck so much because there was his fun for the next few months. The two's eyes met only being pulled apart when Shawn spoke again.

"Maya, this is Josh. Josh, this is my daughter, Maya."

Maya gave him a small smile going to stand next to her mother.

Josh looked over in her direction for a moment before looking away as the four stood in silence.

"Let me show you to your room," Katy offered, hoping to cut some of the awkwardness. "I'm sure you want to get settle in," she continued, giving Shawn a wide eyes look and a smile only he could see.

"Actually, Maya, why don't you show Josh to his room?" Shawn stopped Katy in place and motioned to his daughter.

Maya looked at Shawn to her mother who gave her an encouraging smile as Shawn held out one of Josh's bag.

"Okay," Maya said, taking Josh's bag from Shawn. "Follow me," she told Josh and lead him up the stairs.

"And don't forget to show him where the bathroom is," Shawn shouted as the couple watched the teenagers go.

"He is very standoffish right now," Katy muttered.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know."

Shawn sighed, rubbing his wife's shoulder. "He will open up soon enough. Right now, he is still pissed he was sent here to live with us away from his friends."

Katy nodded, biting her lip. "You don't think we are getting in over heads bringing him here, do you? He is a teenage boy and we have a teenage daughter."

"Maya is a good girl," he pointed out. "Who has a boyfriend who she adores if you didn't know," he did his best impression of a teenage girl getting Katy to laugh. "I'll talk to Josh once he is in room and get settles in some. I will lay down the rules to him that we expect him to follow and I will even mention something about Maya even though I believe we have nothing to worry about when it comes to the two of them," Shawn comforted his wife. "And hopefully we will be the ones to put Josh on the right track."

Katy gave her husband a hopeful smile, "Let's hope."

**XOXOXOXO**

"The bathroom is the first door on the right and your room is the second door on the left."

Josh nodded, looking down the hallway before turning his attention on the blonde in front of him. "So, Gorgeous, which room is your room?"

Maya stopped, turning to glare at the boy. She would be lying to herself if she said Josh wasn't attractive because he was. He was very attractive but she knew what type of guy he was. "It doesn't matter."

Josh smiled before he pressed his lips together. His eyes never leaving her.

Maya glared at him more as she watched his eyes look her up and down. "You can stop undressing me with your eyes."

Josh chuckled. "You know you are enjoying it or you would have moved instead of standing in front of me and letting me do it."

Maya's mouth dropped opened in disbelief as her cheeks turn a tint of pink. She didn't know who the hell this guy thought he was in her house. "You're an asshole. I'm trying to be nice and show you where the bathroom is and to your room."

"And you like it."

"You think I like you being an asshole?"

"I do."

Maya felt her insides boiled. "Well you're wrong! I did my job. Now you are on your own," she snapped, dropping his bag she was carrying and turning away from him.

Josh smiled, knowing he was got to her. "One more thing, Gorgeous, before you go."

Maya stopped in her place, rolling her eyes at the nickname he has seemed to give her. Against her better judgement she turned back to face him and narrowed her eyes in. "And what's that?" she asked, annoyed.

Josh walked over so he was standing extremely close to her. Maya swallowed as her heart started to beat a little faster at his closeness. Her eyes were on him as he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Don't fall in love with me."

Maya pulled back, her eyes wide as Josh smirked at her. His arm brushed her's as he picked up his bag she dropped. She swallowed watching him start to walk away from her. She felt her stomach twist into knots, wondering what the hell was wrong her. Josh has been nothing but an ass since the moment he opened his mouth. She needed to get a grip and knock that cocky smile off of his face. "You don't have to worry about that," she said, clenching her jaw. "It won't happened."

It was Josh's turn to turn around and face her. He stared at her for a moment, "If you say so-"

"I know so."

A huge grin came to Josh's face. "We'll see," he nodded, his blue eyes almost daring her. "But don't forget I told you not to," he said, staring her into her blue eyes.

Maya chewed on the inside of her gum, shaking her head as he saluted her and walked away. She took in a deep breath, watching him walk down the hall to the spare bedroom that he would be calling his room for the next couple of months and shutting the door before she walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She steady her breathing as she leaned back against it. His words repeating in her head. Don't fall in love with me. He doesn't have to worry.

She definitely has no plans falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is chapter two! I hope you guys liked it. Yes, I included a bay window in Riley's room and her part about grief was inspired by Lea Michele talking about Cory Monteith. Please leave me a review with your thoughts and maybe some predictions. If you have a question feel free to ask.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews/kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Are you ready for your first day of school there tomorrow?"_

Josh rolled his eyes at another one of his mom's questions as he tossed a baseball up in the air. They've been on the phone for over fifteen minutes as she continued to try and make small talk. "As I'll ever be."

_"Josh, please try."_

Josh sat up on his bed as he heard the desperation in his mother's voice. "Yeah." He listened to his mother's deep sigh and could picture her pleading eyes.

_"How is everything at Shawn's? Are you liking it there?"_

"It's okay."

_"Are they treating you okay?"_

Josh once again rolled his eyes."Yes, Mom. Shawn has been very welcoming and Katy has been nice."

_"And Maya?"_

He swallowed at the mention of the blonde who's room was next door. He looked at the wall that separated them. "Don't worry I stuck to our deal and I told her not to fall in love with me."

_"Josh."_

"What? I warned her. That was the deal."

_"Please don't do anything stupid."_

"It's not stupid if she comes to him then it's on her. Not him," he thought to himself but didn't voice it.

_"Did you hear me?"_

"Yes, I heard you. I'm going to get off of here and get ready for bed. Goodnight Mom."

_"Goodnight Josh. I love you."_

Josh closed his eyes at his mother telling him she loved him. He knew he had been nothing but a disappointment lately. "Yeah, I love you too."

He hung up the phone, before taking in a deep breath. He walked over hiding the baseball in one of his bags at the bottom of his closet before deciding to take a quick shower. He needed to clear his head and wrap his mind around things. As he was exiting the bathroom, he about ran into someone who was trying to come in. A smile came to his face at the blonde holding her towel and pajamas.

"Gorgeous."

Josh watched as Maya's eyes looked from his wet hair down to his towel wrapped around his lower waist.

"Enjoying the view?" he smirked, grabbing her attention.

Maya looked up at him with wide eyes before glaring at him. "Could you please move? "

"Could you please stop undressing me with your eyes?" he smiled, remembering her words to him the first night they met.

Maya looked at him appalled as she slid pass him into the bathroom but Josh didn't fail to see the smile before she shut the bathroom door. He had huge grin on his face as he walked to his bedroom door.

**XOXOXOXO**

Maya sighed, walking over to her locker, tossing her book inside. She hated her first bell with a passionate. It always drained her and she still had the rest of the day to get through. Her eyes fell on Riley's locker and she wasn't surprised she hadn't shown up to school today. She would need to remember to send her a text during lunch and make sure she was okay.

"Who is the new hot guy?"

Maya cringed at the sound of one her friend's Missy voice as she obnoxiously chew her gum and came over to lean against the locker next to her's. Maya glanced in the direction of Missy's eyes and saw a beanie, leather jacket wearing Josh at his locker across the hall. Her eyes snapped back up to Missy and saw the lust in her eyes for Josh and it didn't settle well with her. It made it feel like her heart dropped to the floor. Yes, Josh and Missy would probably be a match made in heaven but for some odd reason she didn't want Missy anywhere near Josh.

"I wonder if he is single?" Missy continued, biting her lip.

Maya frowned, and needed to stop Missy before she could get close to Josh. "Uhh, Missy, Charlie?" she pointed out, reminding the girl she has a boyfriend.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Missy smirked, her eyes still on Josh. "You know I love some fresh meat. He's new. Maybe I can show him around? Make him feel comfortable."

Before Maya could say anything Missy kicked off the locker telling her she would see her later. She watched as Missy waltz over to and started to flirt with Josh. She watched in disgust as Missy twirled her hair through her fingers, still chewing her gum and from what she could see Josh seem to enjoy every moment of it. She kept watching until someone blocked her view.

"Hey,"

Maya gasped, shocked. "Hey," she laughed nervously, forcing a small at the sight of her boyfriend.

"I've missed you," he stated, pecking her lips. "I didn't hear from you at all these past few days."

Maya grabbed her fold before turning to her boyfriend. "It's been a little crazy. Riley's uncle came to live with us-"

"Riley's uncle?"

Maya nodded. "Yep. He is only staying with us until Riley is a little better. Shawn volunteer to take him in and wants to help get his life back on track."

"Riley's uncle wouldn't happen to be the new kid?"

Maya nodded again, "That's him."

"He seems like a gem," he said, nodding in the direction of Missy and Josh.

"He is okay," she shrugged. "He kind of sticks to himself."

"If he gives you problem let me know."

Maya gave her boyfriend a small smile. "I can handle him but good to know."

"So, I was thinking maybe we can do something on Friday," he said, changing the subject. "Go out on a date. Hang out. Be alone."

Maya slowly nodded, forcing another smile. "Yeah," she finally agreed, swallowing.

"Great," he smiled. "I better go so I'm not late," he told her

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll see you later?"

Maya nodded.

Lucas leaned in giving her a quick kiss. Her eyes watched him go before they quickly glanced back over to see Missy and Josh both still leaning against his lockers. She couldn't see Josh's face but she saw the huge smile on Missy's. She shut her locker with an eye roll before walking away.

**XOXOXOXO**

"You know, you can take a picture? Then you can look at it whenever you want. I don't mind."

"What?"

"Don't think I don't notice you can't stop looking over at me."

Maya scrunched her face up, one of her hand instantly going to her hip as she turned to face him. The two were doing what was their nightly routine of cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. She didn't care for one moment she was holding a wet sponge and her t-shirt and shorts were getting a little wet from it. She was just praying her cheeks weren't betraying her at the fact that he caught her. "I do not," she argued.

"Yes you do. First, last night after I got out of the shower I caught you undressing me with your eyes and now you keep glancing at me-"

"I was not undressing you with my eyes last night. You were practically naked only wearing a towel-"

"Which you enjoyed."

Maya rolled her eyes, shaking her head and decided not to fire back at that comment. "And, I only keep looking over to make sure you aren't just standing there doing nothing while I do all the work."

"So you admitting you can't keep your eyes off of me?" Josh smirked.

Maya glared. "I didn't say that. I can and I wasn't looking at you to look at you. I was looking to make sure you are doing your job."

"Is that what you are doing?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

Maya sighed, frustrated and went back to the dishes.

Josh smiled to himself as he continued to sweep the floor.

Maya pressed her lips together as thoughts of Josh and Missy popped up in her head and before she could stop herself the words were out of her mouth, "You do know Missy has a boyfriend?" she asked, breaking the silence that had come over the two when they went back to their cleaning.

"Missy?"

Maya nodded, placing the dish in the dish washer before looking over at Josh who had stopped sweeping. "The girl I saw you with at your locker after first bell," she reminded him.

Josh narrowed his eyes in and she could tell he was trying to think of who she was speaking of and saw the realization hit his face, "Oh, her," he shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not interested. Her boyfriend doesn't have to worry."

Maya raised her eyebrows, shocked. "Really? She is the hottest girl in school. Like every guy wants to be with her."

Josh stared at Maya for a moment before walking over to her and leaning back against the sink. "Well, I'm not every guy and I can tell you she has nothing on you, Gorgeous."

Maya blushed, pressing her lips together. She turned her back to him and continued to load the dish washer.

Josh watched her before a slight smirk come to his face as he walked away to finish sweeping. "You're jealous," he stated when she said nothing.

"What?!" Maya said, sharply, turning to face the boy again. "I am not jealous."

"Yes you are. You're jealous at the thought that Missy could possibly have my attention. You like having my attention and don't want anyone else to have it."

"That's not true. I was just telling you she has boyfriend."

Josh nodded. "Okay," he shrugged before continuing sweeping the kitchen floor.

Maya shook her head, once again going back to the dishes. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She wasn't jealous. Why would she be jealous? She has a boyfriend. She has already establish Josh is hot. She isn't blind. She could see but he is a complete ass and she would never go there. She just thought he should know Missy has a boyfriend.

"And now you are hot and bothered by me."

Maya's mouth dropped open in disgust at the sound of the voice interrupting her rant in her head. "I am not hot and bothered by you."

Josh smirked, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"I'm not!"

Josh nodded with a cocky smile on his face.

"I'm not!" Maya snapped again.

"Mmhmm," Josh nodded again. "You've said that," he began as he put the broom away into the closet. "But I can feel the heat and desire from you all the way over here," he smirked, slowly backing out of the kitchen.

Maya glared at him as he left her alone. "I'm not hot and bothered by him," she told herself. "I'm not," she repeated, roughly washing a dish.

"Can't stop thinking or talking about me, huh?"

Maya's mouth dropped open for the thousandth time since meeting Josh and she knew her cheeks were burning red at being caught.

"You know, you do know where my room is?"

She finally met her doom and turned to face him again. "And I'll never visit that room as long as you are living in it."

Josh chuckled, grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator. "We'll see," he smirked. "Night Gorgeous."

Maya watched him leave the kitchen. There was no way she was visiting his room. She didn't even plan on stepping a foot into his room. Her plan is to avoid him and his room at all cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts and let me know any predictions you may have.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Maya, will you please go and get the trash out of Josh's room?"

Maya dropped her spoon in her cereal. Her mother couldn't be serious. "Are you serious?" she voiced out her thoughts.

"Yes," Katy answered. "He is in the shower. Just go fast."

Maya looked over at Shawn who gave her a little nod to go.

Maya groaned before getting up. She listened to the water running as she walked pass the bathroom knowing he was still in the shower. She promised herself just a few days ago she wouldn't step foot in his room and now here she was getting ready to walk in. She slowly opened his door and was surprised to find it neat and clean, not messy at all, besides a few balled up paper thrown on the floor. She grabbed his trashcan and started to pick up the paper off the floor. She pressed her lips together as she noticed there was writing on the paper. She looked over at the door before unraveling the paper to see what it was. Maya shook her head, shocked.

"His homework. It's due today why is he throwing it away?" she frowned, examining the paper.

"You said you wouldn't visit my room but yet here you are."

Maya winced at the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes cursing the gods above before she turned to see a fresh out of the shower Josh but this time instead of a towel wrapped around his waist he was shirtless with gym shorts hanging low on his waist.

"Enjoyed the view so much you couldn't resist to come and see it again."

Maya forced herself to look away as Josh dried his hair. "No. I'm here to empty your trashcan because my mom requested me to not because I chose to."

Josh smirked, nodding.

"Why is this balled up on your floor? Why aren't you turning it in?" she asked, holding up his homework. "You completed it and it's right so why aren't you turning it in?"

Josh shrugged. "Don't want to."

"You should. Josh. You know it's not too late? You've only messed up the first half of this year, right? Before that you were a straight "A" student and you're obviously still smart because," she held up his homework.

"Why do you care if I turn my homework in or not?" Josh asked, slipping a t-shirt on.

Maya sighed. "I don't but I think it's dumb that you actually did your math homework correctly and you aren't going to turn it in to get the credit. Why wouldn't you want to turn this in?" she questioned as she walked a little closer to him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Maya shook her head, "Never mind, it's none of my business," she said, putting down his homework on his bed.

Josh took in a deep breath as she slipped out of his room. He walked over picking up his homework, staring down at it before he allowed it to fall out of his hands back onto his bed.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I haven't had the chance to ask you yet but how are you enjoying having a brother?" Farkle asked as the two walked into the chemistry lab.

"He is not my brother. Don't ever call him that," Maya snapped more harshly than she attended to at Farkle as she sat down on one of the lab's stools.

"Whoa, calm down. It was just a joke."

Maya winced, apologetically.

"So, I'm going to take that as it's going good?"

"Good?" Maya asked, raising her eyebrow. "He is anything but good. He is frustrating. More than frustrating. He says really rude and stupid things that makes my skin crawl. He thinks it's okay to leave the bathroom in just a towel or walk around shirtless. Do you know he does his homework but doesn't turn it in? Who does that? He does! The worst part of it all is he doesn't even want to try-" she started to rant off some things about Josh but then saw that look in Farkle's eyes and the slight smile on his face. "Don't! Don't look at me like that."

Farkle just cross his arms across his chest.

"No. Farkle," Maya tried to argue. "No! Did you not hear me? He drives me up the walls. There is nothing about him to be attracted to."

Farkle raised an eyebrow not buying what she was spilling.

"Fine," she held her hands up. "He is really and I mean really good looking and he has an amazing body but anyone can see that. I'm not blinded. I have eyes, Farkle. And for some strange reason I can't stand being in the same room as him but yet at the same time I don't want him to leave the room," she said, not believing she said that out loud. "But that doesn't mean anything. At the end of the day he is still an ass. Why would I want to date someone like that? I don't want to date someone like that. I won't ever-"

Farkle smiled to himself, shaking his head at his best friend.

"Farkle! Are you listening to me?" Maya asked, grabbing him by the collar.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm listening. What are you going to do?" he asked as she dropped her grip.

Maya sighed, deeply. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, nothing," she snapped, correcting herself quickly. "I'm going to do nothing because nothing is going to happen. He is just an asshole who has to live with me the next couple of months."

"And you do have a boyfriend."

Maya looked over at Farkle with wide eyes. "Yes, Lucas, who is nothing like Josh."

Farkle nodded, from what he knew Lucas was a good boyfriend to Maya. "Maya, but you do realize you are living with the guy and he's been here, what? A week and you are already losing your cool and whether you like it or not you have an attraction to Josh. How are you going to survive the couple of months with him?"

Maya glared at Farkle, astound, "I am not losing my cool and I do not have an attraction to Josh. I just said he was good looking but I'm in control. He is going to keep trying to push my buttons but I'm not going to cave in to him."

The two heard the bell ring and packed up their things. Once they were in the hall they saw Josh walking out of his class, making Maya stop in place.

"Stay in control," Farkle reminded her as he walked in the opposite direction as the blonde.

Maya rolled her eyes. "See you next at lunch."

**XOXOXOXO**

Josh's eyes darted around the cafeteria during his lunch bell. He could easily sneak out the side door without any of the staff noticing. He did one good thing today. He turned in his homework so he can say he tried. He started to sneak his way over, making sure to not be obvious or get caught by a teacher when something caught his attention and made him stop.

"Look Zay, what do we have here?"

Josh watched as the brunette girl looked up at the two jocks as she got her tray of food ready to eat and placed her napkin on her lap.

"I don't know Charlie, what is it?"

Out the corner of Josh's eye he saw a boy rushed over to help defend the girl. "Hey! Leave her alone."

Both Charlie and Zay laughed as Zay tapped Charlie's shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie taunted the other boy, trying to get a rise out of him.

Josh shook head, walking over and shoving Charlie forward, making Zay stop mid-chuckle.

"Back off," he told both of them, glaring into their eyes.

Charlie looked surprised to see the new guy. "Dude, calm down, we were just messing around."

"He doesn't like your messing around and neither does she so leave them alone or we are going to have a problem."

Both Charlie and Zay held their hands up in surrendering.

"We aren't looking for any problems. We were just joking."

Josh watched both of them walk away to high-five another guy with blonde hair who just entered the cafeteria and Josh could only assume was another one of their bonehead friends before glancing down at the couple. He pulled a chair from another table and sat down on it backwards. "What's their deal?"

"They just like causing trouble," Farkle answered with an eye roll. "They usually leave us alone but Maya isn't here to put them in check."

Hearing Maya's name caught Josh's attention. "Maya? Maya Hunter?"

Smackle nodded. "The one and only."

Josh slowly nodded his own head. There was definitely more to the blonde than he originally thought.

**XOXOXOXO**

Maya walked in to the kitchen after school and instantly could feel her mother's questioning eyes on her. Whatever her mother wanted to talk about Maya knew it was something that she didn't want to discuss.

"So, your father isn't here."

She heard her mom begin. She turned to face her mother after grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. "Yeah?"

"And I was thinking we could talk about girl stuff."

"Mom," Maya sighed, shaking her head.

"You don't have to worry."

Maya cringed as her mom eyed the seat next to her for her take. She reluctantly took it.

"So..."

Maya raised her eyebrows at her mom, "So?"

Katy cleared her throat. "So...you and Lucas? You two have been together for awhile now. You two have never..."

Maya winced, resting her water bottle on the table. "Oh my God, Mom, can we not?"

"But we are."

Maya closed her eyes before looking at the ends of her hair.

"I have to know. So have you?"

"No," Maya answered, truthfully. "Lucas and I have never had sex. You don't have to worry I'm still a virgin."

Katy sighed in relief. "But you would tell me if you were thinking about having sex? I know you are a teenager and I was once your age."

Maya pulled at the dead ends of her hair wanting nothing but for this conversation to be over with. "Yes, Mom."

"I just want you to be safe about it and if you are going to have sex we should put you-"

"And I know that but you have nothing to worry about because I don't plan on having sex anytime soon. I know I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. So don't worry, I'm not going to have sex with Lucas or the next guy that walks through the door," she threw out, trying to get her point across as she toss her hand up in the air before it hit the table.

"Hey."

Maya closed her eyes at the sound of Josh.

"Hey Josh," her mother greeted with a smile. "How was your first week of school?"

"Good. I'm going to hang out with a couple of friends tonight. I got the okay from Shawn and I'll be back before curfew," he told them grabbing a water bottle.

"Okay," Katy smiled as the two watched him leave. "Who's his friends?"

Maya shrugged, as her stomach turned at the thought of Missy. "I don't know," she answered. "But I have to go and get ready Lucas is going to be here soon."

**XOXOXOXO**

"You do know my parents are right there?"

"That makes it hotter, knowing they could look out the window and see us in my car."

Maya smiled, shaking her head that's when she Lucas's hands start to unbuckle her pants. "Lucas," she murmured against his lips as he continued and kiss his way down her neck. "Stop."

"Stop?" Lucas asked as he continued and got pants undone.

"Yes! Stop!" she said, pushing him off of her and sitting up.

Lucas looked at her in disbelief before he shook his head.

Maya swallowed, knowing Lucas was upset. "I'm not ready," she told him softly as she buttoned back her pants and fixed her shirt. "And if I was I wouldn't want my first time to be in the backseat of your car."

Lucas sighed, closing his eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Maya nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked over at her house before looking back at her boyfriend. "I need to get inside before my parents catch me. It's already after my curfew."

Lucas nodded. "I'll see later," he told her, leaning over giving her a quick kiss before opening the door for her to get out of his car.

Maya hurried out of Lucas's car and in to the backyard to sneak in through the kitchen. She stopped in her place when she saw Josh lying on the grass staring up at the stars. She glanced around before making her way over to him.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars."

"Don't you think it's a little cold to be looking at the stars?" Maya asked before moving closer to him. She sighed when she saw the bottle next to him.

"Not at all."

"Of course not, because you're drunk," she pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious. You can go now."

Maya shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Why did you do this? Why are you drinking?" she asked. "Shawn trusted you to go out with "friends" and you go and get drunk."

"It's not my fault. I don't even know why he trusted me."

"He wants to believe you can change."

"He's just going to be disappointed. He should ask my parents."

"No, he's not."

Josh frowned, looking over at the blonde.

"You can change. It's not too late," she said, staring him in his eyes. She sighed when he looked away, saying nothing. "Come on, we need to get inside before my parents catch us."

Josh frowned, looking back up at the blonde. "Why wouldn't you want Shawn and your mom to catch me? If they do then they have a reason to send back to New York where I belong."

Maya sighed again. "True and you would love that because I know that's what you want but I saw the hope in Shawn's eyes the day he told us you were coming to live with us. He wants to help you get your life back on track and I'm not going to let you ruin it in the first week of being here," she said, grabbing the bottle and throwing it in the trashcan before going back over to him. "Now shut up and don't say a word so I can help you to your room," she told him, offering her hand to help him up.

"Gor-"

"Not a word," she instructed, her eyes gazing into his as she held her hand out for him to take.

Josh stared up at her as she signal for him to take her hand before finally putting his hand into her and allowing her to help him stand. She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder as the two were as quiet as possible as they entered the house.

Maya helped Josh into his room and over to his bed. He flopped down, dragging her on top of him.

"Josh," Maya gasped, staring into his eyes, shocked.

They stood still for a moment, neither eyes looking away from the other and before she knew it the two slowly started to lean in towards each other. She could feel his breath on her as their lips were only centimeters apart but before their lips could touch she turned her head, pushing herself up off of him. "You need to go to bed so you can sober up," she told him, not daring to glance in his direction.

Josh frowned, staring at her before grabbing his pillow and closing his eyes.

Maya sat there a moment longer, pressing her lips together and wondering what the hell almost just happened. She quickly got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing some aspirin and then into the kitchen to get a water bottle. She was relieved when she walked back into his room to see that he seem to be asleep. She left both things on his nightstand before going into her room.

She lied on her bed wide awake, wondering how she went from a make out session with her boyfriend to almost kissing another guy but not just any guy. The guy who for some strange reason she felt a pull to. Farkle was right. It's only been a week and she was losing her cool. How was she going to survive the next couple of months with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Until next time xoxo.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews! Please keep them coming because they really do inspire me to keep writing and I love hearing what you have to say.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Losing Fight**

Josh stretched his body, instantly regretting last night. He needed to remember to quit waking up like this as his body and head ached like he had been hit by a truck. The worst part of it was he didn't even get laid or maybe it's the fact that right at that moment he wished he was back in New York so his mom was there and she could take care of him. He would need to remember to be more grateful when his mom was trying to take care of him and a little less annoyed. He hesitantly opened his eyes before shutting them tight because of the brightness before opening them again and allowing them to focus. That's when he noticed the bottle of water and aspirin on his nightstand and he couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

Maya.

He closed his eyes remembering the closeness of her last night. Her blue eyes sparkling in his dark room only being lit up by the moon. He may have been drunk but there was no way he was forgetting what almost happened last night. He opened his eyes before reaching over and taking the aspirin. He remembered Shawn mentioning him and Katy were meeting up with some friends and having a day out so he knew the two were probably already up and gone. He wondered what the blonde was up to. First he needed to shower before he did anything. Once he was out of the shower, he instantly went to find the blonde and stopping in place when he did.

He frowned at the sight of Maya sitting at the dining room table with some other guy. "Well, what do we have here?" he said, getting both of their attention.

Josh couldn't help but noticed the look on Maya's face when she noticed he was in the room. She looked like a kid caught with their hand in the candy jar. It was then he knew she was hoping he wouldn't come down and see her with the other guy. She pressed her lips together, her eyes never leaving his even as the guy next to her started to talk.

"Hey," Lucas greeted with a smile. "We finally get to meet. Maya has told me a little about you. You're Josh, Riley's uncle, from New York? How are you liking living here?"

Josh didn't know why but he already knew he didn't like this guy. He glanced at the guy before looking back at Maya who looked like she wished she could melt away. He ignored the guy's questions instead asking him a question of his own, "And you are?"

Lucas's eyes went wide with confusion as he looked over at Maya then back to Josh. "I'm Lucas, Maya's boyfriend."

A slight smile came to Josh's face when he realized why Maya looked so uncomfortable. He had competition. He loved competition. "Funny, she forgot to mention she has a boyfriend," he said, his eyes on Maya.

Lucas's head snapped in the direction of Maya who looked away, guilty. He faced back Josh, "Well, she does."

"Calm down. I have no attention of stealing your girlfriend or do I?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Josh," Maya sighed, finally speaking since Josh came into the room.

He held his hand up, "Jokes."

Maya's eyes pleaded for him to behave causing him to sigh.

Lucas cleared his throat as he noticed the looks his girlfriend and the other guy in the room were giving each other.

"I'll leave you two," Josh told the two as his eyes stayed on Maya. "I'm going back to bed," he let them know, before grabbing an apple and water bottle.

Maya swallowed, watching Josh leave the room.

"Why didn't you tell Josh about me?"

Her boyfriend's voice snapped her attention from Josh's disappearing figure to her boyfriend sitting next to her. "It didn't come up," she tried to shrug it off.

"It didn't come up? How do I know about him and him not know about me? You didn't think it was a good idea to tell him you have a boyfriend or at least mention me?"

"Lucas-"

"Maya. I'm serious. How come you didn't tell Josh about me?"

Maya started to chuckle causing Lucas to frown. "Lucas, you're being ridiculous. Look at me," she said, reaching over and taking his hand into her's. "You have nothing to worry about," she tried to convince him and secretly herself. "Josh is just some guy who is living here because Shawn volunteered. You are my boyfriend."

Lucas held on to her eye contact before he slowly nodded and leaned over to place a quick kiss on her mouth. "You're right," he agreed even though both of them had unsettling feelings in their stomachs.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya opened the door, pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

"Lucas already leave?"

Maya nodded as she led Riley up to her room. "Yeah, you just missed him."

"Where is my uncle?" Riley asked, glancing at the closed bedroom door when she walked pass.

"Sleeping away his hang over," Maya answered, once they were in her room.

Riley raised her eyebrows, surprised.

Maya nodded, "I know."

"Does Shawn or your mom know he has a hang over?"

"No." Maya shook her head. "Thank God, Shawn and my mom left early this morning and are out with some of Shawn's co-workers for the day so it gives Josh time to get it together."

Riley narrowed her eyes in at Maya answer. "Why? Why do you care if he gets caught?"

"I don't," Maya denied. "I just don't want him to get in to trouble," she continued causing Riley to raise an eyebrow.

"You do know you just kind of contradicted herself?

Maya sighed, not looking over in her best friend's direction. "He made a mistake and I'm sure he learned from it. There no reason for my parents to know or anyone else for that matter."

Riley looked over at Maya questionably, "Okay," she shrugged off but not fully convinced that's why Maya didn't let Josh get busted.

The two fell into what was a semi-uncomfortable silence before Riley broke it. She cocked her head to the side and was not able to let it go, "What's really going on?"

Maya sighed. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. She bit her lip before getting up and double checking her door was shut even though she knew it was shut and Josh was most likely still sleeping. "Okay, if I tell you, you can't say a word."

"I promise I won't say a word."

"A word."

"I promise."

Maya took a deep breath, "I almost kissed Josh last night," she winced.

Riley's mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God."

"I know," Maya put her head in her hands.

"What do you mean you almost kissed?" Riley screeched.

"Exactly what it means. We almost kissed."

Riley sat stun. "Why did you guys almost kiss? How? Do you even like Josh? Wait! Wasn't Josh drunk? I'm so confused right now."

"Me and you both," Maya sighed.

"So what happened to make you two almost kiss?"

"I was helping him to get in his bed."

Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened," Maya assured her. "Remember we almost kissed but we didn't."

"Did you want to kiss Josh?" Riley pushed.

Maya pressed her lips together.

"You did," Riley answered for her, surprised.

"No," Maya snapped, shaking her head. "It was just a moment that meant nothing," she tried to clarify, swallowing.

Riley tried to process everything she was hearing and read her best friend's body language. "Okay. Question and I want you to answer honestly. Do you like Josh?"

Maya sat still, biting her lip, "I barely even really know Josh and even if I did like Josh I know nothing can happen."

Riley nodded, "You got that right. My uncle is a player, Maya, and I don't want to see you get your heartbroken because of him. My dad told me one of the things my grandma was complaining about all the different girls he would have in his room. He never stuck to one girl. Maya, you'll just end up in heartbreak."

Maya sighed, Riley confirming pretty much what she already knew. "I know, Riley, trust me, nothing is going to happen. The reason we didn't kiss is because I pulled away not Josh. I know Josh's reputation and I have Lucas."

"Who is a great guy," Riley pointed out, making sure it sunk into Maya's brain. She didn't want to see her best friend get hurt by her uncle.

Maya nodded, "Yeah," she agreed, quietly.

"So why ruin what you have with Lucas if Josh isn't worth the risk? Lucas is a great guy who loves you and all you would be to Josh is a new notch in his belt."

Maya's heart sunk at the mention of love and just being a notch in Josh's belt.

"I think it would be dumb to give up a guy like Lucas for a guy like Josh."

Maya slowly nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "I'm not giving up Lucas for Josh," she finished, hoping the hesitation wasn't noticeable in her voice.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya sat at the kitchen table, studying, when Josh finally made a reappearance that late afternoon. "Morning Sunshine."

"Funny," Josh grumbled.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked, shutting her book.

Josh yawned as he sat down next to her. "Not really."

"Good."

"Aren't you sweet."

"Where did you get the alcohol last night?" she asked as he stole her glass of grape juice.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "He left. Now, where did you get the alcohol?"

Josh stared at the blonde as he finished off her juice.

"And don't lie."

It was Josh's turn to roll his eyes. "Missy."

Maya pressed her lips together, shaking her head. She stood up taking her empty cup to the sink as Josh followed behind her.

"Don't worry your pretty little brain. Nothing happened between Missy and I but now that doesn't matter to you or...does it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maya looked over at Josh with questionings eyes.

"After all, you were leading me on."

Maya's mouth dropped open, flabbergasted at Josh's accusations. "I was not leading you on."

"You weren't?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Then how come you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend?"

"I didn't think it was any of your business."

"You didn't?" Josh asked, pretending to be shock. "After you undressed me with your eyes not once but twice," he pointed out causing her to blush. "I'm not just a piece of meat you know? I do have feeling."

Maya stood speechless. She shook her head. "You can't be serious right now."

"I'm dead serious. How would your sweet little boyfriend feel if he knew the naughty thoughts you have about me?"

"Josh," Maya warned as Josh moved into her space.

"I'm going to assume he wouldn't handle it well, especially since your boyfriend is threatened by me but I would be threaten too if I were him. I always get what I want."

Maya swallowed at Josh's closeness.

"In due time, Gorgeous."

Maya held Josh's gaze as he slowly backed away from her.

Maya shook her head, marching over to the boy. "I'm not going to let you keep talking to me like this. I've had enough."

Josh turned surprised by the blonde's outburst. He furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for her to continue.

"I have a boyfriend."

"So I heard."

Maya sighed, frustrated. "And you need to back off."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Maya asked, her eyes wide.

Josh nodded.

Maya stared at him stun for a moment. "Okay," she repeated, nodding her head.

"Before I go, does he know we almost kissed last night?"

Maya winced at his mention of the almost kiss. What little victory she thought she had was quickly wiped away.

"Didn't think so. And if I remember correctly I wasn't the only one leaning in for the kiss," he continued. "And just so you know one day it won't be an almost."

Maya looked down from Josh's eyes to his lips before looking back into his eyes. She swallowed, her best friend's words rang in her head so she did what she knew she was suppose to do. She took a step back putting a distance between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review with your thoughts.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the love!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Before They Break**

Josh watched as the boy he befriended last week at lunch kept sneaking glances over at the girl eating alone at one of the other tables. "So is that Smackle girl your girlfriend?

"No."

"No?"

"No," Farkle confirmed, his eyes glancing over again at the girl they were speaking of who decided not to sit with them today so she could get some last minute studying in.

Josh frowned, "Why not?"

"I don't think she likes me like that."

Josh's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. From what he could see Smackle felt the same way towards the other boy. "Why not?" he asked again.

Farkle shrugged.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because I don't think she will say yes."

Josh sat back in his seat. "Why not?"

Farkle looked over, glaring at the boy next to him. "How many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Until you give me an answer I like then I'll move on to the next question so why not?"

Farkle sighed. "I'm always put in the friend zone so I rather save myself the embarrassment and not ask her out."

"Well get out of the friend zone," Josh stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And ask her out."

"It isn't that simple and don't ask why not."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Farkle, the way I look at it is if you don't ask her then someone else will."

Farkle shifted his eyes to look over at Smackle again.

"Has someone else already asked her out? Does she have a boyfriend?"

Farkle shook his head.

"So she is single?"

Farkle nodded.

"So can I ask her out?"

"What?! No, you can't ask her out," Farkle snapped.

Josh chuckled, getting the reaction he was hoping he would. "Then go for it! What are you waiting for?" he laughed, pointing his arm in direction of the girl they were speaking of.

Farkle sighed, shaking his head. "You don't understand."

"Farkle, you're a cool dude. Don't let the other guys in this school make you think otherwise. All you have to do is..." he started to pump Farkle up until his favorite blonde interrupted his thought process as she walked over to their table. "Gorgeous, what do we owe the pleasure for this visit?" he asked, his eyes on the blonde.

Maya looked back and forth between the two, suspiciously. She placed her tray down on their table and pointed her finger between the two. "Farkle what ever he is selling you don't buy it."

"What? That hurt," Josh said, grabbing his heart. "Here I am I'm trying to pump up Farkle to go and get the girl of his dreams and you come over here and try to ruin it."

Maya's eyes went wide. "You're going to ask Smackle out?" she grinned, sitting down next to Josh.

Farkle shook his head.

"Why not?" Maya whined.

"Yeah, why not?" Josh asked in the same tone as Maya getting a glare from both the guy and the blonde at the table.

"You two are ridiculous."

Maya chose to ignore Farkle's comment. "So, what's the plan?" she asked, excited about the possibility of Farkle and Smackle finally getting together. "Are you just going to go up and ask her out?"

"That's what I was trying to pump him up to do but he doesn't want to," Josh answered, before he leaned in closer to the table. "Maybe you should be an ass to her and she will come crawling to you."

Maya looked at Josh appalled. "Remember when I said don't buy what he is selling that's was my point. Do not do that. No girl likes that."

"Why? You like it."

Maya glared over at Josh, "I do not."

"I beg to differ."

"Stop being a jerk," Maya ordered.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Point proven. Look how hot and bother you are."

Maya's mouth dropped open.

"Farkle, I've gotten her to look that way twice already. Take notes."

"But yet nothing has happened between us. So don't take notes."

Farkle's eyes glanced back and forth between the two as they turned in their chairs, leaning slowly toward each other with every word that came out of their mouths.

"Because I won't let anything happen."

"What?!" Maya squealed, astounded.

"You would kiss me right now if I would let you."

"You are crazy."

"Am I?" Josh challenged moving extremely close to Maya's face.

"Yes, you are, and you are so cocky it's unreal."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Whatever I put my mind to I achieve."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Hmm, you guys, I'm still here," Farkle said, snapping his fingers to get their attention. "And we are still at school."

Both set of eyes instantly went to Farkle.

"We're sorry," Maya apologized for both of them even though Josh seemed a little annoyed Farkle interrupted them. Maya turned her attention back to Farkle but still remained close to Josh. "So we need to come up with a-"

"Maya."

Maya looked over her shoulder, shocked to see her boyfriend. "Lucas," she breathed out. She looked back at the other two and Josh couldn't help but noticed the same look she had on her face when he saw her with Lucas for the first time but there was something a little different in her eyes this time but Josh couldn't pinpoint it.

"I'll leave you two to come up with a plan," Maya spoke, knocking Josh out of his thoughts as she stood up. "But Farkle don't let him talk you in to anything stupid and good luck."

Josh's eyes followed the blonde as she left with her boyfriend.

Farkle watched the other boy's eyes follow the blonde with a small smile. Josh looked to be back in deep thought when Farkle finally decided to speak, "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Josh looked over at Farkle with confusion.

"I thought we were going to come up with a plan for me and Smackle?"

"Oh yeah," Josh nodded, back to concentrating on the task. "The plan is you are going to walk over there with confidence and ask Smackle out. Farkle just have some pride. Smackle will be lucky to have you."

Farkle sighed, looking over at Smackle again. "Okay," he sighed. "But not right now, right?"

Josh sighed, smiling. "Sure," he caved. "But today is Thursday so I'm giving you until Monday to do it or I'm going to ask her out."

Farkle laughed, taking a drink from his sweet tea, "You know Josh you're not that bad as Maya made you out to be."

"Thanks Farkle," Josh chuckled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So what is the deal with you two? What's really going on between you and Maya?"

Josh shrugged, "Maya wants me and she doesn't know how to process it."

Farkle looked over at Josh with wide eyes before slowly agreeing. "Yeah, as much as you want her and don't know how to process it yourself."

Josh looked over at Farkle sharply but didn't say anything instead went back to his sandwich.

**XOXOXOXO**

"So how long is Josh supposed to be here?" Lucas asked, once him and Maya were at a table in a more secluded spot in the cafeteria.

Maya shrugged, taking a sip of her water. "I'm not sure," she answered.

Lucas slowly nodded. "I just hope it isn't that long," he muttered as he spread ketchup onto his burger.

"What?" Maya asked, shocked.

Lucas looked up from his burger, repeating his words a little louder this time. "I hope he isn't here that long."

"Lucas," she scolded when he looked at her with unapologetic eyes. "Since Josh has been here he has actually been behaving. Being here might be just what he needs to start believing in himself again."

Lucas glared, "Why are you taking up for him?"

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth."

Lucas sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You know what?" Maya shook her head, and started to get up but Lucas grabbed her wrist and nodded for her to sit back down which she hesitantly did. "I'm sorry," he apologized, before cupping her cheek in his hand. "I don't want to argue about him."

"Then don't."

"Okay," Lucas backed down. "If you think he should be then he should be here."

Maya pressed her lips together, nodding.

"So are your parents still planning on going out of town next weekend?"

Maya nodded, "As far as I know."

"So we will have the house to ourselves?"

Maya swallowed, "No, Josh will be there."

"You know what I mean. Maya we've been together for almost a year. I think it's time we take our relationship up to the next level. We've waited long enough. Don't you?"

Maya swallowed again, as she stared at her boyfriend. Her mom and Riley both told her she would know when she was ready and right now she didn't feel ready. She had too many questions running through her mind. She was thankful she didn't have to say anything as Zay and a few other sat down joining the two.

"Well, if it isn't our school's most perfect couple."

Maya gave him a small smile as Lucas high-fived him and the others before wrapping his arm around Maya. All she could do was sit there and think of Zay's words.

Perfect couple.

**XOXOXOXO**

Maya sighed in relief as she walked out of her last bell. She was thankful the day was over with until she saw Missy. She knew she shouldn't but couldn't stop herself from marching over to her. "I don't appreciate you giving Josh alcohol."

Missy looked over at her friend, surprised before putting a fake smile on her face. "Maya."

"Don't Maya me. You're the one who gave Josh alcohol the other weekend."

"I think Josh is a big boy and can make his own decisions."

"True, but Josh is here because he couldn't stop partying and making dumb decisions in New York and there is a huge chance if he messes up back to New York he goes."

"Look, we were just having fun. Well that was the plan until he just left and took the alcohol with him."

"Your fun could have got him in trouble."

"Like I said he's a big boy," Missy countered. "He can take care of himself."

Maya shook her head. "Stay away from him," she ordered

Missy titled her head to the side, her eyes ready for battle. "What are you his mother?"

"No, but I-"

"Then no buts. It's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business!"

Missy was taken back but only for a second as her eyes lit up at the sight of the boy who was the cause of this little argument. "Josh, will you please tell Maya you are grown and can make his own decisions?"

Maya looked over to see a confused Josh as he walked over to the two.

"Maya here thinks you can't decide right from wrong and is making sure she tries to decide for you," Missy continue using her best flirtation as she ran her pointer finger down Josh's chest.

Maya glared at Missy.

Josh narrowed his eyes in looking from Maya to Missy back to Maya. "Missy is right. I can make my own decisions," Josh spoke making Maya's heart sink as a huge smile came to Missy's face and she leaned more into Josh. "Like telling you to get your finger off of my chest and back up out of my space."

Maya had to press her lips together to hide her smile as the huge smile on Missy's face was quickly wiped off replaced with a look of disgust.

Josh chuckled as Missy stomped off away from the two as Maya smiled shaking her head at him.

"You know the only person I want in my personal space is you."

"Josh!" Maya laughed, pushing him away from her as the two walked out of the school together.

Neither one noticing the blonde boy watching the two with jealousy written all over him.

**XOXOXOXO**

Later that night, Maya laid on her bed, watching the third season of Younger on her lap top. She saw her cellphone light up out the corner of her eye, knowing it was another text from Lucas. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. She hated feeling this way. At one time she would instantly grab her phone, excited to read his texts right away but now her stomach dropped every time she saw a text from him and put off answering him. At one time her and Lucas were the perfect couple. Everyone said it. They still said it. They still believed they would be the high school sweethearts that would go off to college and get married. Everyone loved them together. It wasn't too long ago she adored her relationship with Lucas and could even picture herself falling in love with him but now she questioned everything. The worst part of it was when it came down to it she had no real reason to question her relationship with Lucas except for one reason. All because of the boy who now lived in the room next to her's.

Josh.

He was the cause of her questioning everything with Lucas and it didn't help he was another set of confusion that she hated to even get herself in to. He made her mind race and go everywhere to the point where she can't even think clearly. On top of it, she wasn't even sure what she felt for Josh or if it was real. As of right now all she knew it was is a weird attraction to him that was starting to become undeniable. She hated it but loved it at the same time because she loved the way she felt when she was around him when he wasn't sending her up the wall but even when he was she still felt drawn to him. She liked being around him. She liked the way he stared intensely into her eyes like he was reading her soul. It may her think of all the what ifs and possibilities with Josh and it made her wondered if he felt the same. She wondered if he felt the same draw to her that she felt towards him. Josh gave her no signs beside the off the wall comments that came out of his mouth and the almost kiss but other than that nothing. It didn't help the almost kissed happened when he was drunk. She couldn't help but wonder if Riley was right and he just wanted her to be another one night stand he could brag about. He didn't have the best reputation and he was an ass ninety-five percent of the time. She knew he was not the type of guy she shouldn't be falling for. It's not like she hasn't told herself repeatedly to takes steps back away from him because she has but she couldn't stop herself from going towards him.

She sighed, rolling over to lie on her stomach and pulling her pillow to her chest.

The problem was when it came down to it her head and her heart told her two different things. Her head told her to take real steps back away from Josh and stay with Lucas. Even Riley, the person who knows her better than anyone said Lucas was the guy for her. He has been nothing but a good boyfriend to her and she shouldn't give up what they have for nothing. Josh wasn't worth the risk. He was just bad news and would only break her heart. But if Lucas was the guy for her then why couldn't she stop thinking about Josh? And why is it when she thinks about Josh her heart beats a little faster and she got butterflies in her stomach?

She sighed, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming. It was all becoming too much.

She turned her attention back to her laptop, pausing the episode and noticed the time.

Crap.

She quickly stood up off of her bed and slipped her shoes on. Tomorrow was garbage day and she totally forgot to take up Mrs. Johnson's trashcans up to the sidewalk for her. She hated the thought of pulling the heavy cans herself. She rushed over to look out her window to make sure she didn't do it herself and stopped in place.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

She smiled watching Josh interact with as he dragged one of the elderly woman's trashcans up to the sidewalk. She knew whatever Josh was saying was polite because had a huge smile on her face and Josh was sporting one too.

If she wasn't confused enough already about how she felt, this definitely made it worst. If he wasn't worth the risk then why was her heart telling otherwise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. A reviewer from another site mentioned Cory in their review and I just wanted to addressed it really fast because I know she isn't the only one questioning where the heck is Cory. I originally planned a Cory/Josh scene when Josh first arrived and had Cory there but it didn't feel right so I took it out. Also, the beginning of chapter three where Josh is on the phone with his mother originally started out as a Cory/Josh conversation with Cory begging Josh to try and once again I couldn't get it to work with what I wanted to happen in the scene so I changed it to Josh/Amy. I'll definitely try and write a Cory/Josh scene and add it to a chapter soon. If anyone else has any questions feel free to ask. Until next time xoxo.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews/kudos in the last chapter. I was so happy you guys enjoyed it and got to see a little different side of Josh. I was excited to post that part and had to stop myself a few times from posting it too early. I'm nervous for this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy

 

**All A Mistake**

Josh leaned forward to look out the windshield to read the "All Sorts Of Sport" sign. He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Cory would bring him here. First, he shocked him when he showed up at Shawn's so late as he just finished talking to the elderly woman next door then told him he had somewhere he wanted to take him and he wanted to take him right that second. He looked over and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I don't expect you to bat or anything but I was hoping you would or we could just talk while you watch me make a fool out of myself."

Josh stared straight ahead before shrugging and getting out of the car. He knew he didn't really have a choice.

Cory sighed, following in behind his younger brother.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Get an update on how your feeling. Nothing too crazy or long."

Josh nodded as he sat down on a bench and watched a young boy in one of the batting cages.

"So you don't want to bat?"

Josh took his eyes off the young boy and shook his head. "I don't play baseball anymore, Cory."

Cory reluctantly nodded before quietly taking a seat next Josh. "So, how are you like Philadelphia?" he asked, as the two continued to watch people take turns in the bating cages.

Josh shrugged his shoulder, "It's no New York but it's okay."

"How are you liking school?"

Josh chuckled, "It's school, Cory. What do you think?"

"But I know your doing okay which is more than what you can say you were doing in New York."

Josh swallowed, glancing over at his brother before glancing away. "I guess I have a reason to," he admitted, the image of a certain blonde popping in his head.

Cory nodded, knowing Josh was most likely going to be short with every question. "So how's it living with Shawn and Katy? Are they treating you okay?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah. They've been nice."

"So you don't mind living with them?"

Josh shook his head.

"And Maya?"

Josh looked at Cory sharply, "Maya?"

"Yeah. What's your thoughts on her?"

Josh swallowed, knowing this was most likely a trick question. It's not like he could come right out and tell his brother his first initial thoughts about Maya when he first saw her come down the stairs and all different ways he pictured he could have fun with her or how the blonde now has his full attention and consumes his thoughts because he knew he would be dead or taken as far away as possible from her and he wasn't ready for that to happen. "She's cool."

Cory slowly nodded, his eyes on his little brother, "At first I was a little nervous you two wouldn't get a long."

Josh frowned, wondering why. "We get along fine," he shrugged his shoulder.

"That's good to hear."

Josh nodded, as he watched a guy who looked around his age in the batting cage hitting every ball at eighty miles per hour and knowing at one time that used to be him.

Cory watched his brother watching the other boy. "You know, I was expecting a different Josh to show up here. I've talked to mom while you were in New York. I know how crazy you were driving her. How much you had her worried but here, you have shown no signs of the Josh she described in New York."

Josh glanced at his brother before looking straight ahead and nodding.

"Look, I know you know Katy and Shawn are leaving out of town for the weekend. I want to know I'll be able to trust you next weekend. I promised to keep an eye on you two but I don't know how much I'm going to be able to check in on you two. We never know how Riley is going to be. Right now, she has made a lot of progress and is almost back to normal but she still has breakdowns and as her father I can't help but worry about her."

Josh looked over at Cory's pleading eyes. "You can trust me."

"There something else."

Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Hopefully you can keep an eye on Maya. She has a boyfriend that Shawn isn't too thrilled about. He doesn't want anything happening between the two."

Josh snickered, he didn't even need to be ask to do that. "Sure, I'll keep an eye on the two," he agreed.

"I'm proud of you Josh."

Josh swallowed at his brother's words.

"I'm proud you came down and you are getting your life back on track. You're going to school and not getting into trouble but there is one thing still missing."

Josh looked over at Cory as Cory stood up and walking over to the bats and grabbing one..

"Are you sure you don't want to bat?" he asked, hopeful, holding out a Louisville slugger for him to take.

Josh looked down at the bat before swallowing. He shook his head, "No."

"Why not? You were an amazing baseball player."

Josh shook his head, "I don't want to," he told him before getting up and walking out of the building.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"Did you come up with a plan for Farkle?" Maya asked as she leaned against the locker next to Josh's.

Josh stopped what he was doing to look at the blonde next to him, "Yeah, I told him he has until Monday to ask Smackle out or I was asking her out myself."

Maya's mouth dropped open before she smiled, "You didn't?"

"I did," Josh grinned before going back through his binders.

Maya leaned over, surprised at what she was seeing. She instantly snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Hey, what are you?"

Maya smiled huge at him. "Is this what I think it is?"

Josh glared at her, "Give it back," he ordered.

Maya looked at him before looking back down at the paper. "It is! It's your homework."

Josh sighed, at being caught.

"You're doing your homework and turning it in?" she asked amazed. "What happened to balling it up and playing basketball with it?" she asked, walking over to her locker.

"Could you please just give me back my homework or would you like me to not turn it in?"

Maya turned to face the boy and pretend to ponder for a moment before caving in and playfully rolling her eyes as she handed him back his homework, "Fine. You can have your homework back."

"Thank you," Josh said, dramatically, placing his homework in its spot as he leaned against the locker next to her's. "Your parents are really leaving out of town next weekend?"

Maya nodded.

"So, how many times do you think my brother is going to check on us while your parents are out of town?"

Maya looked up from her paper before putting it in her folder and tossing it back into her locker before answering, "I don't know. I've never stayed home alone before. Why are you planning on having a party?"

"Only if just me and you."

"Josh!"

"Kidding," he told her. "Or am I?" he asked, backing away from her and walking down the hall.

She smiled, shaking her head, as she started to get the remaining things she would need for the rest of her bells.

"What did Josh want?"

Maya jumped and looked up shock to see Lucas. "Lucas you scared me," she told him, her hand on her chest.

"What did Josh want?"

Maya shook her head, narrowing her eyes in, "What?"

"Josh. Why was he at your locker?"

Maya looked at Lucas puzzled. "We were just talking?"

"About?"

"Nothing too important. Just homework."

"I don't like Josh hanging around you so much. I feel like every time I turn I see you two together."

Maya raised her eyebrows at Lucas before shaking her head. "Lucas, I live with him and he's a friend."

"I don't like that he is constantly around you."

Maya shook her head. "He is not always around me."

"And you are always defending him."

"Oh my god," Maya shook her head, shutting her locker. "I can't."

Lucas sighed, "No, wait," he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I'm sorry," he apologized taking her hand into his and lacing their fingers together.

Maya pressed her lips together, taking her hand from his.

Lucas instantly took her hand back into his making her look up at him. "You know I love you right?"

Maya's eyes went wide. She swallowed as her heart started to pound in her chest. They have never told each the L word before.

"That why I think next weekend will be perfect for us to spend time alone and take our relationship up to the next level. It will only make our love stronger," he continued, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Maya was loss for words. She glanced down at their connected hands as she swallowed again.

"Maya?" Lucas said, confused when she didn't say anything back.

"Lucas," she breathed out, shaking her head.

Lucas cupped Maya's face between his hand and went down to eye level as his thumbs caressed Maya's cheek. "Maya, I love you."

She stared up into his green eyes as he waited for her to respond. "I think we should break up," she murmured.

Maya watched as it look as if Lucas had been punched in the gut.

He dropped his hands, taking a step back from her. "What?!"

She winced at the harshness in his voice and the two glanced around making sure no one was paying attention to them. "I'm sorry. It's just-I'm confused right now-"

"Wha-wha-what do you mean you are confused right now?"

Maya opened up her mouth and closed it as nothing came out.

That's when it hit Lucas. "It's because of him, isn't it? It's Josh."

Maya shook her head, "No. It's because of me. I promise. Josh has nothing to do with it."

Lucas shook his own head as anger started to boil within him. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me I won't be seeing you two walk down the halls holding hands in the next couple of days?"

Maya pressed her lips together, looking away.

Lucas shook his head, "Unbelievable."

"Lucas, I don't know what's going to happen," Maya confessed. "All I know as of right now is I'm confused and-"

"Do you like Josh?"

Maya swallowed, knowing she could easily lie and deny but instead she told the truth. She slowly nodded her head, making Lucas look away closing his eyes. "But that doesn't mean anything is going to happen between him and I," she told him because in all reality it was the truth. She didn't know. Yes, she wanted something to happen but she knows in life you don't always get what you want. Maya watched as Lucas paced back and forth before he as she leaned back against her locker. "But our break up is happening because of me. Not because of Josh-"

Lucas stopped directly in front of her, resting one of his arms above her head while his other hand cupped her cheek.

"I know you say you're confused right now and need time to think but I'm not going to give up on us that easily. I'm going to prove to you we are suppose to be together," he told her, kissing her on her cheek before walking away.

Maya watched him walk away before closing her eyes and feeling a huge weight lifted off of her chest.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Later that night, Maya sat under the stars with the fire burning next to her to keep her more warm than just the blankets wrapped around her bottom half. Ever since she saw Josh out here looking up at the stars she remembered how she would come out here at night to either draw or play the guitar and sing when she needed to clear her head and she thought it was the perfect time to do it again. Tonight she found herself with her guitar, a notebook and pencil to write lyrics. She got comfortable with tons of blankets and pillows around her before getting loss in her thoughts as her fingers strummed the guitar and her voice began to sing her emotions.

"Your eyes, crashin' into my eyes. Was I accidentally falling in love?"

Maya stopped at the words that just came out of her mouth, shocked. She pressed her lips together as she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as the thought of his sparkling blue eyes staring back into her's. She opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps coming behind her. She looked over her shoulder, giving him a smile.

"Gorgeous, what are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars," she answered, mocking him the night she found him out here.

Josh chuckled. "Funny."

Maya put her guitar off to the side before lifting the blankets up and signaling for Josh to sit.

Josh sat down next her, helping adjust the blankets so they were both under and comfortable. The two sat in quiet, enjoying the silence before Josh broke it after his eyes landed on her guitar.

"When did you start playing?" he asked, nodding his head toward her guitar she put off to the side when he came over.

Maya bit her lip before looking over at Josh. "When my dad left," she admitted. "It was a way for me to release my emotions."

Josh looked over at Maya surprised about her admission. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay," Maya cut him off, giving him a small smile. "I've come to terms with it and I've moved on. He has a new family and I'm okay with not being a part of it because I have plenty of people around me that loves me and I have Shawn."

Josh nodded, "Your dad is an idiot though because he is missing out on someone really special," he told her, looking into her eyes.

Maya looked away, blushing. She bit her lip before looking back at him and giving small smile. The two fell into a comfortable silence and Maya found herself staring at the boy next to her as he looked out in the distance. "Josh," she began softly and hesitantly as she grabbed his attention. "What made you change?" she asked, causing him to frown. "Shawn said at one time you were an all-star baseball player and a straight A student. What happened?"

Josh swallowed, looking over at her for a moment before staring up at the stars and just when Maya thought he wasn't going to answer her. "I got injured," he answered, swallowing before he continued, "My shoulder. And I couldn't play anymore." He stopped, glancing over at Maya as her eyes stared at him and he knew he had her full attention. "Even after I recuperated and got the okay to play. I wasn't the same. I wasn't the player I used to be. I kept getting benched. I went from being the best player on the team to being a bench warmer. I couldn't take it so I quit."

Maya took in a deep breath as her heart broke at the heartbreak in Josh's voice.

"That was the start. I drifted away. My friends weren't my friends anymore so I got new friends."

Maya pressed her lips together, "From what I know I wouldn't call the people you are hanging around friends."

Josh gave a small smile and nod. He couldn't disagree. He barely knew half of their last names. "Getting into trouble before getting caught was a different kind of thrill. It gave me a thrill that I was missing from not playing anymore and partying made me forget that I wasn't an all-star anymore while the girls made me feel like I was."

Maya felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of girls.

"My whole life and dreams changed with my injury. What I dreamed for my future is gone and to this day it's still hard to swallow."

Maya bit her lip as she stared at the boy next to her. She could see the hurt written over him. She couldn't imagine having her passion and dreams taken from her but she knew there would be new dreams out there to chase. She learned that from her best friend. There is always another door opening if you allow it to. She also knew you would always have to be opened to a different door opening. "You know, dreams change? And you can make new dreams. You just have to open to it."

Josh looked over at the blonde next to him,

Maya decided to continue, "Josh, I know you're not this horrible cocky guy you want everyone to believe you are-"

"You don't know that-"

Maya grabbed the side of his face so he was facing her. "I do," she nodded, staring into his eyes. "Okay, I mean, maybe, some of the cockiness is real," she backtracked some causing two to laugh. "But I know you aren't that horrible guy. You dealt with losing baseball wrong and made mistakes but you aren't that horrible person because I saw the way you stood up for Farkle and befriended him when you didn't have to or how you help even though no one asked you to. You do all these little things because you think no one notices so you can keep this hard shell up and remain this bad boy that you aren't."

Josh swallowed as he held on to Maya's gaze.

"You may not be that baseball player you once were but that doesn't mean you're worthless and you don't deserve happiness because you do. You deserve to make a new and bigger dream for yourself."

Josh remained quiet as neither one looked away. "I don't think your boyfriend will like you holding my face in your hands like this," he said, quietly.

"What boyfriend?"

Josh looked at her surprised as she slowly nodded answering his unspoken question.

The two stayed still, still gazing into each other's eyes before they slowly leaned towards each other. The next thing Maya knew her lips were on his in what started off as a soft kiss but turn in to a heated one. She slowly leaned back and felt Josh adjusted his body so his body was half-way over her as their kiss became more intense. She ran her hands through his hair before her arms wrapped away his neck as she lifted herself up more into the kiss before they both pulled away but remained so close that their noses touched. Josh placed a quick kiss on her mouth.

"I knew you wanted to kiss me," Josh grinned against her lips.

"Josh!" Maya laughed, whacking his shoulder.

Josh cut her off by crashing his lips back onto her's for another deep kiss. He rested his forehead against her's when they pulled away, breathless, both staring into each other's eyes before Josh placed a few more soft kisses on her lips. He placed a kiss on her forehead before he laid back down getting comfortable as Maya cuddled up to him. Maya rested her head on his chest as one his hand's fingers ran through her hair as the other took one of her hands into his and laced their fingers together.

Maya stared down at the connected hands before looking up at Josh and leaning up to peck his lips. She smiled before cuddling up to him more and feeling more content in her life than she ever has before.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Lucas strolled up to the Hunter's front door with roses in hand as he lightly knocked on the door and ringing the doorbell. He paced back and forth waiting for someone to answer. He looked in the driveway, noticing Shawn's car was gone which meant most likely Shawn and Katy were out for their usual date night but Maya's car was parked in its usual spot. He knocked again and when he got no answer he walked around to the backyard. He was determined to show Maya he was the one for her. He meant what he said when he said he wasn't going to let her give up so easily on their relationship. He wanted to show her he was going to fight for her even if she was confused about her she felt. He held the bundle of roses as he walked through the grass on the side of house, knowing there was a good chance Maya would be in the back yard. It was then Lucas realized what a huge mistake it was. He watched as Josh and Maya made out while the fire burned next to them without a care in the world. The two not even noticing he was there. He shut his eyes tight, wanting the image out of his head, not allowing the tears fall down his cheeks.

He dropped the roses and quickly left. Once in the safety of his car, he allowed his tears to fall while hitting the steering wheel. He harshly wiped away his tears before quickly pulling away from Maya's house. He rushed home, sneaking out with his parents' hidden bottle of vodka. He didn't know why or how he ended up behind the school's bleachers but there he was and he was surprise he wasn't alone.

"Riley?"

The brunette looked up from the picture in her hands with her own tears running down her cheeks.

"Lucas?"

Lucas slowly walked over taking a seat next to her. He glanced down at the picture. "Need a drink?" he offered, once he took a big gulp himself.

Riley nodded, before taking the bottle from him and taking one herself. The two passed the bottle back and forth several times, losing count. They were both feeling the affect of the alcohol, before one spoke again.

"When will this hurt go away?" Riley asked, tears coming back to start streaming down her cheek again.

"I don't know," Lucas answered, truthfully.

"I just want it to go away."

"I know," he said, as the images of Maya and Josh ran through his head. "Maya broke up with me and is now with your uncle," he confessed getting Riley to look at him with wide eyes. "She told me this morning our break up had nothing to do with him and I go to her house and he's on top of her as the two made out and who knows what else. I think she has been with him the entire time."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

The two stared at each other before leaning in for a kiss that quickly got heated. Lucas pulled Riley's body close to his before they both started to removing each other's clothes. At the moment neither one caring about what was happening between the two. Both just wanting the hurt to go away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous for your guys's reviews but please leave me a review with your thoughts. I know some of you are not happy with the ending but don't worry, just please stick with me.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucas knocked on Riley's door, knowing the two really needed to talk about what happened. He could see the shock written all over her when she answered the door.

"Come in," she told him after the shock wore off. She glanced over at her parents letting them know the two were going upstairs to talk alone. They looked at her a little suspiciously but gave her small smiles.

"Riley, I'm sorry about what happened last night," he apologized, softly, once the two were alone in her bedroom. "We were both drunk-" he continued, only to be cut off.

"About what?" Riley asked, not looking at him as she sat down on her bed.

Lucas frowned, looking over at her puzzled, "You know about what," he kept his voice low.

"No I don't," she said, finally looking over at him and walking over to stand in front of him. "Lucas, nothing happened. I was hurt. You were hurt. We had a couple of drinks and went our separate ways," her eyes stared into his. "That's it."

"But-"

"Lucas I can't lose my friendship with Maya. She is too important to me. I know you two were broke up but this could still ruin mine and her friendship. Best friends don't do what I did to Maya last night."

"Guys who want the girl back don't sleep with her best friend."

Riley nodded. "I can't lose her."

Lucas nodded. "I can't lose her either."

Lucas held on to eye contact as an unspoken agreement was made between the two. They would never talk about what happened. It would stay between the two of them forever. They would go on with life like nothing ever happened.

Riley nodded, "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Riley took in a deep breath and felt the guilt wash through every vein in her entire body at the sight of her best friend when she opened her bedroom door. She didn't know how many more visitors she could handle in one day but she forced a smile as her best friend rushed passed her into her room.

"Bay window! Bay window right now!"

Riley hesitantly shut her door and walked over and slowly joined Maya. She sat quietly, waiting for her best friend to speak. She watched as Maya took in a deep breath and closed her eyes before looking back at her.

"I broke up with Lucas."

Riley hoped her wince at the mention of Lucas's name wasn't noticed by her best friend. She reminded herself what happened between her and Lucas was a huge mistake and it would never happen again. It meant nothing. She swallowed forcing herself to concentrate on her best friend and try to forget all about last night because her best friend looked to be on a verge of a break down herself. She watched as she brought her knees up to her chest. "Why? Why did you break up with him?" she asked. She knew of their breakup but had no clue what made Maya break up with him other than the fact that her uncle was involved. She knew Lucas believed Maya cheated on him with Josh but she wasn't so sure.

"Because I'm not meant for Lucas," Maya breathed out, scared to disappoint her best friend, "And it was unfair to him. I tried to stay in my relationship with Lucas because I thought it was the right thing to do. Everyone around me thought we were this perfect couple and I tried so hard to believe it too. I really did, but if we were meant for each other then why did I fall for another guy so easily? I tried to put walls up and takes steps back away from Josh but it did no good because I couldn't stay away from him. I know you told me he isn't worth the risk but I can't help the way I feel. I want what I want and I want to be with Josh-"

"Maya," Riley sighed.

"Riley, I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth."

"That's not it," Riley shook her head. "I just don't want to see you get hurt because of Josh."

Maya pressed her lips together, her eyes pleading with her best friend to understand. "I kissed Josh last night," she confessed. "I broke up with Lucas and then I kissed Josh and I liked it-no I loved it," she corrected herself. "So we kissed again and I don't regret it," she continued before looking out the window.

Riley eyed her best friend, "Did anything else happen? Did you two...?"

Maya bit her lip, looking over at Riley, before she slowly shook her head. "No, we didn't have sex. We just kissed a lot."

Riley nodded.

"It's just-I don't know where we go from here."

"You two didn't talk about it?"

Maya shook her head again. "I haven't said a word to him since last night-well I mean, I got ready and came here so technically I haven't had the chance to even see him yet today."

"What do you want with Josh?"

Maya remained quiet for a moment before finally answering, "I want him," she admitted, softly, her eyes lighting up and small smile coming to her face thinking about the possibilities. "I want to hold his hand and go out on dates with him. I want to know all his little secrets and quirks that no one else knows but makes him. I want to be in the same room as him and talk about everything or say nothing at all but still know everything. I want to kiss him again," she laughed. "I want him, Riley," she bit her lip. "I just want to be with him."

Riley now knew how deep in her best friend was. There was no way she would turn around and walk away from what was happening between her and Josh.

"What is wrong with me?" Maya asked, bringing her hands up to her head. "I shouldn't feel this way. I haven't even known Josh that long," she pointed out. "But I can't imagine not having him in my life, being with him feels right. I've never felt this way before. I've never wanted to be with anyone the way I want to be with Josh and that's scary because I don't even know if he feels the same about me."

"Then I think it's about time for you to find out."

Maya looked at her best friend shocked.

"Maya, if you think he is going to make you happy then I think you should go for it. I had no clue you had such strong feelings for him. Go and have a talk with my uncle."

Maya swallowed at the thought of putting her feelings out there because what if he didn't feel the same? It would crush her, but then she couldn't help but think what if he did. "You're right," she slowly agreed. "I have to go and talk to him."

Riley nodded, forcing a smile. She watched her best friend give a little wave before leaving. She closed her eyes knowing keeping her secret was going to be hard but knew she had to keep what happened a secret. She was protecting their friendship and hoped she was doing the right thing.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya knocked on Josh's bedroom door and entering after she heard him telling her to come in.

"Gorgeous!" Josh greeted as he looked up from his book. "Where have you bee-"

"We need to talk."

The words rushed out of Maya's mouth as she stopped dead center in his room.

Josh shut his book, putting it off to the side as he sat up, "About?"

Maya looked at Josh as if he has gone crazy. It should be the most obvious thing in the world what they needed to talk about. "What happened last night."

Josh shrugged, "What about it?"

Maya stood astound about how causal he was being. "We kissed."

"Yeah?"

"Josh, what happens now?"

Josh narrowed his eyes in, "We kiss again?" he suggested.

"Josh! Seriously," Maya stressed, beginning to panic as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Gorgeous, I don't know what me to say."

Maya stared at the boy in front of her. "What I want you to say is what you want to happen between us."

Josh sighed, sitting back down on his bed and found himself battling within himself as Maya's heart began to drop the more he remained quiet.

"Maya if you're looking for a relationship I'm not the guy I can't give you that," he finally answered. He watched as heartbreak washed over Maya as he felt his own heartbreak, but continued, "I'm not a relationship guy and I haven't been one in a long time," he told her, swallowing. "We can only be friends."

"So, we are just friends?"

Josh nodded, not being able to speak.

Maya nodded, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling. "Okay," she murmured, before walking out of Josh's room.

Josh closed his eyes at the sound of his door closing. "Damn!" he yelled, picking up his notebook and throwing it at the door before running his hands through his hair and falling back onto his bed.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya walked down the stairs stopping half-way, shocked to see Lucas exiting her kitchen. She looked at him, wondering what in the world was he doing in her house. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by," he answered, his eyes on her.

Maya frowned, watching him continue his way towards the front door. "Why?"

Lucas stopped turning on to look at Maya again. "No reason," he shrugged. "I'll see you at school."

Maya shook her head, confused as she watched him leave. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and hurried into the kitchen to find Shawn sitting down at the table. She stopped in the doorway, glancing around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Shawn raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"What was Lucas doing here?" she finally asked.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Or did you forget to mention you two broke up?"

Maya swallowed, not believing the fact that Lucas came over and spilled the beans. "What did Lucas say?"

Shawn shrugged his shoulder, "Just that you two aren't together anymore and he felt there was something I should know."

Maya felt her insides turned with fear and anger. "Like what?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes in, "Well you tell me is there something I should know?"

Maya shook her head, "No, why did Lucas say something?"

"Just that I need to be on the look out for something."

Maya knew instantly Lucas warned Shawn about her and Josh. "He doesn't know what he is talking about."

Shawn leaned back in his seat, "He doesn't?"

"No, he doesn't. We broke up and he is just looking for someone to blame."

"So, then you tell me the real reason why you and Lucas broke up?"

Maya sighed, "Shawn."

"Because if I remember correctly you were happy with Lucas and now all of sudden you two break up out of nowhere."

"I thought I was happy but then I started to realize that I wasn't and I realized Lucas isn't the right guy for me."

"Because you want a bad boy to help put back on the right tracks?"

Maya rolled her eyes, shaking her head and looking away. "No, that's not it," she murmured, her foot bouncing up and down. She bit the inside of her cheek and couldn't fight back the tears she had been holding since walking out of Josh's room as they started to fall down her cheeks.

Shawn looked shocked at the sight of his daughter's sudden tears. "Maya," he sighed, walking over and pulling her in for a hug. "Is this the typical teenage girl crying because you think it's the end of the world because your heartbroken?" he asked, as he rubbed her back. "If Lucas isn't the guy for you, you can't help that," he comforted.

Maya nodded, because it was true. She was heartbroken but she was heartbroken by a different guy. She pulled away, wiping her tears away.

"Maya, first heartache is tough but I promise you it's not the end of the world."

Maya gave him a small smile.

"We do need to talk about something Lucas brought up to me."

Maya swallowed, waiting for Shawn to continue, knowing exactly what he was about to question her on.

"He told me he believes something is going on between you and Josh."

Maya shook her head. "There is nothing going on between me and Josh. We are just friends. Lucas got jealous of Josh because of how close we have become."

"You and Josh are just friends?" Shawn asked, emphasizing the last two words.

Maya nodded.

Shawn looked at her questioningly. "Friends as in friends that can turn into something more or friends as in brother and sister?"

"Just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Shawn nodded. "So, you promise me there is nothing going on between you and Josh? I can trust you two together."

Maya nodded again, "Josh is just a friend."

"Good, I'm going to take your word because you are my daughter and if you are telling me Josh is just a friend, then I believe you."

Maya forced a smile, feeling guilty. Yes, her and Josh were just friends right now but she was still hoping and wanting more.

"I think I might have something that is going to cheer you up some," he told her, walking over to get an envelope off the top of the refrigerator. "I think you might get to be the beach bum you always wanted to be."

Maya looked down at envelope and saw the name of the southern California college and knew she must have gotten in because she told her parents to rip it up if she didn't. Not too long ago she would be jumping for joy but instead looking at it now only brought on more heartache.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"Did you ask out Smackle?"

"Did you ask out Maya?"

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"I'm making it part of the deal."

Josh narrowed in his eyes in as him and Farkle walked down the halls.

"It's all over school her and Lucas broke up and I know exactly why the two aren't together anymore which I can't say I'm sad about. So why don't you go turn her frown upside down and make her smile again?"

Josh sighed, shaking his head. "I can't."

Farkle furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"I actually made it clear to Maya nothing is going to happen between the two of us."

"What?! Why? And you can't tell me you don't have feelings for her. I may not be the best when it comes to the love department but I'm not stupid."

Josh swallowed. He wanted Maya. He wanted everything with her but couldn't. He couldn't chance on hurting her which was a weird and scary feeling for him because when he first moved here and saw her walking down the stairs all he thought of was how she could be his distraction while here but he never expected for this to happen. "I can't hurt her. She deserves better than me."

"I'm pretty sure it's too late for that. I've known Maya for years and she has a new light around her when she is with you. She has fallen for you and you are the reason she looks sad right now. Not Lucas. And whether you like it or not you've fallen for her."

Josh swallowed again, remaining quiet as Farkle words sunk in.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya saw Lucas walking down the hall and fire burned within her at the sight of him. She rushed over to stand directly in front of him, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" she shouted.

Lucas looked at Maya confused and glanced around at everyone's eyes on them. He knew the two didn't need the attention when they were already the talk of the school. "Maya, quiet down," he told her, earning a glare before he led her off to the side. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You had no right! You went to Shawn and you told him you think there is something going on between me and Josh!"

"Isn't there?" Lucas raised eyebrow. "You're one to talk when I was telling him the truth."

"No, it's not the truth."

"It's not? So his tongue down your throat the day you broke up with me isn't anything?"

Maya looked away, shaking her head. "That's none of your business."

"So, I was right," he shrugged. "There is something going on between you two."

"No, there's not."

"There's not?" Lucas asked, baffled. "So, let me get this straight, we break up and now you just go around making out with any guy who will let you?" he asked, making her look away. "You wouldn't even let me kiss you until we went out on several dates. We didn't even make out until we were together for months and you let him get on top of you only hours after our breakup. So when you told me you could handle him did you mean you could handle him in more ways than one? Like in bed? Have you been with him this entire time he's been in town and playing me stupid?"

Maya shook her head and started to walk away not wanting to argue with him when she knew no matter what she said he wasn't going to believe her and she could see the anger building in him. "You have no clue what you are talking about. Just stay out of my business-"

Lucas grabbed Maya's arm before she could walk away. "I don't?"

Maya looked at Lucas with wide eyes, "Let go of me."

Lucas gripped her arm harder as she tried to break lose. "Just tell me the truth. Have you been cheating on me this entire time?"

"Lucas you're hurting me-"

"Tell me-"

"Get off of her."

Maya winced at the sound of Josh's voice. She has been avoiding him since walking out of his room and wasn't prepared to see him just yet.

Both Maya and Lucas watched as Josh approached them.

"Listen this is between me and her."

Josh glared into Lucas's eyes. "She told you to let her go so get off of her now before I make you regret not letting her go."

"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked, dropping his grip on Maya.

"Josh! No!" Maya yelled, placing herself in front of Josh before anything could happen. She knew she couldn't let the two of them fight. The last thing she needed was for Josh to be in trouble over her. "Please, let's just go," she begged him, trying to push him away from Lucas.

Josh looked down at Maya's pleading eyes before glaring at Lucas as he allowed Maya to start pushing him back away from Lucas. "Stay away from her or you won't get off this easy and that's a promise," he warned Lucas.

"Hey, she is all your's. You've obviously already got between her legs-"

"What?!" Josh snapped, starting to walk back towards Lucas.

"Josh!" Maya grabbed Josh's arm.

"She's not denying it."

"Josh, it's okay. He is just upset because of mine and his breakup."

Josh looked Lucas dead in the eyes.

"Josh," Maya pleaded. "Please, let's just go."

Josh kept looking at Lucas before lacing his fingers through Maya's and walking away. The two were completely quiet on their way home, not saying a word. Maya knew Josh needed time to calm down. Josh led Maya into his room before turning to her and cupping her cheeks in his hands. He bent down to be eye level with her, "Are you okay?"

Maya nodded, pressing her lips together.

"Are you sure?"

Maya nodded again. "I'm fine."

Josh closed his eyes before pressing his lips to her forehead and pulling her in for a tight hug. "Why are you letting him speak to and treat you like that?"

Maya shook her head, "It's nothing. He's just upset and taking the break up hard. He'll calm down and get over it."

Josh pulled away so he could look her back in the eyes, "It's not nothing," he told her before examining Maya's arm to make sure there was no marks.

"Josh," Maya sighed. "I'm fine. I promise."

"What he did wasn't right. He shouldn't be putting his hands on you and he shouldn't be speaking to you like that."

"Josh, I'm okay. I don't have any marks," she eased, gently, holding her arm up. "And I know that not everything he say is true. I hurt him and he is trying to hurt me. We didn't do anything besides got caught up in the moment and had a heated make-out session. That's all. Right?"

Josh slowly nodded, as the two stared into each other's eyes.

Maya forced herself to look away, "I should go," she told him and started to walk away.

Josh stopped her. "You know I can't give you what you want that's why we can't be together."

Maya shook her head, "That's not true."

"It is," Josh insisted. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Josh I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

Maya stood on her tippy-toes, getting extremely close to his face. "But I do," she murmured.

"You've only seen this part of me. You have no clue how I was in New York and how I treated the girls I was with. You deserve better than me."

"And we've been through this. I know you aren't that horrible guy. This is the real you. This guy standing right in front of me right now."

Josh swallowed, staring intensely into Maya eyes for a moment before he caved into his feelings and closed the gap between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts and feel free to send me a pm if you would like to talk about the story or any ideas you have and would like to share or even just to talk. Until next time xoxo.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews/kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter Nine**

"I can't demand a date."

"Why not?"

"It's rude."

"And?"

Farkle rolled his eyes. "Josh."

"Farkle, I promise you it will work and we had a deal and you broke it. I told you I would give you until Monday it's now Friday."

"Josh, there's no point. Say, she says yes, I'm going to get one date and ruin it and she'll never go out on another date with me again so why bother?"

"Farkle, buddy, you don't give yourself enough credit and in case you have forgotten what our deal is let me remind you. If you don't ask her out then I will ask her out and you know I don't accept no."

"You wouldn't."

"I would," Josh countered, nodding. "I'll go over there right now and ask her out."

"Who are you going to ask out?" Maya questioned as she took her seat next to Josh.

"You Gorgeous. Who else?" Josh answered, putting his arm around Maya's shoulder.

Both Maya and Farkle rolled their eyes before Josh got back serious.

"Farkle, I'll even throw you another bone. How about this? We," he said, pointing to him and Maya. "Will go on a double date with you and Smackle," he suggested causing Farkle to look a little more at ease at the idea of asking Smackle out. "And I'll give you pointers throughout the whole night. There is no way for the date to go wrong," he grinned as Maya shook her head next to him. "We will even do the typical dinner and a movie date. You can't go wrong with it. We will find out what one of her favorite restaurant is and then go and see the new Spiderman movie and we will be at your side the entire night."

Maya scrunched her face up, "I don't think Smackle is a Spiderman movie type of girl."

"Even better," Josh exclaimed, grinning.

Farkle looked over at Josh questioningly as Maya once again shook her head.

"She is not going to want to watch the movie," he pointed out. "Which means you can even do something better than watching the movie. Just sit in the back row and not next to us."

Maya whacked Josh on the chest, "Farkle is a respectable gentleman unlike you and isn't going to expect Smackle to make out with him on their first date at the movie theater."

"Unlike me?" Josh shrieked, pointing at himself. "I had no plans to make out with you during the movie. I actually want to see Spiderman. Just because you want to make out during the movie doesn't mean-"

"I want to make out during the movie?"

"Yeah, you. You're the one who looks disappointed at the fact we aren't going to make out during the movie."

"I am not disappointed."

"So you don't want to make out?"

Maya stared at Josh as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why am I always here to witness you two?" Farkle asked, shaking his head.

"We will finish this later," Josh muttered to Maya. "Back to you Farkle! You may be a respectable guy," he began, looking over at Maya. "But at the end of the night I know what you want," he continued, earning him another whack and look from Maya. Josh ignored her look and instead took her hand into his and gave it a little squeeze. "Now, here's your chance Farkle. Go over there and ask her out."

Farkle sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Maya snapped.

Farkle looked back and forth between Josh and Maya.

"Just go over there and ask her how I told you to and you won't get a no."

Farkle sighed again, glancing over in Smackle's direction before slowly standing up and heading in her direction causing them to smile.

"You gave him bad advice before I came, didn't you?"

"Bad advice? I'm getting the guy a date with his dream girl."

The two watched as Farkle walked over to the next table and leaned in so they could hear.

"You-you and me. Date. Tomorrow night," Farkle ordered, nervously, glancing between Smackle who looked confused and Josh who was nodding his head while Maya closed her eyes before glaring in Josh's direction.

"Pardon?"

Farkle looked back over to Josh who was still nodding egging him as Maya shook her head, mouthing to be polite.

"I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Smackle smiled, answering. "It's about time you asked me out. I would love to."

Farkle loved back over at Maya and Josh who were smiling giving him thumbs up.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"During the movie, just go in and put your arm around her. She will cuddle up to you."

Maya shook her head at Josh's advice as he helped Farkle get ready for his date. The three were home alone as her mother and Shawn left last night for their weekend getaway. "I don't think Smackle is the cuddly type," she pointed out.

"Every girl likes a good cuddle from the guy they like," Josh countered. "And you can't say that's not true."

Maya bit her lip, knowing most girls did.

"At dinner you want to play the safe side. Make sure she is comfortable and having a good time. Keep the conversation going and when you can't that's when we will step in. At the movies, that is where you test the waters. See what boundaries she is okay with pushing and don't go a step further than necessary because there is always a second date."

"A second date?"

"Well yeah. I've always got a second date if I wanted one."

"When will you realize I'm not you-"

"And that's not a bad thing, Farkle," Maya spoke up from her spot on Josh's bed. "You're not Josh because not every girl wants a Josh," she assured him causing Josh to frown. She glared in Josh's direction before he could say some cocky remark and he instantly kept him mouth shut instead agreed with her.

"She's right. I'm not every girl's type," he forced out, getting an eye roll from Maya. "It's your time to shine. You don't want to be late picking her up so go and get your girl."

Maya nodded, "And don't worry we are going to be right behind you ever step of the way."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOX**

"We are going to go use the bathroom and get drinks and popcorn," Maya told the boys, linking her arm through Smackle's and quickly leaving the boys at their seats before they could say anything. She was hoping she could get a little girl talk and see how Smackle thought her and Farkle's date was going. "So, how is your date going?" she asked once the two were out of earshot from the boys.

"Good," Smackle nodded, with a slight smile.

Maya returned her small smile. "If Farkle seems off it's because he is. He is so nervous about this date and it doesn't help Josh is giving him advice that he isn't always comfortable taking."

Smackle smiled fully this time. "I've noticed," she laughed. "So, you and Josh?" she asked, putting some of the attention on the other girl. "You two are looking really cozy."

Maya couldn't help the smile and blush that came to her face. "Josh and I..."

"Are adorable," Smackle answered causing Maya's smile to go wider and cheeks pinker. Smackle winced at the sound of her phone and rolled her eyes, "Ughh, my mother is calling me. Go ahead and get your and Josh's drinks and popcorn and I'll get mine and Farkle's after I get off of the phone with my mother and meet you back at our seats. I'm going to go outside and get this."

Maya nodded, "I'll see you back at our seats," she told her, watching Smackle head in the other direction before stepping into one of the busy lines and waiting for her turn before putting her order in and paying. She thanked the worker as he laid her drinks on the counter and left to get her popcorn. She glanced around the theater and her heart dropped at the sight of him walking her way. She quickly faced forward and didn't dare look over as he came to stand next to her.

"Maya?"

Maya continued to stare straight forward, her eyes looking for the worker who was suppose to be getting her popcorn so she could get out of there.

"Can we talk?" he asked, finally making Maya look at him.

"We have nothing to talk about."

Lucas sighed loudly, "Maya. Please?"

She swallowed, grabbing her drinks and decided to leave without the popcorn.

"Come on, Maya," Lucas sighed, chasing after her. "Just hear me out. Please?"

He went to grab her arm but she yanked it away before he had a chance and turned to glare at him as the two stood in front of the little arcade area. "Make it quick."

Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry, I lashed out on you and I shouldn't have grabbed your arm. You have to know how truly sorry I am."

Maya pressed her lips together, her eyes went back to glancing around the theater. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does and I'm sorry."

Maya finally looked at the boy who use to be her boyfriend. "How many times are you going to apologize?"

"As many as it takes."

Maya sighed, "Lucas, I accept your apology but you need to give up on us. We are completely over."

"Because of Josh?" Lucas snapped.

Maya nodded, "Yes, because of Josh. I'm sorry, our relationship ended the way it did and I hurt you. I know I should have ended things with you as soon as I started to feel something towards Josh but we are over and I'm with Josh now."

"I'm not giving up on us. You know he is going to go back to New York where he belongs and that's when everything can return back to normal."

Maya stared into Lucas's eyes before she huffed, shaking her head as anger shot through her, "That's why you went to Shawn. You were hoping Josh would get sent back to New York so he is out of your way and then when that didn't work at school you were hoping Josh would see us so he would start a fight with you and get sent back to New York," she accused, angrily as her eyes boiled into his. "Lucas, what the hell wrong with you?" she asked, raising her voice.

"I was thinking about how I was going to win you back and show you what I'm willing to do to get you back. I'll admit those weren't my proudest moments especially since they didn't work but I wanted to show you I was willing to do what I have to do to make you my girlfriend again. "

"So you were trying to ruin Josh?"

"I was doing what I had to do. I told you I was going to prove to you we are suppose to be together."

Maya shook her head, speechless. She knew she needed to walk away before she did something stupid. "I can't deal with you and this right now," she told him and began walking away,

Lucas grabbed her arm, jerking her back towards him, "I forgave you for cheating on me behind my back. Why can't you forgive me?"

Maya jerked her arm out of his grip before dumping one of the drinks in her hands on him. "Don't touch me."

"Maya!" Lucas yelled, grabbing Maya's arm again.

"Hey!"

"Mind your business," Lucas told the other boy.

Before Maya could react, she watched as Farkle punched Lucas in the face. "Farkle!" she screeched, rushing over to him as he was bend over shaking his hand. She examined his hand and prayed it wasn't broken as she glanced over at Lucas who was checking to see if his lip was bleeding.

"What the hell is going on?"

Maya swallowed at the sound of Josh's voice who was looking back and forth between the three and trying to figure out what happened.

"Oh if it isn't Prince Charming here to save his whore again."

Maya saw the anger instantly wash over Josh before he started in Lucas's direction. "Josh! No!" she yelled, once again putting herself in between the two as the run in at school replayed in her head.

"Maya. Move," Josh ordered, staring into her eyes. "I have to put a stop to this."

"Josh, no. This is exactly what he wants. He wants you to get in trouble so you have to go back to New York."

"If I don't put a stop to this then it's going to keep happening."

"I would rather this keep happening than lose you."

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes until a new voice came into the picture.

"What's going on over here?"

Maya winced at the sound of one of the movie theater's managers. Maya could tell it was taking everything in Josh not to move her out of the way so he could get to Lucas.

"Nothing," Josh answered, reaching out for Maya's hand and taking it into his. "We were just leaving."

The three quickly left and ignored the worker as he questioned them.

"I'm going to jail," Farkle mumbled. "I'm going to jail and I'm never getting another date with Smackle."

"Farkle, calm down. You aren't going to jail," Josh eased, as the three rushed out of the theater and ran into a confused Smackle who was just hanging up with her mother.

"What's going on?"

"Change of plan."

Was all Josh said as Smackle looked at them confused as the four headed quickly towards their cars.

X **OXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya ran her finger along the words written on Josh's shirt across his chest as the two laid in his bed after their double date with Farkle and Smackle. The four came back to her home after the disaster at the movies. Once they got Farkle to calm down and assure him he wasn't going to jail the four decided to watched a movie and order a pizza before calling it a night. Maya pressed her lips together as she looked up at Josh, who's eyes were closed but she knew he was still awake as his hand ran up and down along her side.

"Do you think Farkle is going to get another date?"

"I hope so."

"Me too," she agreed. "Surprisingly, I think Smackle liked knowing Farkle punched Lucas."

Josh chuckled. "I didn't know Farkle had it in him."

"Me either," Maya laughed before the two became quiet. She swallowed, nervous to bring up the next subject.

"Josh?"

"Mmhm?"

Maya took in a deep breath before continuing, "About what Lucas said."

Josh opened his eyes, glancing down at her to let her know she had his attention.

Maya glanced up at him but quickly looked away, not wanting to look him in the eyes, "About me sleeping around-"

Josh frowned, wondering why she would bring it up. "Maya I know it's not true," he cut her off.

Maya propped herself up on her elbow and look down at him. "No, but-"

"I know you don't sleep around. We haven't really done anything besides kissing and well now sleeping in the same bed together but he is accusing us of a lot more and I know we haven't had sex yet."

Maya nodded, suddenly becoming even a little more nervous at the last word out of his mouth. Yet. She knew he was experience, very experience but she couldn't help but wonder what he would think when he found out she hasn't even had sex yet. It's not that she was waiting for marriage. She just never felt ready or wanted to take that step. "There's more to it. It's just Lucas and I-I've never-I'm still-" she began, swallowing.

"A virgin?"

Maya slowly nodded and adverted her eyes away from him again.

"Hey," Josh caressed her cheek, waiting for her to look at him. He pulled her in for a soft kiss on her lips. "Maya you have nothing to be embarrassed about. If you think that bothers me it doesn't. I think it's sweet and I would never make you do anything that you're not comfortable with doing or are not ready to do so don't feel pressured and if you are uncomfortable doing anything we are doing tell me and we'll stop. I promise."

Maya blushed, smiling and wondered how she got so lucky to have him. She leaned in for another kiss before resting her head back on his chest and going back to tracing the letters on his shirt as he closed his eyes again.

"What's a secret you are keeping from your parents?"

Maya heard Josh murmured. She smiled, knowing even though he was tired he still wanted to know more about her. The two had been asking each other random questions so they could learn more about each other.

"You," she grinned.

Josh chuckled. "Besides me."

Maya pondered. "Big or little?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

"Okay, this story is embarrassing but one time we had just got new garage doors that Shawn was crazy about and I backed my car into the garage doors and when Shawn and my mom questioned me I blamed Riley. I never told them it was me. To this day they still believe Riley did it."

"You backed your car into the garage doors?"

"Yes, it was dark and I assumed it was opened," she tried to explain herself causing Josh to crack up, laughing. "And I didn't want to tell them it happened again so I said Riley did it."

"Again?" Josh gasped, raising an eyebrow.

"Hints as to why we had new garage doors but don't judge me. I'm a good driver."

"You backed into your garage doors not once, but twice. I don't know if I would call you a good driver."

"Okay, first off, you've been in the car with me plenty of times and I've never heard you complain about my driving and technically, I didn't back in to the garage doors both times. One time I drove straight into them because I thought I put the car into rear but instead I put it in to drive."

"And just rammed into the garage," he laughed.

"I only had my license for like a week. Innocent mistake."

"Yeah, we will have to ask the garage door about that."

Maya pouted and Josh took her hand into his to bring it up to his mouth to place a soft kiss on it.

What's your biggest regret?" she asked, softly, knowing this could be a tough one for him.

"How much time do we have before your mom and Shawn get home?" he chuckled, looking down at her.

Maya cuddled up to him more, smiling. She tilted her head some to meet his eyes. "I know there is at least one that popped into your head when I asked."

Josh sighed, pressing a kiss on top of her head, "There is a lot I regret but probably how I treated my parents," he finally answered. "I was a horrible son to them when they have been nothing but the best parents they can be."

"You weren't always a horrible son to them," Maya corrected.

Josh slowly nodded. "But that doesn't make what I put them through this past year feel any better."

Maya ran her hand across Josh's cheek and tilted his head down to place a comforting kiss on his lips. "When was the last time you actually talked to your parents?" she asked, softly." And I'm not talking like words just coming out of your mouth but like actually had a real conversation with them?"

Josh blinked a few times as he tried to remember the last real conversation he had with either of his parents. "Probably before my injury," he answered, honestly, as guilt filled him. "I was very short tempered after it and especially once I realized I wasn't the same player so anytime they said anything I constantly snapped at them or was a smart ass then I pulled away from them completely and started acting out so when we did speak to each other it was just yelling or me sitting there and taking the yelling and not caring what they were saying. My injury ruined my relationship with them. I went from being a son they were proud of and loved to show off to a son they were embarrassed by. My injury ruined everything for me"

Maya swallowed, "Josh, I'm sure your parents aren't embarrassed by you. Maybe frustrated but not embarrassed-"

"Once again, you only know the me down here and not the me that I was in New York."

"And once again, this is the real you and think about it if you didn't get injured you wouldn't have acted out and you would have never been sent down here by your parents and we would not be lying here right now together on this bed."

Josh narrowed his eyes in, "So you are saying I should be thankful for getting injured?"

"No, I'm not saying you should be thankful," Maya started to backtrack and advert her eyes away from his. "Because I know how much it's hurting you that you aren't the player you once were-"

Josh tilted her head up so her eyes would meet his, "One thing I am thankful for because of my injury and getting into trouble and getting sent here," he told her softly, gazing into her eyes. "Is you."

A huge smile instantly came to Maya's face before he leaned down and placed a long kiss on her mouth.

"Even though you are going to be the death of me," he murmured against her lips. "Because you know Shawn is going to kill me when he finds out about us."

"He doesn't have to find out."

Josh sighed, "You know we can't hide forever."

"I know," Maya agreed. "But I don't want to run from this," she told him, lacing their fingers together.

"Neither do I."

"You know what they say if you can't run, hide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts! You guys, I was going through my ideas and everything and I think there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I'm going to say there is only about 5-7 more chapters left unless I get some crazy new ideas or if there is something you want to see happen feel free to leave it in your reviews and if it works I'll definitely write it in but I can't believe we may be at the end of the story soon. Until next time xoxo.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for all the reviews/kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter Ten**

"Josh, stop."

Maya warned him, grinning as Josh hovered half-way over her kissing her cheeks.

"Yeah, Josh, could you please stop? I am in the room, you know?" Farkle grumbled from his spot on the floor making the couple laugh.

"Fine, I'll let you two go back to studying for your test since neither one of you are fun," Josh sighed, getting off of Maya and sitting up. "Farkle," he reached down to do their secret hand shake careful not to hurt the boy's bandaged hand before turning his attention back on the blonde, "Gorgeous, I'll see you later," he leaned down to place a kiss on Maya's mouth, letting his lip linger for a moment before finally walking out of the room.

Farkle watched Maya watch Josh leave the room before shaking his head, smiling. "You landed the guy and you still got it bad."

Maya snapped her eyes off of her now closed bedroom door Josh just walked out of to glared over at her one of her best friends. "I do not," she tried to deny.

"Yes you do."

"I do.." she began to deny again before biting her lip and sighing loudly, knowing Farkle was right. "Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked, with a soft serious tone.

Farkle looked up at Maya, curiously at the seriousness in Maya's voice. "What do you mean?"

Maya swallowed, "Look at how fast I have fallen for Josh. We kind of just fell into this relationship and I feel things for him that I have never felt for Lucas and I've known and was with Lucas a lot longer than Josh. Sometimes I wonder what has come over me. "

Farkle nodded. "I think it's called love."

Maya looked at Farkle with wide eyes.

"Sometimes people fall faster than others. It's simple, you were never in love with Lucas but you are with Josh. That's why you feel those things."

Maya swallowed, before slowly nodding her head as her thoughts went to the boy in the next room.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Lucas," Farkle began, softly.

Maya's eyes snapped up at Farkle.

"As you know he is definitely not handling your breakup well."

"You think?" Maya stated, raising her eyebrows. "I feel bad he is hurting but he definitely out of control."

"Yeah, he is," Farkle agreed. "That's why I don't regret punching him because he deserved it and he should be thanking his lucky stars Josh hasn't had a chance to get to him but was he ever like that before? Out of control? You know, when you two were dating?"

Maya shook her head, "No, not really. He would get jealous and try to push me into having sex when he knew I wasn't ready but he never touched me or anything like that."

Farkle nodded. "That's good to hear. Not the pressuring to have sex," he backtracked some. "But he's never hurt you."

It was Maya's turn to nod.

"I'm just happy you found someone who is as crazy about you as you are about him."

A smile came to Maya's face as she blushed at her friend's words. "Me too."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh walked out of his of sixth period, stopping in place. He glanced in both directions of the hall before his eyes fell on the boy a few feet away from him. He told himself to be the bigger person and just walk away as his eyes remained glaring at the other boy at his locker looking down at his notes. He shook head, he could be the bigger person another day, right now he needed to prove a point. He rushed over to the other boy, slamming his locker shut making the other boy flinch and step back away from his locker before it could hit him.

"What the hell?"

"Put your listening ears on because you better listen to me and you better listen to me good. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend," Josh ordered, in a low deep threatening voice. "You got that? Don't go near her. Don't talk to her. Don't even look in her direction because next time I will personally pick Maya up and place her off to the side to give you the ass kicking you deserve. No one and I mean no one will stop me. The movie theater was your final get away free card. Got it? Good." Josh didn't even give Lucas a chance to say anything as patted the guy on the back before walking away to a smirking Farkle.

"Did you get your point across?"

"Let's hope so if not at least I know Maya is good at bandaging injuries."

Farkle looked down at his hand, and nodded, following behind Josh.

"It's taking everything in me not to kick his ass, especially when I know he deserves it. After his little stunt at the movie theater."

"Farkle nodded. "Just keep your mind on the certain blonde who will be disappointed if you do anything stupid."

Josh nodded. "She is the reason I haven't done anything to Lucas."

"She helps keep you in check."

"She does more than that."

"She drives you crazy," Farkle pointed out, hoping he could get Josh to open up more about his feelings for Maya.

Josh nodded, swallowing. "I've never been with a girl where all we mainly do is talk and have conversations, especially when we have so much stuff around us that we could do to distract us. Yeah, Maya and I kiss and cuddle but we mainly choose to talk each other and get to know each other. No matter how little or big it is. I feel like I've known Maya my entire life but yet I've only really known her this short amount of time but the way I feel about her-I don't know- it makes me hesitant with everything I do with her because I don't want to hurt her. If she was a girl back in New York I would have already had sex with her and been done with her and because of that Maya scares the hell out of me because I'm willing to do whatever I have to do for her. I don't want to lose her and I would do anything for her."

"Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

Farkle shook his head, not understanding how these two haven't realized it yet. Wasn't he suppose to be the one who was bad at this love thing? "Why does Maya scare the hell out of you?"

Josh remained quiet.

"Because you're in love with her," Farkle answered for him when Josh said nothing.

Josh shook his head, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Josh tried to deny.

"I know I'm not one to talk when it comes to love but I see the way you two are with each other. The way you two look at each other. The way you push each other's buttons but love it. The way you two get loss in each other and forget that there is other people in the room with you. I hope one day I'm just like you and Maya with Smackle."

Josh remained quiet which made Farkle take a different approach.

"Say, you and Maya call off whatever this is you to have. How would you feel if Maya started to date someone else? Kiss someone else? Stare into someone else's eyes?"

"No," Josh shook his head. "No one is allowed to kiss or stare into Maya's eyes but me."

"Why?"

"Because it would piss me off."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with her, okay?" Josh admitted before he could stop himself causing Farkle to smile wide. "And no one should be able to kiss her or stare into her eyes like that but me."

"Good to hear," Farkle nodded, the smile still on his face. "I didn't want to have to punch you like I punched Lucas because the last thing Maya needs is another Lucas."

Josh chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm glad you feel the same about Maya as she does you," Farkle admitted, seriously. "She deserves to be happy and you make her happy. I'm very protective of her, you know? She is like a sister to me and for the longest time I had the biggest crush on her and I was her first kiss," he smirked as he started to walk away from Josh with a huge grin on his face.

Josh did a double take in Farkle's direction, "Wait! What?" he said as he chased after him after Farkle's word sank in. "First kiss? Farkle! Do I need to kick your ass?"

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Later that afternoon, Maya waltzed into Josh's room as he sat at his desk studying.

Josh looked over his shoulder, "Gorgeous."

She closed his book, causing him to look up at her confused. She knew they only had a couple of hours before her parents would get home from work and she didn't want to waste any time. "I need you to come with me. I have a surprise for you."

Josh stared up at for a moment.

"Come on," she told him, eagerly with a huge smile, holding her hand out before Josh finally allowed her to pull him out of his seat.

The two took a couple of steps before Maya stopped. "First you need to close your eyes."

"What?" Josh laughed.

"Close your eyes."

"Maya-"

"Close your eyes."

Josh looked at her amused. "Fine,' he said closing his eyes.

Maya smiled, covering his eyes just in case he tried to peek as she led him carefully down the stairs and through the house and out the back door.

"Keep your eyes close," she instructed as her hand still tried to cover his eyes as much as possible.

"They are closed, but you are making me nervous."

"You should be."

Josh chuckled.

"Okay. Open!"

Josh glanced around at the make shift baseball field in the Hunter's backyard. He looked at the girl next to him astound that she would do something like this for him. He couldn't help pull her to him for a long deep kiss.

"You're going to teach me how to play baseball," she murmured, kissing his lips in between each of the last four words.

"Am I?"

"You are," she nodded, placing another quick kiss on his lips and pulling away from him. "Apparently you were suppose to be some good baseball player or something," she shrugged. "But we will see about that."

Josh raised his eyebrows, "Oh I wasn't just some good baseball player. I was the best."

"We will see about that," she grinned. "I'm batting first."

"Fine by me," Josh smiled, as he walked over and helped Maya get position, both of their hearts beating a little faster as he helped her before he walked over to the 'pitcher's mount'.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready," Maya grinned, holding up the bat at home base. She waited for Josh to throw the ball before swinging the bat and taking off for first base.

"Wait!" Josh shouted, laughing, running towards the ball. "You missed the ball completely."

"So, no to first base?"

"Well, yeah," Josh frowned as he picked up the ball and turned back to the blonde who was eyeing him seductively. "Are we still talking baseball or are you talking something completely different?"

"Or maybe you would like me better on second?" Maya proposed, walking over to the plate.

Josh stood still by home base, wondering what was going on.

"Third?" she raised her eyebrow when Josh didn't respond. He was loss for words. "Okay, a touchdown."

"Home run," Josh corrected, softly, as Maya walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Josh pulled away, resting his forehead against her. "Just so you know, I meant what I said. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do and that goes for any base. I'm not going to push you to do anything."

Maya smiled up at him, nodding. "I know you wouldn't."

"Good," he said, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"How does it feel to be back on the field?" Maya asked. "Well, pretend field."

Josh took in a deep breath as he looked around at the bases. This used to be his home. His favorite place in the world. Then his eyes settle on the girl next to him. She was becoming his new home. His new favorite place in the world was next to her. Wherever she was he wanted to be. "Amazing."

"Good because you are losing. Score is 1-0!"

"You missed the ball completely. It was a strike."

"But I got to every base."

"Because you distracted me."

"I can't help that you can't keep your head in the game."

"It's hard to keep my head in the game when I'm around you."

Maya smiled, placing another kiss on his lips but pulling away when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"In due time," she smirked, patting his chest.

Josh couldn't help the huge grin on his face as he shook his head and watched her walk away.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"Hey," Josh stopped a fresh from the shower dressed in her pajamas Maya before she went into her bedroom. He glanced in the direction of her parents' closed bedroom door before turning his attention back on her as she looked up at him with curious eyes. "Thank you for today," he told her, softly, as he leaned against her door way.

Maya gave him a huge smile as her own eyes glanced in the direction of her parents' bedroom before standing on her tippy-toes and kissing him as his arms wrapped around her lower waist. "You're welcome," she murmured against his lips. "I'm glad you had fun."

Josh nodded, biting his lip. "I did." He looked in the direction of her parents again before guiding her in to her room and shutting the door behind him where his lips found hers again but this time more passionate. He rested his forehead against her's when he pulled away, tucking a piece of her wet hair behind her ear as the two held onto each other's gazes. Maya could see he had something on his mind but said nothing. Instead, he pressed soft kiss on her lips. "I better go."

Maya nodded, giving him another quick kiss.

"Josh," she stopped him. "Was there something you wanted?"

Josh stood still, staring into her eyes again. He gave her a small smile. "No."

Maya nodded, returning his small smile.

"Good night, Gorgeous."

"Night," she murmured, biting her lip as she watched the door close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Again, I'm sorry for the wait! If you ever want to chat about this story or have any ideas you want to share feel free to leave it in your review. Until next time xoxo.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for your reviews/kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter Eleven**

"Maya! Josh!"

Both walked out of their rooms at the same time and looked at each other with concern looks.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, softly as he walked over to Maya.

"I don't know," Maya breathed out looking at Josh with worried eyes.

"Do you think they know about us?"

Maya bit her bottom lip as fear ran through her at the thought of losing Josh. She shrugged, praying her parents were still in the dark about the two. She wasn't ready to give Josh up. They were just getting started.

"How would they even know?"

Maya shook her head as her mind raced, tried to think of anything that would give them away. "I have no clue."

Josh stopped her before the two were in her parents' eyesight. He used her chin to guide his mouth to hers for a soft kiss.

Maya gave him a small smile, as their eyes spoke to each other before going to face her parents.

The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen surprised to find her parents getting ready to walk out the door with Shawn carrying their overnight bags while Katy was grabbing some snacks and drinks for the two.

"There you two are. It took you two long enough. Shawn got call out of town for a job and I'm going with him. We won't be back until late tomorrow night. You two are expected to get up and go to school as normal. No skipping."

Both Maya and Josh closed her eyes relieved for a moment before looking at each other.

Shawn stared at the two teens in front of him. "You two going to be okay on your own again?"

Maya glanced at Josh before looking over at her step-father. "Yeah," she answered. "You two left us a lone for a weekend. One school night is nothing. We will be fine."

Shawn slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving the two teens in front of him.

"We should get going. It's already getting late," Katy interrupted. "Here is some money for pizza and there is still leftovers in refrigerator from last night's dinner. We will be back late tomorrow night."

Maya nodded, as she took the cash and followed behind her parents.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya and Josh both stood there watching her parents' car pull away and out of sight. Josh looked up at the sky as he felt raindrops start to hit the top of his head. "We should go inside before it starts pouring."

Maya shook her head.

Josh raised his eyebrows, "No? But it's already starting to rain," he complained as he pointed up to the sky.

Maya smiled, grabbing Josh's hand and pulling him in the direction of her backyard. "Come on, I have to show you something."

"In your backyard?" he questioned.

"Kind of. It's more in the woods."

Josh frowned. "You want to take me into the woods when it's about to be dark, raining and no one will know where we are because we are home alone? That doesn't sound like a good idea. Do you plan on killing me?"

Maya's smile only grew wider. "Maybe," she shrugged. "I guess it's up to you whether you want to risk your life and come with me or not," she grinned before running away from him.

Josh chuckled, shaking his head, before starting to chase after her. The two laughed, kissed and chased each other a long the way in to the woods as the trees sheltered them a little out of the rain.

"Where are we going?" Josh asked, lacing their fingers together to stop her and pull her back to him. Josh looked back and he could still see part of the Hunter's house in the distance so he knew they weren't real deep in to the wood.

"You'll see," Maya answered, kissing him quickly and dragging him just a little further into the woods before stopping and pointing up at a tree house. "Come on," she ordered, climbing the steps up.

Josh looked a little doubtful, "Is this safe?"

"Let's hope so," she smiled as she stepped on the wooden stairs that led up to the tree house.

Josh returned her smile before following her up and ducking down some so he wouldn't hit his head on the roof. He watched her grab some old blankets out of a little chest in the corner and lay one out on the floor for them while tossing a couple of blankets off to the side. He sat down, looking around the tree house. A smile coming to his face at the sight of Maya's drawings taped to the tree house's walls.

"Phone?" Maya demanded, holding out her hand.

Josh looked at her questioningly but dug it out of his back pocket and handed it to her. She turned the flashlights on both of their phones to light the tree house up some. Josh watched her from his spot before his eyes glanced around the tree house as he listened to his the raindrops hit the roof and a thought popped into his head. "This wouldn't happen to be where Farkle gave you your first kiss, is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maya blushed, biting her lip. "No," she answered, smiling. "He told you?"

Josh nodded, "He did."

"Are you jealous?" she teased, as she laid the phones on the opposite sides of the tree house to light it up.

"Should I be?"

Maya smirked, "Maybe."

"So you're saying I have to go and kick Farkle's ass after he reassured me I didn't have to? Shame because I liked the guy."

Maya shook her head, playfully rolling her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"You like it."

Once again, Maya playfully rolled her eyes while smiling. "I wouldn't even call it a kiss," she eased. "It was more like a peck and it was during truth or dare over in Riley's basement."

"So," he dragged out the o. "I don't have to be worried about you having some undying love for Farkle buried in that heart of your's?"

"Hmm..." Maya pretended to ponder for a moment, "No," she finally answered causing Josh to chuckle as she crawled to sit across from him.

"Good to know."

"I bet it is."

Josh smiled. He eyed her for a moment, before he once again found himself taking in the tree house and Maya's drawings, "Did you come here a lot growing up?" he asked, changing the subject as the two got more comfortable.

Maya nodded. "Shawn built this for me right after he married my mom. It was his first "dad project". He wanted me to have the best tree house out of all of my friends," she laughed, her mind flashing back to when she was thirteen.

"I think he succeeded," Josh chuckled, glancing around the surprisingly big tree house. "I mean we both can lay down in here if we wanted to and we are older than thirteen."

Maya nodded, smiling her own eyes glancing around her tree house before crawling over to straddle Josh's waist and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "You want to know a secret?"

Josh eyed her before slowly nodding.

"You are the first person I've ever brought in here besides Riley."

Josh frowned, wondering why she wouldn't want her friends to come up here.

"This was my escape," she answered his unasked question. "When I needed a break from everyone including my friends I would come here. You are the only person outside of my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Riley that know about this tree house."

"So what you are saying is I'm special?"

Maya pressed her lips together, holding onto his gaze, "You're more than that."

Josh stared into Maya's eyes for a moment before bringing his hands up to gently cupped her cheeks between them, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, "I feel the exact same about you," he told her, quietly, causing her to smile before he pulled her in for a quick but loving kiss. "You want to know a secret?"

Maya nodded as Josh still held her face between his hands and kissed her again.

"You scare me," he murmured against her lips.

Maya took in a deep breath at his words as Josh pulled away to look her in the eyes. Josh gave her a small smile and couldn't help but peck her lips again before speaking.

"I came here thinking this would all be a joke. I would just have fun but do what I had to do so I could go back home and cause the same hell that I was doing before I came here but probably worse," he admitted, swallowing. "Never in a million years when I heard Shawn had a daughter did I believe she would be the one to change my life. To make me want to change my life around and be the person everyone believes I can be. To be the person to get under my skin and I would actually like it," he laughed, causing Maya to smile and bite her lip before his expression turned serious. "Never in a million years did I think I would meet someone who makes me feel complete again. I never thought I would feel this way again after losing baseball. I don't know when it happened but it did and I know one thing for sure is I want you in my life for the rest of my life because I've fallen in love with you."

Maya felt her heart melt and start to beat faster at his confession. "Josh," she breathed out, staring into his eyes.

"I don't expect you to say anything but I just wanted to share-"

"Josh," she cut him off, her own hands going to cup his cheeks. "I'm in love with you too."

The two stayed still after their confessions, their eyes focused on each other before Maya closed the small gap between the two. She felt Josh pull her body even closer to his as the kiss deepen and became heated. She pulled away, their breathing both heavy as he still held her face in between his hands keeping their faces so close their noses touched as they stared in to each other's eyes. "Josh," Maya breathed out, her eyes telling him everything and more.

Josh looked at her surprised. "I didn't tell you that so you would have sex with me."

"I know," Maya slowly nodded. The two's eyes never leaving each other. "But, I want to," she told him, softly. "I want to," she said again more strongly when she saw the questioning in Josh's eyes. "Josh, I'm ready. I trust you and I love you and I want to take this step with you. Right here. Right now," she reassured him, placing another long kiss on his mouth before lifting her arms up so he could easily pull her shirt off before she peeled his shirt off as he left wet hot kisses down her cheek to her neck as he slowly lied her on her back.

He pulled away, lovingly staring down into her blue eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Maya smiled, blushing. She lifted up, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, running his hand over her cheek. "We can stop."

She gazed into his questioning eyes before pressing her lips to his, giving him her answer with no hesitation.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya cuddled up closer to Josh as she listened to Josh's heartbeat against his chest. A small smile came to her face as she thought of the actions that happened not too long ago. Her cheeks turned pink as parts of her body still hurt and ache but she wouldn't take it back. She loved how gentle and loving Josh was with her. She could still feel his thumb wiping away her tears across her cheek and the way his eyes stared into her's. She felt Josh start to play with her hair, another smile coming to her face. She slowly opened her eyes, glancing up to meet his.

"Hi."

"Hi," Maya smiled using his same gentle tone.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked, softly.

"Sore," Maya admitted. "But amazing."

"I'm sorry I can't really do anything about the soreness-"

"Josh, it's okay. It's expected," she cut him off, laughing. "Thank you for being gentle with me."

"I would never do anything to purposely hurt you."

"I know," Maya murmured, giving him a small smile.

Josh returned her small smile before tilting her face up so his lips to meet her's.

"What time is it?" she asked against his lips.

Josh reached over to grab Maya's phone as his was dead, "A little after one."

"We should go back to the house and continue this in the comfy of one of our beds."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, placing a quick kiss on her mouth as he sat up and started to gather their clothes. Once both were dressed, Maya looked over at the blankets and decided to worry about them later. She just wanted to make it back to her or Josh's bed as soon as possible.

The two walked in through the dark kitchen and Maya quickly flipping the lights on and instantly regretted it because it made both her and Josh stopped in their tracks.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts! If you have a question, idea, or want to chat feel free to leave a review and I'll definitely respond. Until next time xoxo.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your reviews/kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter Twelve**

Both Maya and Josh swallowed at the sight of Cory sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Which one of you two is going to explain yourselves?"

Maya and Josh both looked at each other as Cory stood up to walk and stand in front of the two.

Maya took in a deep breath before answering, "We were at my tree house," she told him truthfully, making Josh a little uneasy.

Cory folded his arms across his chest as his eyes narrowed in on the two teens. "You were at your tree house after one in the morning?"

Maya nodded, "We were waiting for it to stop raining and we ended up talking and loss track of time," she explained, glancing back at Josh who nodded in agreement.

"Both of our phones are dead so we didn't know the time," Josh added, thankful Maya's phone went completely dead on their walk back to the house as both held up their dead cell phones. "We didn't realize it was this late."

Cory looked at the two suspiciously before reluctantly nodding his head. "Both of you need to get upstairs and get to bed. You have school in the morning and I expect both of you to be present."

Maya and Josh both nodded and started on their way upstairs.

Cory eyed them as they walked passed him. "Josh," he said, stopping Josh before he could get far. "I would like a few words with you," he told him, glancing back and forth between the two. " Alone," he made clear when he saw the teenage girl stop as well.

Maya swallowed as she felt her heart drop to her stomach. She glanced at Josh who nodded his head for her to go on. She took a quick look over at Cory before reluctantly walking upstairs and leaving Josh with his brother. She walked into the bathroom to clean herself up some. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror before adverting her eyes to stare at herself. She blushed, biting her lips as she thought about how Josh has seen every part of her. She finished cleaning herself up and getting dressed for bed before sneaking out of the bathroom. She stopped, looking in the direction of the stair, and hated knowing Josh was still most likely getting chewed out by his brother.

**XOXOXOXO**

Cory waited until he was sure Maya was upstairs and heard her bedroom door close before looking back at his brother. "I want you to be honest with me," he told him. "Is what was said the truth?" he asked. "You two were at the tree house, talking, and loss track of time?"

Josh turned his attention from the staircase the blonde just walked up to his brother and slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Josh."

"Cory," Josh said back in Cory's same warning tone.

Cory sighed.

"Cory, it's not what you think."

"Josh, how can I not think what I'm thinking? It's after one in the morning and you two were out alone. I know your past. I know how you go from girl to girl."

"It's not like that with Maya. I would never do that to her."

"It better not be," Cory told him before sighing again. "I know since you have gotten here you have been on the right track and I know I haven't been the best brother but please don't do anything stupid or take Maya down with you while doing something stupid."

Josh shook his head, "Cory, I would never do anything purposely to hurt Maya."

Cory stared into his little brother's eyes before he nodded and walked over closer to his younger brother, resting a hand on his shoulder, "You better not," he told him, quietly. "She is Shawn's daughter, Josh."

Josh nodded, swallowing.

"I want you to come over and start having dinner at my house at least once a week so we can talk and catch up."

Josh shrugged. "Fine."

Cory nodded, keeping his eyes on his brother. "Lock the door behind me and get to bed."

Josh nodded again, locking the door behind Cory as he left. He waited until he saw his brother's car pulled out of the driveway before climbing the stairs. He was satisfied at how things went with Cory because he knew they could have gone twenty times worst but knew both him and Maya would still be on edge. He walked into his bedroom surprised to find Maya sitting crossed-leg on his bed. He gives her a small smile as he closed his bedroom door and out of habit locking it.

"Do you think he is going to tell my parents?" she asked, quietly.

"I don't know," Josh answered, honestly, walking over to her as she adjusted herself to kneel at the edge of his bed and wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms instantly went around her waist. Josh placed his forehead against hers. "He didn't say but I don't think he will."

Maya nodded biting her lip. She closed her eyes, her mind going to the worst. "This is all my fault, if we didn't go to the tree house-"

"Hey," Josh cut her off, gently, catching her attention. He gently pressed a soft kiss on her forehead then her nose then her lips before resting his forehead back against hers again. "This isn't your fault. How were we suppose to know Cory was going to come and check on us when last time he didn't? We were alone for an entire weekend and he didn't once call or come over to check on us."

Maya slowly nodded.

"Let's not let this ruin our night. Tonight was special"

Maya nodded again, a small smile coming to her face. "No matter what," she began, softly. "I don't regret anything, especially tonight."

"Me either. What I told you in the tree house I meant every word. You bring out feelings in me that I've never felt before."

Maya bit her lip, blushing before giving Josh a seductive look, "And you make me want to do things I've never wanted to do before."

"Maya," Josh laughed before tilting Maya's chin up so her lips could meet his for a long kiss. "I love you," he murmured against her lips, placing a soft loving kiss on her lips.

Maya smiled into the kiss, "I love you too."

"We just have to wait it out," he told her, when he pulled away. "What happens. Happens. If Cory tells your parents he caught us out at one in the morning then there is nothing we can do about it."

Maya nodded, biting her lip. "You're right."

Josh nodded, "Let's not worry about it anymore."

Maya nodded again.

Josh gently cupped Maya's face in his hands and pulled her in for another quick kiss before reaching over and pulling the blankets down on his bed. "Let's get comfy and get to bed."

Maya got under the covers as Josh stripped down to his boxers before getting under the covers with her and instantly pulling Maya close to him. "Do you ever think about the future?" she asked him, softly. "Like where you want to be after we graduate high school?"

Josh glanced down at Maya to meet her eyes.

"I applied to NYU before I even met you," she told him, not giving him a chance to speak. "And I got in."

Josh looked at Maya, shocked.

"My parents don't know yet. They are assuming I'm still going to go somewhere on the west coast but I'm going to NYU."

"Maya I can't ask you to-"

"I want to. Josh, I want to see where this goes and give us a real chance because I know long distance doesn't usually work and if our relationship doesn't work then it doesn't work. It will be a lesson learn but I don't think I'm going to regret this decision at all. New York is filled with art and its an easy decision knowing you are going to be there."

Josh stared into her eyes before nodding and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm not sure you can count on me being there though because Shawn is going to kill me when he finds out about us and if he doesn't kill me when he finds out then he especially will when he finds out you are moving to New York."

Maya chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll protect you," she smiled as she snuggled up even closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, both wanting to be as close to each other as possible as the two fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXO**

Maya yawned, shutting her locker. She glanced down the hall when something caught her attention. She squinted her tired eyes trying to get them to focus more so she could get a better look down the hall because she couldn't believe her eyes. "Riley?" she muttered to herself, surprised to see her best friend at school. She started to rush in her direction. "Riley!" she yelled, trying to get her best friend's attention as she continued to make her way through the crowd of people.

She stopped in the middle of the hall, frowning when she saw Riley make eye contact with her but quickly rush off in the opposite direction. Maya shook her head as she watched the back of her best friend walk quickly away from her.

"You know it's rude to stand in the middle of the hallway."

Maya wasn't sure how long she stood there hurt and stun by her best friend's brush off but a smile came to her face at the sound of the voice behind her. She turned to fake glare at him before walking over. "Tell someone who cares," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled away from him to dodge his kiss when he leaned in to kiss her. "You know it's rude to kiss in the middle of the hallway."

"Tell someone who cares," he said, before capturing her lips with his.

"Did you know Riley was here?" she asked when they pulled away.

Josh shook his head as he laced their fingers together and walked over to his locker.

Maya nodded, "She is and I yelled her name and she looked directly at me and walked in the other direction."

Josh furrowed his eyebrows confused, "That's weird. Did you two get into a fight?"

Maya shook her head. "We were fine the last time I saw her. We talked about you."

Josh nodded with a slight smile. "Then I wouldn't worry too much about it," he tried to ease. "Maybe she just needed a minute to herself and needed to get away. Nothing against you."

Maya nodded, biting her lip. "I just hope everything is okay and I didn't do anything wrong. I know I haven't been there like I was but I've been sending her texts and she isn't responding."

Josh sighed, "Hey," he waited until her eyes were looking into his, "I'm sure if something was wrong she would turn to you."

Maya nodded, pressing her lips together as Josh pulled her to him. She closed her eyes for a moment allowing herself to feel his comfort before opening her eyes and staring in the direction her best friend hurried down away from her. She felt Josh pressed a kiss on the top of her head causing her to smile. She rested her chin on his chest to look him in the eyes. "Thank you."

Josh gave her a confused look.

"For comforting me and being there for me."

Josh smiled. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review with your thoughts. Until next time xoxo.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your reviews/kudos. They mean so much to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Josh sat on Cory and Topanga's couch, saying a little prayer to himself, hoping this dinner would fly by. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. The less time he was there the less likely Cory would bring up catching him and Maya out at one in the morning.

He caught a glimpse of Riley as she came down to grab a drink and was about to go back to her room before he stood and grabbed her attention. "Can we talk for a second?" he asked, glancing over at Topanga who was busy in the kitchen while Cory sat at the table busy grading papers.

Riley nodded, and signal for him to follow her to her room. She softly shut the door behind the two. "What's up?"

"I know I may be overstepping my boundaries and if you don't want to talk about it then I completely understand but I wanted to talk to you about Maya," he began softly and could instantly see Riley wince then try to play it cool.

"What about her?" Riley swallowed, trying to shrug it off her nervousness.

Josh eyed Riley for a moment before answering, "She's scared you're mad at her or she has done something wrong."

Riley frowned, "What in the world would make her think that?"

"I don't know, maybe you looked right at her and walked in the other direction after she yelled your name to get your attention," he pointed out. "Or the fact you're avoiding her texts."

Riley shook her head. She should have known Maya would tell Josh everything. "I'm not mad at her and she hasn't done anything wrong."

It was Josh's turn to frown. "Okay, so what's going on? Did something happen or is it because of me?"

Riley quickly shook her head no. "No, nothing happened and it's not because of you. I just need space. When I saw Maya, it was my first day back at school and I just needed to take a step back from everything including my friends which includes Maya."

Josh noticed the look in Riley's eyes. He pretty sure it's the look he gives his mother when he wasn't coming completely clean when he was withholding information. His mother always told him the Matthews are the worst at lying and she knows when he isn't being completely honest with her. He didn't have the relationship with Riley to call her out on it. He should be thankful she was answering what she did. "So you just need space?"

Riley nodded, "I just need space. Tell Maya everything is fine between her and I and I'll come to her when I'm ready."

Josh nodded, knowing there was more to what was going on but also knew Riley wasn't ready to open up just yet and he wasn't the person to get her to open up.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see Josh entering as she was loading the dishwasher up, "You're home."

"I'm home," he smiled back, his eyes on her as he walked over to lean back against the sink next to her.

"How was your dinner at the Matthew's?"

Josh slowly nodded, "It was good."

Maya turned the water off and looked at Josh with suspicious eyes, "Good?"

Josh looked around, "Where's your-"

"Upstairs. They turned in early tonight. Why? Did-"

"I think were good," he cut her off softly. "I don't think Cory is going to tell on us. He didn't say anything tonight."

Maya swallowed, nodding. She pressed her lips together to hide her smile as relief washed through her body. She had to remind herself to stay in her spot and not throw her arms around Josh and kiss him because she was scared once she started she wouldn't be able to stop.

"I know not a lot of time has gone by but I think if he was going to he would have already," he continued, softly. "He has continued to acted as if nothing happened so I think he is keeping it a secret."

Maya bit her lip as she stared into Josh's eyes, both knowing how lucky they got.

"I talked to Riley tonight."

Maya looked at Josh surprised and knew he talked to Riley for her, "Josh, you didn't have-"

Josh shook his head, "I wanted to. I was there and I know you have been worried about her being mad at you but she's not," he told her, softly, making her smile. "She just needed space like I said she did."

"Really?"

Josh nodded. "She told me to tell you, you did nothing wrong and she just needs some space right now and she will come to you when she is ready."

Maya smiled, "Thank you.'

Josh returned her smile, rubbing her upper shoulder. The two got loss in their own little world, conversating quietly but not noticing someone was just around the corner watching them closely.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya redid her messy bun still sweaty from her workout as she walked in the front door of her house. She took her gym shoes off as she slipped her earphones into the pocket of her jacket. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge before looking over at the time. A small smile came to her face knowing she still had chance to spend a little alone time with Josh before he had to leave to go to Cory's for what was the third week in a row while her parents forced her to have a family dinner with them. She headed up the stairs and straight to his room, knowing he planned on getting his homework out of the way for the weekend.

"Gorgeous! Where have you been?" Josh asked as she entered his room.

"The gym," she answered as she walked over and straddle his lap.

"I could have gave you a work out," he smirked, seductively.

"Josh!" she shrieked, whacking him on his chest.

"It's the truth and you know I could still give you that workout," he told her kissing her along her neck up to her cheek then finding her mouth.

Maya smiled into the kiss. "What kind of work out did you have in mind? Because I have to take a shower and you have to go to your brother's."

"Oh, don't worry, my workout we can do and shower at the same-" Josh began to answer but interrupt by his phone. "-time. Ignore it," he told her, pulling her back in for a deep kiss. He sighed against her mouth when his phone began to ring again and Maya pulled away and reached for his phone.

"It's your mom."

"I told you to ignore it."

Maya smiled, shaking her head. "Answer your phone," she ordered, holding out his phone.

"But-"

"No buts. You need to talk to your mom."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Yeah because right now I want to talk to my mom as I have my girlfriend on my lap who I was trying to seduce before she called."

Maya gave him a look before he rolled his eyes and brought his cellphone up to his ear to answer. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss on this neck.

"Hey mom."

_"How's my birthday boy?"_

Maya pulled back to look at Josh with shocked wide eyes as he deep swallowed.

"Mom, my birthday was-"

_"I know it was the other day but-"_

"Mom, it's okay. I know you didn't forget," he reassured his mother, wanting to drop the birthday subject because of the look on Maya's face.

_"Fine. I know you're not big on your birthday but how's my baby boy? I haven't talked to you in a while."_

"Good. I've been busy," he said into phone but tap Maya's nose causing her to smile.

_"By busy I hope you don't mean by partying and girls."_

"No Mom. I'm not partying and I'm not distracted by girls."

Maya raised an eyebrow at Josh.

Josh put his hand of his phone. "What? I'm distracted by you, not girls."

Maya smiled, playfully rolling her eyes before she rested her head back in the crook of his neck.

_"Good, I'm really proud of you my sweet baby boy. I knew you could turn your life around and get back on track to become the man I always dreamed of you being."_

Maya smiled against Josh's neck at his mother's words.

_"Keep it up because I want you to come home and the sooner the better."_

Maya's smile faded as her heart dropped.

Josh kissed the side of Maya's head, knowing his mom's words hurt her. "Mom. I'm going to get off of here. I have tons of homework to do."

_"Okay, I'll talk to you soon. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye Mom."

Josh hung his phone, sighing as he reached over and placed it back on his desk.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?" Maya asked, shocked that she let his birthday slip by.

"My birthday is not a big deal," he shrugged.

"Josh-"

"It's not. I've never been someone who is about their birthdays. My birthday was always for my mom. I'm her miracle surprise baby. I was a spoiled child so birthdays were nothing special because I always got what I wanted anyway whether it was a Tuesday or my birthday. It didn't matter. My birthday was always about spending the day doing whatever my mom wanted to do. Now, that I'm older there is always a party to go if I want so what's the difference if it's my birthday weekend or just a random party?"

"Yeah but what if I wanted to make it special for you?"

"You already did. I got birthday se-"

"Josh!" Maya whacked his chest, blushing. "Don't you dare finish that sentence," she threatened causing Josh to laugh.

"Maya, seriously," he began, his tone changing and catching her attention. "I don't need anything, especially from you. I have you and that's all I need," he told her, caressing her cheek, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "I don't know where I would be in life without you and I'm thankful you are in my life. You make me want to better in life. I wouldn't be on the tracks I'm on without you."

Maya gave him a small smile. "I think you are giving me too much credit-"

Josh shook his head. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Josh, the real you never left. We've been through this-"

"But you make me want to bring out the best in me."

Maya shook her head and went to speak but Josh gently cupped her face between his hands, stopping her.

"It's the truth," he told her, staring into her eyes. "If it wasn't for you I would have never started to get my life back on track. You are the reason I started back on the right track. I didn't want to disappoint you and I wanted to be someone who deserves your love, to hold your hand, to kiss you, to be the one you fall in love with. I wasn't that guy when I walked into your front door. You made me change. I wouldn't have turned my homework in if you didn't call me out on it and thanks to you, I played baseball, well I guess you could call it baseball for the first time in a long time and actually enjoyed it. You are the best gift I could ever get."

Maya smiled, her cheeks turning even pinker before leading in for a long deep kiss. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," he said back, tucking a piece of her hair that wasn't in her bun behind her ear.

"But next year we celebrate your birthday."

Josh chuckled, "Deal."

Maya stared into Josh's eyes, "Just so you know, I'm thankful for you too," she told him, softly. "You make me so happy and I'm grateful you came into my life when you did because you show me what love is suppose to feel like before you when I was with Lucas I never felt this way and I just think about the what ifs if you didn't come into my life and how I would have regretted so many decisions," she told him, thinking about how she would have probably caved in and let her first time be with Lucas.

"You don't have to worry about the what ifs because they didn't happen. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," he promised, stroking her cheek.

Maya smiled before leaning in for what was suppose to be a soft kiss but quickly got heated. "What time do you have to be at Cory's?" she murmured against his lips.

Josh glanced over at the time, "Not for another hour."

"I can't believe you already have to go over there again," she pouted.

Josh chuckled, placing a quick kiss on her mouth. "At least it's Friday."

"But you are going over Farkle's after dinner."

Josh nodded, "But you'll see me before I go over there I'm coming here before I head over."

"Are you going to miss me that much you have to come back and see me?" she grinned.

"Totally."

"So, do you want to go and get that quick workout and shower in?" she smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Quick? Yesterday was my birthday and I've been on time every time I've had to go so I think I can be a little late." He leaned in, kissing her passionately as he stood up, carrying her with him.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya sat quietly at the table across from her parents and couldn't help but feel odd sitting there without Josh.

"So."

Her mother began, breaking the silence and grabbing her attention.

"You and Lucas have been broken up for a while has any other boy grabbed your attention yet?"

Both Maya and Shawn scrunched their faces up in disgust. This was the last topic Maya wanted to talk about while it was the last topic Shawn wanted to hear.

Maya swallowed knowing she couldn't be truthful and tell them she was madly in love with the boy sleeping in the room next to her's so she shrugged her shoulder and lied, "No."

"No?" Katy asked, raising her eyebrows.

Maya kept her eyes on her plate. "No," she answered again.

"You and Josh seem to be really close."

Maya's eyes darted up at the sound of Shawn's voice. She slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Maybe he is scaring all the boys away from asking you out because they know he lives here and is like a brother to you."

Maya had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her mom's words. "Maybe."

"Well, it's probably a good thing because you will be off to California in no time."

Maya's heart dropped. She bit her lip, glancing between her parents. She knew she wasn't ready to come clean about Josh but at least she could come clean about this without Josh being home to witness or hear it. "Actually, I'm going to go to NYU instead."

Maya felt both of her parent's wide eyes on her.

"What?" Shawn snapped.

"NYU?" Katy asked, shocked.

Maya nodded, "Yeah, I've changed my mind and I want to go to NYU."

"You've never mentioned NYU before," Katy stated.

Yeah, where is this coming from?" Shawn added, his eyes on his daughter.

"That's because you haven't asked but think about it. New York would be the perfect place for me to go. I love art and I can go there and gain experiences and live the college life like I want to-"

"Is art the real reason or is it because of a certain someone?"

Maya swallowed as she felt Shawn's eyes watching her every move and action.

"Someone?" Katy asked, laughing, before Maya could react. "Shawn, she already said there is no one new in her life."

Maya could feel Shawn's eyes on her but was thankful for Josh coming in the backdoor followed by a shocking guest.

"Riley."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"I'm going to go and pump Farkle up for his date with Smackle tomorrow," Josh told the girls, knowing the two most likely wanted alone time and only followed them up to Maya's room to get a quick kiss good-bye from Maya.

Maya got up from her spot on the bed to walk Josh over to her bedroom door. "Do not give him bad advice," she warned.

"Bad advice? Do I look like the type of guy to give bad advice?"

Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"I got you didn't I?"

"And you should thank your lucky stars," she smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, trust me I do," he told her, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later," he told Riley who gave him a small smile before he turned his attention on the blonde wrapped in arms. "And I'll see you tonight," he smiled, placing another kiss on her lips.

Riley sat back, her eyes observing the exchange between her best friend and uncle as the two started to whisper to each other. She could instantly see the look in her best friend's eyes. Her best friend was in love. A small smile came to her face when she saw the same look in her uncle's eyes. She watched the blonde watch her uncle leave her room before looking over at her.

The two remained quiet for what felt like forever as awkwardness started to take over. Each of them hating it.

"I'm sorry," Maya broke the silence, walking over to sit across from her best friend on her bed. "I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you. I know I've been a horrible friend."

Riley shook her head, "It's not your fault. It's not like I turned to you and I needed space."

Maya slowly nodded, biting her lip, wondering why Riley would need space from her. "Is it because of Josh?" she asked, softly, knowing her relationship with Josh has been the biggest change to happen recently. "Do you not like me and him being together?" she asked, hesitantly, hating the thought that her best friend didn't like her with the person she was madly in love with. "You can be honest with me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I feel like ever since I told you Josh and I kissed that's when things between us changed. I feel like that's when our friendship started drifting away and I know I'm mostly to blame-"

"Maya, I don't care you kissed my uncle or the two of you are together now. I told you to go for it."

Maya slowly nodded as her mind raced with the ideas of what was wrong between the two of them if it wasn't over Josh.

"We are okay," Riley reassured her best friend, hoping her word would stay true after the truth came out about her and Lucas but she wasn't ready to confess to that just yet.

Maya nodded again.

"Speaking of Josh, how are things between you two?" Riley asked, hoping bringing up a happier subject would make things less tense and she could keep her secret buried for now.

Maya blushed, biting her lip to hide her smile, "They've been going really good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Maya nodded, not being able to hide her smile. "I'm in love with him," she admitted the obvious. "And I know we haven't been together long but I'm completely head over heels in love with him."

Riley wasn't surprised by her best friend's confession about being in love. "So you two are serious?"

"Yeah," Maya smiled, nodding.

"Have you two..."

Maya slowly nodded, "Josh and I have had sex," she admitted, biting her lip.

Riley looked at her with huge eyes.

Maya nodded, pressing her lips together.

"Wow," Riley breathed out, shocked her best friend took that step. "That's huge for you and your relationship with Josh and it happened fast."

"I know," Maya agreed. "It's not like we planned for it to happen or anything. It just kind of did but it felt right and you know I would have never taken that step with him if I didn't feel I was ready."

Riley nodded.

"I don't regret it. Taking that step with Josh felt right and I feel like it just made our love stronger and I feel so connected to him. I'm in love him and everything just feels right with him," she breathed out.

"I'm happy for you," Riley smiled.

Maya returned her smile, "Thank you."

"What are you going to do about your parents?"

Maya sighed, "I don't know," she answered, honestly. "I'm honestly surprised your dad hasn't told Shawn he caught us-"

"My dad caught you and Josh having sex!" Riley hissed.

"No," Maya hissed back, her eyes wide. "Keep your voice down. He caught us coming home after one in the morning."

"Where were you at one in the morning?"

Maya bit her lip, blushing, "The tree house."

"The tree house? Why were you at-oh my God!" Riley shrieked.

Maya covered Riley's mouth, "Shh."

"The tree house is definitely sacred now."

Maya closed her eyes, laughing as she covered her cheeks to hide the redness.

"Wait! That was like almost a month ago when my dad checked in on you guys."

Maya nodded as the two realized how much time has gone by and how much they've missed out on each other's lives.

"Wow, we really need to catch up."

Maya nodded in agreement.

"So I was thinking," Riley grinned. "I really want to get back out there. I've already gone back to school so now I was thinking of going to Zay's party."

Maya raised an eyebrow, "You want to go to a party?"

Riley nodded.

Maya sighed, shaking her head, "I don't know-"

"Come on, please. I don't want to go by myself."

"Riles-"

"Please."

Maya swallowed, knowing it was probably a bad idea and would regret going but she found herself agreeing, "Fine, I'll go."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

A short time later Maya found herself looking around the room at all of her drunk classmates. She was pretty sure her and Riley were the only sober ones there.

"You know what time it is?" Zay slurred, coming up behind the girls and wrapping an arm around Maya and Riley's shoulders. "Never have I ever."

"Ooh, that will be fun," Riley grinned.

"We all know who is going to be the most sober at the end of the game," Lucas snickered, nodding his head towards Maya as a few of the guys laughed.

Maya rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend, "Really, Lucas? Remember I thought I was a whore?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest, wiping the smile off of Lucas's face. She watched as everyone started to take a seat to make a circle. "Riles, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please Maya," Riley begged. "And think about you'll have more chances to drink," she grinned before walking over and taking a seat.

Maya sighed, before reluctantly taking a seat next to Riley.

"We ready? Zay asked as everyone who was playing took their seat before he began. "One thing I have never done but I want to is have shower sex," Zay admitted. "So ladies if any of you are up to it I'm your guy."

Maya watched a few of other including Riley take a drink before lifting her cup up to her mouth. She could feel Lucas's eyes and the steam coming off of him at her confession,

"Lucas, my man," Zay went to high five Lucas when he saw Maya take a drink from her cup but his hand instantly went down when he saw the glare on Lucas's face. "Oh," he said, looking over at Maya.

"We need to talk," Lucas said, standing up before pulling Maya up from her seat.

Riley watched with worried eyes as Lucas and Maya walked away from the group. She took her phone out sending a text to Josh.

Lucas dragged Maya into a slightly secluded area.

"You're having sex with Josh?!"

Maya shook her head, "That's none of your business. We were playing a game and I answered truthfully."

"You barely even know him and you are already having sex with him."

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"Never in a million years did I think you would become the girl standing in front of me. A cheater-"

"I didn't cheat on you, Lucas and I don't know how many times I have to tell you that or at least I didn't cheat on you the way you think I did and keep accusing me of. Nothing physical happened between me and Josh until after we broke up. Yes, I develop feelings for Josh and I was drawn to him while we were together and it was wrong of me to stay with you when I knew there was something beginning to happen between me and Josh but I didn't act on them instead I did what I thought was right and I tried to push those feelings away and I tried to make our relationship work but I couldn't. I wasn't happy, Lucas, and I know that suck for you and is hard for you to hear but we aren't meant to be together. Josh makes me happy. I'm in love with him and as crazy as this sounds because we are young but I can picture spending the rest of my life with him."

Lucas shook his head, "You're making a mistake."

"No, I'm not."

Lucas stared into Maya's eyes as his words came out strong, "Maya, mark my words he's going to hurt you. He is going to hurt you and go back to New York."

Maya swallowed at Lucas's words. Josh would never hurt her. She went to defend Josh when another party goers words caught her attention.

"Everybody run! The cops are here!"

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh and Farkle rushed through the crowd of teenagers. "Do you see them?"

Farkle shook his head, "No," he yelled over the music as his eyes try to find the blonde and brunette they were looking for.

The two stopped at the sound of people yelling to run, the cops were here. Josh started pushing through the crowd, his eyes searching for Maya or Riley.

"Josh!"

Josh turned to see his niece coming his way. "Riley! Where's Maya?" he asked, once the two made their way to each other with Farkle following close behind Josh.

"I don't know," Riley began to answer when Josh's eyes zoomed in on the other side of the room where Lucas grabbed Maya's hand to run before she tried to pull out of his grip.

"Maya," he murmured as he started to rush in her direction with the two following him. Josh could hear Maya telling Lucas she had to find Riley as he got closer. "Maya!" he yelled getting her attention.

He watched her turn shock to see him there and the look of disappointment on Lucas's face at the sight of him as Maya ran into his waiting arms.

"We have to get out here-"

"Don't move! Stay there!"

Maya looked at Josh with wide eyes as the five were surrounded and caught.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"I'll get it," Katy yelled as she heard their phone ring.

Shawn walked into Maya and Josh's bathroom, dumping the small trashcan into the larger one when something caught his attention. He picked up the box, investigating it. He saw the pregnancy test was inside the box. "Katy!" he yelled waiting for his wife to come into the bathroom and trying to keep his rage from bursting.

Katy rushed into the bathroom, her eye's eyes went wide at the site of a pregnancy test box in her husband's hands.

"Please tell me this is your's and you know the results."

Katy shook her head. "It's not mine and I have no clue what the results are," she told him. "And I have something that makes this night even better."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "What could possibly make this night better?"

"I just hung up with the cops."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

The two teens slowly follow behind the adults. Maya pressed her lips together as she watched Shawn hang up her mother's and his coats.

Josh swallowed at the tension in the air. "Shawn, I'm sorry-"

"I'll deal with you tomorrow," Shawn cut Josh off, his eyes letting him know now was not the time. "Go upstairs and get to bed. Both of you."

Maya looked over at Josh, her eyes telling him to go ahead up stairs she was going to stay and talk to her parents. She watched Josh hesitantly walk up the stairs before turning her attention on her parents.

"I can explain," Maya told her parents, desperately.

"No need to. I know what's going on."

Maya frowned at Shawn's words and knew instantly where he was putting the blame. "It's not Josh's fault."

Katy glared at her daughter with her hand on her hip. "We have never received a call from the police and now he is here and we get one."

Maya shook her head, "But it's not his fault. He only came to the party because Riley texted him to come. She was afraid that Lucas and I was going to get into an argument and she text Josh-"

Shawn shook his head, "Don't make up an excuse for Josh-"

"It's not an excuse! It's the truth. Josh came to the party to make sure we were okay that I was okay."

"Why are you defending him?" Shawn asked, fold his arms across his chest. "You are trying to make a strong argument for his case and have yet to defend yourself. Is there something you need to tell us?"

Maya watched as her mother went and stood next to her step-father both of their eyes on her. She pressed her lips together, swallowing as her eyes went back and forth between the two. She knew exactly what the question meant but refused to give them anything that may make the case against Josh worse and make them take him away from her. She knew lying may come back and bite her in the ass but right now it was worth it. She shook her head, "No."

"There is nothing you need to tell us?" Shawn asked again.

Maya looked into Shawn's eyes. "No, there is nothing to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts. If you want to chat feel free to send me a pm. Until next time xoxo.


	14. Love's A Loaded Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your reviews/kudos! I really appreciate you taking the time to do so. They keep me wanting to continue to write. I decided to start including the chapter's titles. If you don't like that please leave me a review stating that and I'll stop and wait until the story is completely over to put the titles in.
> 
> Disclaimer:I Own Nothing
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Love's A Loaded Gun**

Maya laid restlessly in her bed, turning from side to side, not being able to fall asleep after the night she had. She sighed, rolling on to her back to stare up at the ceiling, giving up on sleep. She stayed still for a moment before leaning over to grab her cell phone off of her nightstand to look at the time.

3:01am.

She bit her lip, knowing her parents were most likely asleep. She knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't stop herself as she quietly got out of bed, tip toeing across her room and slowly opening her door making it make as little as sounds as possible to her relief her parents' door was shut. She quickly made her way to his door and slipped in, walking over to his bed.

"Josh," she whispered, shaking him softly before he woke up and his eyes adjusted before going wide at the site of her in his room.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Josh hissed quietly.

"I had to see you."

"Maya you can not be in here right now. The last thing we need is your parents to come in here and see you in my room."

"Josh calm down. They are both asleep."

"Maya, it's still not a good idea for you to be in my room. What if they wake up?"

"I know but I couldn't sleep and I had to see you."

Josh stared up into her eyes and could see the fear in her eyes. He sat up pulling her close to him. The two stayed like for a moment before he finally spoke, "You're going to hate what I'm about to say," he began softly, grabbing her attention. "But tomorrow we have to tell them the truth about us-"

Maya narrowed her eyes in, shaking her head before cutting him off, "Josh. No."

"We have to," he told her, caressing her cheek.

"No, we don't. Josh, they will separate us and not let us be together," she argued as the fear of losing him started to sink in. "I think we should let this blow over first before we tell them."

Josh shook his head, biting his lip.

Maya took his hand into her, squeezing it. "Josh, we have to wait once this goes away then we can tell them."

Josh shook his head again. "I think this is a bad idea. They are already-"

"No, it's not," she promised. "I already told Shawn there is nothing going on between us and I believe he believes me. They are just upset right now but I'm going to make sure they know it's not your fault what happened tonight."

Josh sighed, staying quiet. "I think we both should get some sleep."

Maya stared at Josh for a moment, "Josh."

Josh held her gaze, before pulling her onto his lap as she instantly wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Maya closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her forehead.

"I love you," he told her pressing a soft kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh sat at the dining room table, nervously twiddling his thumbs as his eyes stared down at nothing. He felt Shawn pacing behind him, before the older man finally began to speak grabbing Josh's attention.

"Josh, I'm not stupid. I know what is going on between the two of you. I see the little looks between the two of you, the sneaky touches and the love struck look in Maya's eyes when she looks at you and it needs to stop."

Josh swallowed.

"Maya has always talked about wanting to get away and go to California so she could live by the ocean and be a free spirit. She had big dreams of getting out of here and now she is talking about settling down in New York. A place, she has maybe mentioned once as a backup plan. You think I don't know the real reason why she has had this sudden change of heart? Because I know it's not because of NYU."

Josh looked up at Shawn. "I didn't ask her to move to New York."

"You didn't have to, Josh! She is willing to give up everything for you."

"Shawn, I would never ask Maya to give up her dreams for me. I want her to have all of her dreams and more. Believe it or not, I do love her."

"You love her?"

"Yes."

"You want her to have all of her dreams and more?

"Yes."

Shawn shook his head, glaring at Josh before walking over and taking something off of the kitchen counter Josh didn't notice. "Then how do you answer this?" he asked, dropping a zip lock bag containing the open pregnancy test box causing Josh's eyes to go wide and his stomach drop to the floor as fear ran through every bone of his body.

"I'm guessing you didn't know," Shawn stated at the look on the younger boy's face. "So I guess Maya is keeping secrets from you too. Doesn't feel good, does it?"

Josh looked up at the older man.

"We found the pregnancy test in your and Maya's bathroom right before we got that lovely phone call," Shawn continued before Josh could answer. "And thank God it's negative," he revealed, making Josh let out a breath of relief. "But what if she was pregnant? How is she going to live her dreams with a baby? It would just be another way you ruin her life, right? Maya has changed for the worst since you've come into the picture. She's not the sweet innocent girl she was before you came. She is having sex to the point where she has to take a pregnancy test because she is scared she is pregnant. She is out partying to the point where she was caught by the police. She is lying to the point where she stood right there last night and looked me in the eyes and lied straight to my face. It's not the first time because I'm pretty sure she lied to me right after Lucas warned me about you two. Before you came into the picture, Maya never lied to us, she wasn't having sex or partying or getting caught by the police. Some influence you've been on her and you say you love her? Here I was wanting to help you instead you came here and ruined my daughter's life."

Josh shook his head, "Shawn, I don't want to ruin Maya's life"

"Damn straight and you're not going to because I'm not going to let you. Your past speaks for itself, Josh. You played a good part when you first got here because I trusted you when I shouldn't have. You have been untrustworthy and going behind my back so if you think I'm going to trust you with my daughter, you are dead wrong. I will never trust you with my daughter. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. My daughter deserves better than you. You're not good enough for Maya and you never will be. If you love her like you say you do then you want what is best for her and what is best for her is for you to break up with her because she deserves the best and that's not you."

Josh's heart sunk at his words because he knew Shawn was right. He always knew in his heart Maya deserved better than him. He wasn't good enough for her and never would be. He remained quiet as all of Shawn's word continued to sink in. He knew Maya deserves the world and the last thing he wanted was to be the reason she couldn't have it or be the one holding her back from it. He swallowed, lowering his head. "I'll end it," he agreed, quietly. "But I want to go back to New York."

Shawn nodded. "Okay."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya watched as her mother sat hesitantly next to her on her bed. She remained quiet waiting for her mother to break the silence and throw whatever punishment her way.

"Now, that we are alone. I'm going to ask you what Shawn asked you last night and I want you to be completely honest with me. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Maya swallowed, hating she was about to lie again. She shook her head, standing her ground from last night. "No."

Katy sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. What is there that you want me to say because obviously you are assuming something?"

Katy shook her head, "Nothing. If you say there is nothing to tell then I guess there is nothing to tell."

Maya nodded, looking away from her mother. "So what is my punishment for last night?"

Katy pat her daughter's leg, "There is no punishment," she told her causing Maya to look at her mother with shocked eyes.

"You know Josh isn't the one to blame for last night, right? He wasn't even at the party until the very end and it was because Riley texted him."

Her mother just kissed the top of head telling her to shut her windows it's about to storm before leaving her confused and alone in her room.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

"Josh, you're not going to believe it."

Maya began, walking into his room and wrapping her arms around his neck. "There is no punishment," she told him, leaning up to kiss him. She frowned when she didn't feel Josh kiss back, "What's wrong?"

Josh looked around the room before finally looking into Maya's eyes.

Maya felt her heart break at the look in his eyes. She frantically shook her head. She remembered the look from when he told her they could only be friends. "No! Josh! No!" she shouted as her heart started to pound against her chest.

"Maya," Josh sighed, pulling away from her completely. "We can't keep doing this."

Maya felt like she was hit by a truck. "What do you mean we can't keep doing this?"

"Exactly what I said."

She shook her head again, praying her tears wouldn't come down. "Josh, yes we can-"

"No we can't."

"Yes, we can, Josh. I love you and you love me. We are in love and w-"

"Had sex?" Josh cut her off, knowing this was his gateway. He needed to get Maya to hate him and downgrading what was special between them would be the perfect way to get her to let him go so she can begin her life without him in it. "Maya, you think that meant something? It meant nothing."

Maya shook her head, "I don't believe you," she told him, softly. "Something happened for you to be saying this to me because I know you wouldn't be saying it otherwise. I know you love me and I don't question that for a moment and I know you know what is happening between us is special."

Josh shook his head not looking Maya in the eyes as he turned his back to her, watching the raindrops hit the window. "Maya, it's nothing special. I've slept with a lot of girls. Did you really think you were going to be the last? Or you were the first girl's virginity I've taken? You weren't and you aren't the first girl I got to fall in love with me and you aren't going to be the last girl I get to fall for me," he finished before turning back to face her.

Maya shook her head as she made eye contact with Josh. She refused to let her tears fall at the moment. '"You're just trying to hurt me."

"I'm telling you the truth!" he yelled, making Maya flinch. "I told you on the first day I met you not to fall in love with me."

Maya continued shaking her head, wondering where all of this was coming from. It was in that moment she noticed all of his bags were packed. Her eyes went wide and her heart sunk further as she looked at his bags back to him, "Josh?"she gasped then heard car's beeps outside and they both looked towards the window.

"I have to go," Josh swallowed, looking straight ahead and refusing to make eye contact with her as he picked up his bags.

"Josh, please! Stop!" Maya begged, trying to stop him as he picked up his bags. Her tears now poured down her cheeks as she followed him through the house and out to Cory's car.

"Josh, whatever happened we can get through this. Just talk to me! Tell me what happened!" she told him as he loaded his bags into the car and shutting the trunk. "Josh, just please don't go."

Josh opened the passenger's car door, still not looking over at Maya as he stared straight ahead, "We're done," he told her before closing the car door.

"Josh!" Maya yelled, hoping he would get out of the car and tell her this was some kind of sick joke. Her heart was crushed as she watched the car pulled away carrying her heart with it.

"Maya."

She refused to look over at mother as she stared off in the direction the car went.

"Maya," her mother tried again. "Come in from the rain."

Maya shook her head, "No!"

"Come on, sweetie,"

Her mother started to pull her in before she shoved away from her mother.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, finally looking over at her mother before her eyes found Shawn standing not too far from her and her mother. She could see the guilt written all over him. "You," she gasped, hurt and shocked all at the same time. "'You did this," she accused as her breathing became heavy as she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Shawn reluctantly nodded, "But you have to know I just wanted to protect you."

"I don't need your protection! Especially from Josh!"

"Maya this is for the best," Shawn told her. "You have to trust me."

"The best?" Maya snapped, as she tried to steady her breathing.

"He was holding you back and making you give up your future for him. The future you dreamed of."

"Dreams change, Shawn! You have no clue what my new dreams are and you just ruined the dreams I had with Josh. I love him and he loves me and you just took him away-"

"Maya, just come inside," her mother cut her off. "It's pouring rain and you could get sick," she tried to reason as she placed her daughter's jacket over her shoulders. She hated seeing her daughter in such pain. "We can talk about this inside once we are dried off and cool down some."

Maya shook her head, putting her jacket on fully. "No."

"Please," Katy pleaded, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No," Maya shook her head more sharply, shoving her mother's hand off of her. "I'm never stepping foot back in to that house!"

Shawn was shocked at his daughter anger. He expected her to not handle this well but he didn't expect this break down. "Maya, stop it and come inside now."

Maya stared into the man's eyes who had become her father as her tears mixed in with rain. The anger evident in her eyes. "I hate you," she murmured. "I will never forgive you for this. You took the best thing that has ever happened to me away."

Shawn felt his heart break into a million of pieces as it felt hard for him to breath at Maya's words.

Maya continued to glared into his eyes before taking off down the street.

"Maya!" Katy yelled, starting to run after her daughter until Shawn grabbed her arm. "Shawn?"

"Let her go," he told her gently. "She needs to time to cool off. She'll come back," he continued, praying his words were true. He knew he messed up and he prayed Maya would find away to forgive him.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Cory looked over at his heartbroken younger brother. "I know this hurts Josh but you did what was best. You two got tangled up in something you shouldn't have."

Josh nodded, staring out the window.

"If you two are meant to be you will find your ways back to each other in the future when the timing is right."

Josh nodded again, still looking out the passenger's window. He knew his brother only being polite and saying what he thought Josh wanted to hear. He knew there was no finding their ways back to each other in the future. He loss Maya forever. Shawn was right. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to have her in his life not now. Not ever. All he wanted was to get back to New York and reconnect with his friends. He needed something to numb his pain and finding the first party he could sounded like the best plan. He closed his eyes at the feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and saw the text messages and missed calls from Maya. He couldn't believe after everything he said to her she still wanted to talk to him. He opened his gallery staring at a picture of her as his heart broke and tears started to form in his eyes. He ran his thumb across her face before opening the texts of her begging him to call her and she loved him and forgives him. He closed his eyes fighting back his tears. He tapped the info button and stared down at the block this caller before closing his eyes again. He felt his tears start to roll down his cheeks as he pushed it.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya walked around for what felt like forever before sliding down a tree and hugging her knees-up to her chest. She rested her head against her knees as her tears still came down her cheeks. The rain had let up some but was now completely dark outside besides the few street lights. Her phone buzzed in her pocket for the hundredth time since she took off from her parents' house. She slowly took her phone out of her pocket, knowing already in her heart it wasn't the one person she wanted to hear from more than anything. She slid her finger over to deny the call at the sight of her mother's name. She went straight to Josh's name, praying her would answer her as she typed out another message to send to him. She just needed him to talk to her so they could figure this out together. She wasn't going to let him give up on them so easily. Whatever Shawn said to him to make him walk away from her wasn't true and they could make it through this. She knew he knew they were meant for each other. She knew she had his heart like he had her's. She just needed him to answer her calls or texts. She wanted more than anything to hear Josh's voice and feel his arms wrapped around her.

Her heart sunk at the notice under her message.

_Message not sent._

She retried to send it again with the same message popping up again. She dialed Josh's number and that's when her heart dropped to her stomach.

Josh blocked her.

She dropped her phone as her ran her hands through her hair and a new set of harder tears fell down her cheeks before she rested her head against her knees and she held on to them. She wasn't sure how long she was in this position before her tears started to slow down some. She sat back against the tree, keeping her closed before she reached into her other jacket pocket relieved to find her earphones were still in it. Music was what she needed at this moment. She searched her playlist for the perfect song before putting her earbuds in blasting the music to block out the world around her. She sat still for a moment, closing her eyes again and wiping away some of still falling tears. She knew she needed to get out of the rain and find somewhere to try and sleep away her pain when it finally hit her where to go.

The tree house.

She stood up, to make her way to her safe place. She stepped into the street, not noticing the car driving with its headlights off through her blurry vision until it was too late. She felt the car make contact with her body before hitting the ground.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go hide now. Please leave me a review with your thoughts and hopefully you're not too mad at me. Until next time xoxo.


	15. A Kiss Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the reviews/kudos.

 

**A Kiss Goodnight**

_"This was my escape. When I needed a break from everyone including my friends I would come here. You are the only person outside of my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Riley that know about this tree house."_

_"So what you are saying is I'm special?"_

_"You're more than that."_

Josh felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he stared up at the ceiling. Good and bad memories and images kept flooding his brain and heart for countless hours.

_"Maya, it's nothing special. I've slept with a lot of girls. Did you really think you were going to be the last? Or you were the first girl's virginity I've taken? You weren't and you aren't the first girl I got to fall in love with me and you aren't going to be the last girl I get to fall for me."_

He wiped away his tears. He didn't have to see her face when he said the words to her to picture the heartbreak that washed across it. He was a coward. He couldn't even give her the respect of looking at her as the lies flew out of his mouth. The lies she kept calling him out on, making him search further inside to hurt her. He rolled over, trying to bury the side of his head into the pillow.

_"One thing I am thankful for because of my injury and getting into trouble and getting sent here...is you."  
_

He shook his head, wiping away more of his tears that started to fall down harder as he felt heartbreak even more, knowing he would never love another person like he loves Maya. He sat up at the sound of the bedroom door opening. He swallowed as he stared into his brother's panic eyes.

"Get dressed. We need to get to the hospital. It's Maya."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh felt his heart pound against his chest as it felt hard for to breath. He felt he was in a daze as he followed in behind his older brother into the emergency room.

_"It's Maya."_

The two words kept replaying in his head as he saw his brother go over to Shawn and Katy who were standing at the front desk and knew it was best if he kept his distance so he made his way over to the waiting room. Once inside he closed his eyes for a moment, reminding himself to breathe as he felt his world stop at the thought of losing Maya or the last moments they spent together really end up being the last moments they spent together.

"Uncle Josh!"

He opened his eyes to see scared panic Riley rushing his way. He wrapped his arms around his crying niece, holding her close.

"I can't lose her too, Josh."

Josh closed his eyes again as the thought killed him all over. "You're not going to lose her. We don't know anything yet."

"You don't understand," Riley cried. "Maya thinks she is the one who has been a horrible friend when it's been me. I've been the one who was a horrible friend," she continued as she held onto her uncle tighter.

"Riley, you're not a horrible friend," Josh tried to comfort her.

"Yes I am," she cut him off, pulling away from him. "She thinks it was her but it was me," she repeated. "I'm the one who has been a bad friend, not her. I've done some things that I'm not proud of."

Josh looked at Riley questioningly but both were interrupted by Cory coming up behind them and telling the two to take a seat. The three walked over quietly, taking a seat across Katy and Shawn. Josh felt like he was sitting in the hard plastic chair forever as his leg bounced up and down until the doctor walked in the waiting room causing all of them to stand.

The doctor gave a nod to everyone.

"Is my daughter okay?" Katy asked before the doctor could get a word out.

"Your daughter is okay."

Josh closed his eyes, thanking God his prayers were answered. He heard the words he was praying for. Maya was okay.

"She is very fortune. She suffered from a concussion and she has two broken ribs and sprained wrist..."

Josh ran his hand over his face to wipe away his tears as he went back to his seat as he felt it was hard to focus as the doctor continued to talk. All he could hear was Maya was okay.

"She is awake right now but we would like to keep her for a few days."

"Can we see her?" Katy begged the doctor.

Josh looked up at the mention of seeing her.

The doctor looked a little reluctant, knowing his patient's request. "She asked not to see anyone beside a Joshua Matthews if he is here."

Josh froze at hearing his name. He couldn't believe she actually wanted to see him. He felt his heart drop to his stomach knowing Katy and Shawn's hearts were just broken and they probably wanted to kill him more than they already wanted to.

Katy's face went pale as Shawn closed his eyes from his spot right behind her. Katy looked back at the boy who slowly looked over at the two with guilt. She nodded for him to go back there. "Go," she told him, softy.

Josh looked at Cory who also nodded. He slowly got up and hesitantly started to follow the doctor before Katy rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Please let her know we are out here and we love her."

Josh nodded. "I will," he promised.

Katy watched Josh follow the doctor until they round the corner and she could no longer see them before turning to face her husband. "This is your fault!" she yelled at Shawn. "You're the one who brought Josh into her house and you're the one who took him away from her!"

"What I was supposed to do Katy? Maya was throwing away her future."

"Obviously, Maya doesn't care about the future she once dreamed of.. She picked him. She picked him over us! She wanted to see him but not us! If that doesn't say something then what does?"

Shawn swallowed, watching his wife walk over to take the seat Josh was in not long ago. He closed his eyes, praying his family would make it through this.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh hesitantly walked into the hospital room as quietly as he could just in case she fell asleep which he knew was highly unlikely as the doctor told him she was awake. His heart stopped at the sight of Maya in the hospital bed. Once again, he found himself thanking the Lord above. She was roughed up some but not too bad and most of all she was okay. His breath got caught in his throat as her relieved blue eyes met his regretful blue eyes. It felt like the two were staring at each other forever before she broke the silence between the two.

"You're here."

Josh gave her a small smile. He paused, standing back, not sure how Maya was going to react to him or how close she wanted him to be to her. "Of course I am."

Maya nodded, staring at the boy who had captured her heart, not believing he was actually standing in front of her. "I was hoping you would be here but I thought you might already be back in New York."

"I was supposed to leave the first thing in the morning but even if I was back in New York..." Josh began but stopped when he felt his voice start to crack as he continued to stare in to her blue eyes.

Maya nodded again, her eyes never leaving his as she bit her bottom lip.

"Your parents," Josh began, softly, pointing towards the door as Maya started to shake her head. "Are out in the waiting room. They love you and want to see you."

"They should just leave."

"Maya," Josh sighed.

"Josh, I'm serious. I don't want to see them."

Josh sighed again, deciding to drop the subject as the two fell back into a silence as he remained by the door until Maya held her good hand out for him to take.

Josh swallowed, standing still for a moment before letting out the breath he had been holding before pulling up a seat next to her bed and taking her a hand into his.

"Maya-"

Maya shook her head, "Don't. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean what you said."

Josh closed his eyes, as guilt ran through ever bone of his body. "How could you even think about forgiving me?"

"Because I love you."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do."

"No, I-" Josh began, but stopped himself. He took in a deep breath, knowing Maya was in pain and had a dramatic enough night already due to him and he didn't need to keep making it worse. "Maybe we should wait and talk about this later. You need to rest."

Maya shook her head, "No, I want to talk about it and I want to talk about it right now," she told him, causing him to sigh and shake his head. "I'm not going to sit here and let you continue to think this way. Josh, you do deserve me-"

"Maya, that's the thing! I don't. How can you not see it?" he questioned, standing back up. "I'm not the guy you believe me to be-"

"We've been through this already," Maya cut him off, not caring for a second her head and ribs and other parts of her body were killing her. "You are not that guy who was in New York after you loss baseball and I will keep telling you that over and over again if I have to because it's the truth. I don't care if Shawn or my mom or even Riley thinks that of you but I know the truth. I know you are a sweet loving guy who makes me happy. I love you and you are worth it all."

"That's not true whether you like it or not. I'm the guy in New York like I was the guy standing in front of you before I left-"

Maya shook her head, more determined than ever to get Josh to believe her words. "Josh, you know that's not true. You wouldn't be here right now if you were that guy," she pointed out. "You wouldn't care that I'm in the hospital because you would have already moved on to the next girl. I know you aren't that guy and I know what came out of your mouth wasn't you. Did your words sting? Yes, I would be lying if I said they didn't hurt but I know with all of my heart you didn't mean them because I know you were trying to hurt me and push me away because you thought you were doing the right thing because Shawn got to you."

Josh shook his head as regret washed all over him but the stubbornness still stood, "Maya-"

Maya shook her head, cutting him off, "Don't think about telling me you don't deserve me again or Shawn is right-"

"It's the truth."

"What did you exactly do not to deserve me?" Maya asked, becoming frustrated. "What because of your past in New York? Josh, your past is your past and that's what it is. It doesn't affect me. I know the real you. I know you were hurting and went about things the wrong way. Not because you are this horrible guy. What because you took my virginity? I had a boyfriend before you came here who was pressuring me to have sex. I would have eventually given in to him when I knew it didn't feel right and I know you know you and I are more than just sex. The party and the cops weren't your fault. You showed up there because you came there to protect me. Not because you were there to party with me."

Josh shook his head. "It still doesn't mean I deserve you. Maya, I'm just going to hold you back or lead you in the wrong direction. You deserve better than that," Josh sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Shawn is right whether you like it or not. You deserve the best and I'm not the best not even on my good day."

Maya felt her heartbreak even more at the fact he still believed he wasn't good enough for her but she made herself hold her grounds as she stared into his blue eyes and was going to take a different approach. "Look me in my eyes," she ordered. "Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me. Tell me that what we have and what we share isn't special. Do it," she challenged, making Josh furrow his eyebrows in and swallow. "Because if you can look me in my eyes and tell me that then I will quit fighting for us," she told him, her eyes never looking away from his.

Josh swallowed hard again, staring Maya in her eyes, knowing there was no way he could ever look her in the eyes and tell her he didn't love her. He stayed quiet before looking away.

"That's what I thought," she said, knowing Josh wouldn't be able to deny their love. "If you're not the best then I don't want the best because I want you. I'm in love with you. The good, the bad or whatever it is, it doesn't matter because it's you. You are worth everything to me."

Josh remained quiet, shaking his head as the tears started to form in his eyes again, "I wanted you to hate me and forget I ever existed," he admitted, quietly.

"Josh," Maya breathed out as her own tears started to fall. "I could never hate you, especially when you are having a moment of weakness and I'll never be able to forget you existed. I know you didn't mean what you said."

"Maya, you should hate me. I deserve it," he told her, harshly wiping away his tears and standing up to turn his back to her for a moment before facing her again and continuing. "I still said what I said to hurt you. I don't deserve you or your forgiveness," he swallowed, shaking his head. "This," he pointed back and forth between the two. "Wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to come here, have fun and be able to leave without a second thought. I wasn't suppose to come here and fall in love and not being able to picture my life without you."

"Good," Maya breathed out, pressing her lips together. "Because I don't picture my life without you either. Josh, I don't expect us to have an easy road. I know we are going to bumps and rough patches but what is important is our love for each other never dies. We both are going to have moments of weakness in this relationship but as long as one of us keeps fighting and doesn't give up on our love then we will always be worth the fight. If we both give up then we're done. This was a battle that you were losing but I didn't give up the fight and I want you to come back to fight for our love because I love you and I believe in us."

"Why are you doing this? Comforting me? Wanting to give me a second chance?" Josh asked, stun by everything that was happening in the hospital room.

"Because I love you and I may be the one hurt physically and be the one in this hospital bed but I know you are hurting emotionally and I hate that you feel the way you feel and I'm going to do everything I can to make you feel better."

Josh swallowed, "I don't want you to give up your future for me."

"Josh, I'm not giving up my future for you. You are a huge part of my future. I love you and I want you to be part of my future."

Josh stared into her eyes, swallowing. "I want to be a part of your future," he admitted, softly. "I want you to be part of my future. I don't know what I did to deserve you to love me the way you do."

"Because you love me the same. You loved me enough to try and let me go because you were told it was the right thing to do. Whatever Shawn told you and made you believe was wrong. We are not a mistake. What is happening is real and we are going to prove everyone who doubts us wrong. I love you."

Josh took in a deep breath as he felt the love for her rush through his entire body. "I love you too and I don't know how I will ever make this up to you. You were right. You are special to me. You are my everything and the thought of losing you, really losing you..." Josh shook his head not being able to complete his words as the tears started to form again and fall from his eyes for the thousandth time that night.

"You don't have to worry about that because I'm here and we are going to make it through this."

Josh slowly nodded.

Maya gave him a small smile. "Will you lay with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me. I trust you," she told him, carefully scooting over to make room for him before patting the spot next to her.

Josh took in a deep breath before slowly laying down next to her. He let her get comfortable and helped make sure she wasn't hurting more than she already was. He gently took her broken wrist and could feel her eyes on him as he kissed the cast before kissing the bandage on her forehead then her lips, wishing he could take the pain away. He held her gazed before opening his mouth to speak.

"Shh," Maya quieted him, holding her pointer finger up to his lips before tilting her head so her lips could meet his in a soft kiss.

"I love you," Josh murmured against her lips.

Maya smiled, "I love you too," she told him before pulling him in for a more deeper kiss.

She snuggled up closer to him once they pulled away, ignoring the pain she felt in ribs because her heart felt healed and complete.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh gently ran his fingers through Maya's hair as her head lied on his chest as his mind continued to race about everything that has happened the past twenty-four hours. He noticed a couple more of scratches and bruises on Maya he didn't notice at first. He took in a deep breath as his eyes fell on her stomach.

"What you thinking about?"

Josh was knocked out of his thoughts at the sound of Maya's voice, shocked she was awake. He looked to see her eye were opened and gazing up at him.

"You were in a deep thought," she continued, softly.

He had to ask the question that had been on and off his mind. He didn't bring it up early but knew the two needed to talk about it but didn't know if now is the time.

"What is it?"

Josh swallowed.

"Josh?"

"It nothing," he tried shrugged it off.

"It's something. I can tell and I can tell it's important. What's wrong?"

Josh took in a deep breath, knowing Maya wasn't going to let this go until he old her. "Maya, why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"What?" Maya snapped, sitting up some to really look Josh in the face but winced at the pain. "It's okay," she told him at the concern look face.

Josh nodded, swallowing before he spoke again, "Shawn found the pregnancy test in our bathroom."

Maya's eyes went wide.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?" he repeated softly.

"I-I didn't," she stuttered as her mind raced. "Josh, that wasn't my pregnancy test."

Josh laid back, shock. "But Shawn found..."

"I didn't take a pregnancy test," she continued. "We've been careful, even in the tree house."

Josh nodded, swallowing. "But then-if it wasn't yours then who's was it?"

Maya shrugged, shaking her head. "I don't know but I swear to you, it wasn't mine. I would tell you."

Josh stared into her eyes before slowly nodding, "I believe you."

Maya bit her lip. "The only other girl that's been in our house is..."

"Riley," Josh finished as Riley's words rang in head. Horrible friend. Things I'm not proud of.

"But she hasn't been with anyone since Ethan so it can't be her's."

Josh ran his hand over his face, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out later. Right now, you need to concentrate on yourself," he said, kissing Maya's forehead. "You need to rest."

Maya slowly nodded before placing a quick kiss on his mouth and getting back comfortable on Josh's chest.

"Don't leave when I fall asleep."

Josh brushed a few hairs out of her face. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised, sealing it with a kiss goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts! Until next time xoxo.


	16. Nobody Wants To Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your reviews/kudos!
> 
> Happy Birthday Joshua Matthews.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Nobody Wants To Fight**

Josh listened to the sound of Maya's steadying breathing knowing the drugs kicked in and she was fully asleep now. He opened his exhausted eyes after only getting a couple hours asleep before being woken up by a in pain Maya before finally talking her in to letting him call the nurse to get her pain medication. It didn't take long before the nurse came with her medicine. Once the nurse left, Josh let her cuddle back up to him and get as comfortable as she could before he tried to stay as still as possible afraid to hurt her or make her uncomfortable as she fell back to sleep. He tried to fall back asleep but couldn't before finally giving up.

He gently lifted Maya's hand placing a soft kiss on it before carefully slipping out from underneath her. He stayed still making sure she was fully asleep before quietly backing and exiting the room. As soon as he exited the room, he stopped at the sight of his niece sitting on the floor outside of the room with her head in her knees. "Riley?"

Riley looked up at her uncle with sad worried eyes. "How is she?"

"She's..." Josh began, glancing back towards the room where his heart was. "She's okay. She's a little banged up but nothing that won't heal over time."

Riley nodded, staring at her uncle as he stared over at Maya's room. "You love her," she told him, softly.

Josh looked back at his niece before slowly nodding. "I do," he confirmed, walking over and taking a seat next to his niece on the ground. "I love her more than I thought I could love anyone and still don't know what I did to get someone like her to love me."

Riley gave him a small smile. "Josh you are not a bad guy or Maya wouldn't have fallen in love with you the way she has. I haven't seen you two together much but the little I have I can see the love between you two and I can see it when you two talk about each other. Both of you have a light in your eyes when it comes to the other but just be careful with her. She doesn't let a lot of people in or trust them but when she does she does it with all of her heart and she loves and trusts you more than I've seen her do with anyone since she has been my best friend."

Josh stares straight ahead at Maya's door. "I know I made a huge mistake the other day. The last thing I want to do is hurt Maya. I want what is best for her."

Riley nodded, giving him a small smile as the two stared at Maya's door.

"You want to talk about your little break down?" he asked, gently, switching the subject.

Riley swallowed hard, looking up at her uncle. It was time for her to come clean about her huge mistake. She got her wish and Maya was okay and it was time she told her what made her put a wall up between the two of them. "I made a mistake," she admitted softly, fighting back her tears as she rested her head on his shoulder when Josh wrapped an arm around her.

"It can't be that bad."

"It is. I betrayed Maya. I did something a best friend should never do."

Josh furrowed his eyebrows confused at her confession. "Maya will forgive you if that's what you're scared of. If she can forgive me after some of the God awful things I've said to her then she can forgive you."

Riley pulled back to stare her uncle in the eyes, "I slept with Lucas," she said, barely over a whisper.

Josh felt himself tense up at the mention of the name of the guy he couldn't stand more than anything. He took in a deep breath, reminding himself to stay calm. His niece needs him to be supportive, not to run out and find Lucas and give him the ass kicking he so wanted to give him.

"Don't blame Lucas," Riley said, knowing what was running through Josh's head.

Josh's eyes snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"He isn't the only one to blame. I chose to sleep with him," she continued, softly.

"But Riley-"

"We both weren't in a good place that night and we were both drinking and did something we wouldn't have done sober."

Josh reluctantly nodded, knowing he had done some really dumb stuff not sober.

"But you can't just blame him like I know you are wanting to. I could have stopped it but at that moment I just wanted the pain to go away."

Josh nodded again, pulling his niece in for a hug. "It's going to be okay," he reassured her.

"I hope so," she cried in to her uncle's shoulder.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya slowly opened her eyes once she noticed the feel of the empty spot next to her. She saw a nurse in her room, filling in her chart. Her eyes adjusted, glancing around the room and her heart started to speed up when she didn't see Josh. She looked over to see the nurses questioning eyes were now on her. "Where's my boyfriend?" she asked, her eyes going back to search every inch of the room.

"Right here."

Maya's eyes snapped to her room entry to see Josh entering with coffee and an overnight bag in hand. She gave him a small relieved smile and the two waited until the nurse left to begin speaking.

Josh pulled the seat next to her bed as he took her hand into his, placing a soft kiss on it.

"Where you get the bag?"

"Riley thought I could use a change of clothes," he answered. "She is out in the waiting room waiting for me to change and comeback but she told me to take my time."

"That was sweet of her," Maya smiled, knowing it wasn't easy for Riley to be in a hospital and not questioning for one moment why she hasn't come in to see her in the hospital bed.

Josh nodded, "How are you feeling?" he asked, lacing their fingers together and giving her hand a little squeeze.

Maya stared at her exhausted looking boyfriend. "I think I feel better than you are because of my mediation. You look really tired."

Josh gave her a small smile, "Nothing I can't handle. I'll catch up on sleep once you are out of this hospital."

"You should try and rest."

"I will later," he promised, giving her hand another little squeeze. "Right now I want to focus on you and getting you out of here," he told her, glancing around the room. "I hate you are in here and in pain. I wish I could take your pain away. I wish it was me in here and not you-"

"Hey, stop," Maya cut him off.

Josh takes in a deep breath, "I hope I never see you in the hospital again."

"Well you aren't going to get that wish."

Josh looked at her frowning.

"I hate to break it to you but when we have a baby I'm having it at the hospital. I'm not going to be one those moms who has her baby in the bathtub at home. I want to have it at the hospital with drugs."

A small smile comes to Josh's face as he thinks about them in future and nods, "Okay, true, but we aren't going to have a baby for a long."

"Not until after we are married," Maya agreed.

"And we aren't going to get married until after we finish school and I think we should live in dorms our freshmen year so we can get a real feel for college and then see how we feel our sophomore year."

Maya nodded again. "I think sounds like a good idea. I told my parents about NYU."

Josh looks at Maya surprised.

"I told them I got into NYU and I'm going."

"I'm expecting they weren't thrilled?"

Maya shrugged, "I think they were shocked and I'm sure Shawn had his suspicious of why he thinks I want to go to NYU. He doesn't get my dreams changed. Yes, you are a huge part of why my dreams changed but it's not a bad change like he is going to make it out to be-"

"Maya," Josh sighed, stretching out his legs. "Maybe you should cut him some-"

"No," Maya snapped.

"I don't want to get you worked up-"

"Then stop. I'm not ready to forgive him."

Josh opened his mouth to respond back but stopped at the sound of light knocking on the door. Both turned their attention to see Maya's mother hesitantly walking in.

Josh glanced back and forth between Katy and Maya and could feel the tension in the room between the two. He knew the two needed to talk so he gave Maya's hand a tight squeeze as he stood up and grabbed the overnight bag, "I'll give you two a minute alone," he told them. "I'll be back," he promised, pressing a soft kiss on Maya's forehead before exiting room.

Katy watched as her daughter's eyes followed Josh. She gave Josh a small smile as he walked passed her before slowly looking over at her. She swallowed hard before taking the seat she assumed Josh pulled up next to her daughter's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Right now I feel fine. They just gave me a dose of my medicine," she answered, not looking her mother in the eyes.

"That's good."

Maya nodded, pressing her lips together while looking straight forward.

"I know, you're upset with me and Shawn-"

Maya shook her head, finally looking over at her mother, "Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."

"I don't want to fight."

"I don't want to either but I will if I have to."

Katy looked into her daughter's eyes, "Maya, you are the most important thing in my life, you know that right?"

Maya slowly nodded.

"I'm always going to have your best interest at heart. There are things that we need to talk about and discuss because you are going to be coming home and Josh's parents are on their way down from New York."

"What!?" Maya snapped. "Why?" she asked as her fear of Josh moving back to New York took over her.

"Because all of us need to sit down and figure out where we go from here."

"I'm not going to stop seeing Josh if that's what you are hoping for. I'm going to be with him and I don't care if you send him back to New York. The distance won't stop us from being together and as soon as I graduate-"

"Maya, stop," Katy cut her daughter off, resting a hand on top of hers before Maya quickly moved her hand away causing her mother to sigh. "We are just going to figure out some things like Josh's living situation-"

"Why can't he stay with us?"

"I'm just going to assume that is the drugs talking and thanks for reminding me because we need to have a talk. Shawn found the pregnancy test. Why didn't you tell me you were having sex?"

Maya shrugged, knowing it would be so much easier and this conversation would be dropped faster if she told her mom the pregnancy test wasn't her but knew if she did she was more than likely ratting Riley out.

"So, you are having sex," Katy confirmed. "Did you take the pregnancy test?"

Maya closed her eyes for a moment, "I thought you said we were going to talk? If all you are going to do is lecture me then I don't want to hear it right now."

Katy took in a deep breath, "I've always told you, you could come to me when it came to sex. We've could have put you on birth control so you wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant which we still need to do because Shawn and I aren't interest in becoming grandparents anytime soon but when I asked you, you told me you weren't having sex. You didn't have to lie to me. You could have told me the truth."

Maya sighed, "And I wasn't having sex when you asked. I was dating Lucas when you asked me and I never had sex with Lucas so I didn't lie."

"So how many lies have you told?"

Maya swallowed hard before shrugging. "Not as many as you are probably assuming. I only lied when I had to or I tried to be vague when answering or not cave in to unasked questions. I knew I had to lie when you asked me at the dinner table if there was a boy who had my attention and Shawn just stated Josh and I seem closed but he didn't ask if anything was happening between the two of us or when Shawn asked me if there was something I needed to tell you guys. I knew what Shawn was asking but I knew I couldn't tell the truth. I had to lie and keep hiding my relationship with Josh. It doesn't mean I liked lying to you guys because I didn't. I knew it wrong and I felt guilty but I don't regret it," she told her mom, honestly.

"Maya," Katy sighed. "Why didn't you say something when all of this started? When you started to feel something for Josh. All of this could have been avoided if you would have told me about you and Josh from the beginning."

Maya frowned, frantically shaking her head, "No, it wouldn't of. I couldn't have told you about Josh and I and that's why I lied and hid my relationship with him. You and Shawn wouldn't have approved of my relationship with Josh because of his past. You two would have held it against him and not allowed us to be together and you know I'm right! Look at what Shawn did when he confronted Josh! He used Josh's past against him and blamed Josh for everything when it wasn't Josh's fault!"

Katy swallowed, knowing part of her would have frowned upon the relationship. "You're right. I wouldn't have been happy."

"Josh didn't deserve the blame and he doesn't deserve to have his mistakes thrown in his face."

Katy nodded, swallowing again. "I know," she agreed, softly. "I can see Josh isn't his mistakes. He has been respectable beside the lying about your two's relationship but I can't just blame him because you were just as wrong and your my daughter and you should have known you could come to me. It hurts you didn't feel that way."

Maya sighed, "I am sorry I went behind your back and that I hurt you because of it but I don't regret my relationship with Josh and I'm choosing to be with him whether you or Shawn or anyone else likes it. I love him and I'm not going to give up on us because someone doesn't approve."

Katy nodded, understanding. She was once young and in love too and hoped Maya's love story doesn't end like her did with a broken heart and being a single mother. "Maya, I just want you to slow down a bit and not be blinded by your love for him. You are rushing everything and wrapping your world around him and at the end of the day he is just a boy."

Maya frowned, shaking her head, "He's not just a boy to me. Josh is more than that. I know we are young and everything has happened so fast between us but he's someone I want to have a future with and I'm willing to fight for that future with him. I believe in him and I believe in our love. I'm not blinded by my love for him or wrapping my world around him," she stopped for a moment. "I love him," she breathed out with a smile. "And I've never experienced this kind of love before so yes I do realize I need to learn how to balance things in my life more but we are in that early phase of our relationship so I think it's a little understandable we are spending time together and haven't quite figured out how to balance everything but we will."

"I just don't want you to have regrets or miss out on something."

"I'm not going to. If Josh and I for some odd reason break up then it will be a lesson learn but my heart wants what it wants and it wants to be with Josh."

Katy gave her daughter a small nod and smile, "Okay. So, why don't you tell me all about the boy who has captured that heart?" she said, making her daughter smile a genuine smile.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh splashed water on his face before staring down as the water drained from the sink and memory flashed through his mind.

_"My parents won't be home for at least another two hours," Maya smiled as she hung up her phone._

_"Two hours?" he asked as he dropped his backpack on the floor as the two just returned home from school._

_Maya nodded, walking closer to Josh._

_"Did they sound suspicious? Did they mention Cory? Or the fact he caught us out at one o'clock in the morning?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_Maya shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss, backing him to sit on his bed._

_Josh pulled away when things became heated between the two, staring up at her as she straddled his waist. "I want you to know just because of what happened between us in the tree house last night. I don't expect..." he began before looking away from her for a moment to gather his thoughts before starting over. "I know you know about my past and I know everything between us is happening fast and last night we took our relationship up to a new level but I don't-," he paused, taking in a deep breath. "I just don't want you to think or feel every time we are alone we have to have sex. I'm not expecting it and I'm okay with-"_

_"Josh," Maya cut him off, placing her lips on his._

_"I know you would never make me or force me to do anything I didn't want to do or wasn't comfortable with doing. You've never made me feel that way. You have never once made me feel uncomfortable or made me feel force in to something I wasn't comfortable or ready to do," she continued, staring him in his eyes as she gently ran her thumb across his cheek. "Never," she emphasized. "Not even the first night we kissed and things got a little heated. What is happening between us is because we both want it to."_

_"I just want everything to feel right and special."_

_"And it is because it's with you," she told him, getting a smile out of him._

_"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_Maya smiled, hearing the words out of his mouth before pressing her lips back to his._

He smiled remembering the look on her face and the love he felt run through his body. He turned the sink off before taking one last look at himself in the mirror and hurrying back to the waiting room hoping to find Riley so he could her his bag before making his way back to Maya.

"Josh!"

Josh looked over surprised to see the last two people he expected to see. "Mom. Dad," he breathed out before making his way over to them.

"We got here as soon as we could after we heard about Maya. We are so happy she is okay."

Josh nodded, swallowing as he waited for his mom to start scolding him about not leaving Maya alone like they wanted but instead was shocked when his mom's first action was to pull him in for a big hug.

"I've missed you," she murmured as she held on to him tight.

"I missed you too, mom," he said back, holding on to her just as tight.

"Cory told us all about how well you've been doing down here," she told him as she pulled away a little. "But we do need to talk about what happened between you and Maya."

Josh sighed, he knew it was coming. He took in a deep breath.

"But we can do that later," she smiled, bringing her baby boy back in to another tight hug, never wanting to let him go.

Josh smiled as his mom cupped his cheeks in her hands, bringing his face down to kiss his cheek as his dad pat his back.

Amy stared at her son, lovingly. "Are you ready to come home my sweet boy?"

Josh felt his heart drop as he glanced from his mother to looking in the direction of where Maya's room was back to his mother's hopeful eyes.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya sighed, turning off her television, wondering where Josh was. She knew she should be trying to take go to sleep but couldn't sleep without him being close. She looked over at the sound of her door opening hoping to see Josh's face but her eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend "Riley." She watched as Riley nervously walked into her room.

Riley returned her smile, taking a seat next to her hospital bed. "I know right now isn't a good time and I should only be here to make sure you are okay and I'm happy you are okay because I can't imagine losing you," she began to ramble, not looking over at her best friend.

"Riley-"

Riley shook her head as the tears started to come down her cheeks. "I have to get something off of my chest and I have to do it right now or I'm scared I never will."

Maya frowned, tilting her head to get a better look at her best friend, confused, as she wondered what was wrong. "Riles, what is going on?"

**Thank you for all the love and support on "Secret Boyfriend". I'm so happy you guys loved it. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I really wanted to update and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review with your thoughts and if you would like to chat feel free to send me a pm. Until next timexoxo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support on "Secret Boyfriend". I'm so happy you guys loved it. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I really wanted to update and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Until next timexoxo


	17. Run and Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! I want to thank each and every single one of you for reading, for reviewing, giving kudos, bookmarking or just being on this ride with me. For everyone who left a review which still blows my mind how many of you have. I have tears in my eyes as I'm writing this because I just wanted you to know every single one of your reviews meant the world to me and kept me going and wanting to write. I've had a lot ups and some downs while writing this but I loved every bit of it and it is so hard for me to post this chapter. I've been avoiding it and trying to work around it but I think I've put it off long enough and left you waiting long enough. This is it. The day has finally come. Enjoy the final chapter of "Run and Hide".
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Run and Hide**

Josh stood stunned, staring in to his mother's eyes. He felt his heart pounding in chest as he thought about how he was going to break his mother's heart or the love of his life's heart. He would have to pick between the two most important women in his life and one of them wasn't going to be happy with his decision. His father must have been able to read his hesitation to answer because he felt him walk over and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, I think we should hold off on that conversation and discuss it later. I think the only thing on this boy's brain is the girl in there laying in the hospital bed. We can talk about whether he is ready to come home or not after Maya is released from the hospital and we still need to talk to Shawn and Katy."

"You're right," Amy agreed with a sigh. "We agreed to talk to Katy and Shawn about everything."

Josh gave his father a weak thank you smile but felt his pounding heart drop at the mention of Maya's parents names. He still wasn't sure where he stood with them and knew he needed to have a conversation with Shawn on his own and it looks like the conversation was going to come a lot sooner than Josh's liking as Maya's parents caught his attention out the corner of his eye as they came over to greet his parents. He stepped back giving them some space as Katy and Shawn caught his parents up on Maya's condition. It wasn't until his eyes made contact with Shawn's hat he stepped forward noticing that he wanted to speak to him. The two excused themselves before finding a quiet spot outside to talk alone. Josh watched as Shawn leaned against the hospital.

"I know you are still pissed off at me and it doesn't help Maya isn't speaking to you-"

"When I confronted you, you didn't once stand up for yourself? Instead, you left like I asked but now all sudden you are ready to stay and fight because my daughter is laying in a hospital bed and picking you over her mother and I?"

Josh nodded, taking what felt like a punch from Shawn in the stomach. He would be the first to admit he was a coward and handled things badly with Maya. He should have stood up to Shawn and because he didn't he wasn't worthy of her forgiveness but somehow she gave it anyway and he was taking it. He wanted to prove to her and everyone else he deserved to be with her. That he is the guy she sees him as.

"What was I supposed to do Shawn?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up, he knew he was most likely walking on thin ice. "You already made up your mind about me. You weren't going to believe anything that came out of my mouth even if it was the truth. I wasn't going to be good enough for Maya in your eyes."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Like the party situation. I didn't go to that party to party. I didn't drag Maya there to party. I went there after Riley texted me to get there because she was scared Lucas was going to do something to Maya," Josh told him, grabbing Shawn's attention. "I went there to protect Maya from Lucas who has been harassing her since the two of them broke up and deserves an ass kicking. I know I've made mistakes, big ones but falling in love with Maya wasn't one of them. She makes me want to be the best person I can be," he confessed, wiping away the tears he noticed starting to fall at the thought of the girl who had captured his heart. "And I know," he swallowed. "Even at my best I don't deserve her but somehow she doesn't care and still wants to be with me and I'm going to take it because I still want to be with her. I love her, she makes me happy, she loves me and say I make her happy too. I want to give Maya a great life, she deserves it. I know, we've made mistakes and I'm sure we'll make more in the future but it's a part of life and I know I want her to be part of my life. I can't pinpoint the moment I fell in love with Maya but I did. I'm in love with her and I'm willing to do whatever I have to do to show I'm worthy of her love."

Josh stared at the older man for a moment before turning to walk away.

Shawn watched the younger before stopping him, "Josh, just remember, you have the power to hurt her and ruin her future."

Josh turned to face Shawn again, and nodded. "The last thing I want is to mess up Maya's future and I don't ever plan on doing that or hurting Maya again."

Shawn nodded, watching the young man go.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya remained quiet as she watched her best friend have an internal battle with herself. Maya felt her heart start to break and knew she needed to stop her best friend. "Riley, I already know what you are about to say," she eased, reaching over to take her best friend's hand.

"You do," Riley gasped, swallowing.

"Yeah," Maya nodded, giving her a small smile. She hoped it would ease some of Riley's worry. "The pregnancy test? My mom told me Shawn found a pregnancy test and I know I didn't take the test. You don't have to worry. My parents think it was my test and if you are worried about my opinion about you moving on, don't be. I'm happy you are in a place where you are ready to move on. It's a good thing."

Riley swallowed again as her tears started back up. "There is more to it," she began, taking in a deep breath. "When I tell you what I'm about to tell you I understand if you never want to be my friend again."

Maya looked at Riley confused and scared, "Riley," she tried to ease. "There is nothing you could do that will ever make me not want to be your friend."

"No. You don't understand. What I'm about to tell you-"

"Riley, just breathe," Maya soothed, squeezing her best friend's hand. "It's okay. Whatever it is it's okay. We will make it through this and I'm sure whatever it is, it's not that bad."

Riley swallowed, standing up to pace for a moment before siting back down and staring into Maya's eyes. She steadied her breathing, closing her eyes for a moment before speaking, "I slept with Lucas."

Maya felt her mouth drop open, not expecting those words to come out of her best friend's mouth. Everything started to make sense. Why Riley ran from her at school and avoided her phone calls and texts.

"I'm really sorry."

Maya shook her head, carefully reaching for her best friend's hand again and waiting for Riley to look at her. "Are you okay?" she asked, gently,

Riley stared at her best friend through her tears, shocked. She slowly nodded and took in a deep breath. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I was having a bad day and wanted to be alone and Lucas saw you and Josh together the day you two broke up."

Maya nodded, her mind flashing back to the night of her and Josh shared their first kiss by the fire and how quickly things became heated between the two. She knew by the confrontations with Lucas how much it hurt him to see her and Josh together that night.

"We were both hurting and somehow ended up at the same place at the same time. We started drinking and it just happened. You hate me, don't you? I would hate me if I were you."

Maya shook her head. "No, Riley, I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Riley asked, surprised.

Maya shook her head again, "No, I don't hate you," she repeated more strongly staring into her best friend's eyes. "I have no reason to hate you. You did nothing wrong. Lucas and I were broken up and I didn't love Lucas. I never did. My relationship with Lucas was a mistake that I allowed to go on for too long. Now if you slept with Josh we would have a whole set of problems," she joked causing Riley to chuckle.

Riley scrunched her face up in disgust. "A big set. A big weird set," she agreed.

Maya laughed, nodding, "Yeah."

"I was scared. I was scared you would be mad at me and I would lose you when you found out about what happened with Lucas."

"You can't lose me Riley. Your stuck with me forever," Maya promised. "And I owe you an apology. I should have known what was going on with you and it's my fault I didn't. I wasn't there for you. I know what it feels like to be put on the back burner and I promised myself I would never do that to you because I hated the way that felt and I did that and I did it when you needed me more than anything and I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't all of your fault. I didn't want you there. I avoided your texts and calls like I would have avoided you if you came over. I would have told my parents to tell you now is not a good time because I was ashamed."

"Riles, you have nothing to be ashamed about. We're okay?"

Riley nodded, "We're okay," she confirmed.

Maya smiled, lifting up her blanket so Riley could get in.

"You know, Josh is going to be mad you are letting me have his spot?"

Maya chuckled, "It was your spot first."

"True," Riley agreed as she got comfortable, making sure not to hurt her best friend.

"And there will always be a spot next to me for you."

Riley smiled, "Me too. Even if, we are in separate countries."

Maya looked over at her best friend shocked, "Separate countries?"

Riley's smile only grew wider. "I applied for a program to study abroad and I got in."

Maya's mouth dropped open at her best friend's news.

"It's going to be a fresh new start for me and just what I need. I love traveling and I get to see a whole new place and meet all new people. I feel like I have closure here and now it's time for me be set free and move on to something new."

Maya smiled, nodding at the excitement in her best friend's voice. "Yeah," she agreed, even though she hated the idea of being so far from her best friend.

"It's going to be scary."

Maya nodded, agreeing. "But you are going to be fine."

"I will be," Riley confirmed.

"I'm happy for you if that's what you really want."

Riley nodded, giving her best friend a reassuring smile. "It is."

"Even though I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"And I'll miss you like crazy too but we will keep in touch."

Maya nodded, "Definitely."

"And visit each other?"

Maya nodded again, pulling her best friend in for a tight hug even though her body was screaming at her to be careful.

Riley turned her head to a hesitant Josh standing in the doorway. Maya gave him a reassuring smile as Riley nodded at his unasked question. Maya reached out her hand for him to take as he pulled up a stool to sit down on Maya's side of the bed.

"Sorry, I'm taking my spot back," Riley teased, carefully hugging up to Maya.

"Are you now?" Josh inquired, with amused look on his face.

"Yes she is," Maya grinned.

Josh nodded, "You know?" he began, pointing his finger between the two as they had their eyes on him. "This would be hot if you weren't my niece."

"Josh!" Maya yelled, laughing as she tried to whack him but he caught her hand and kissed it.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Maya pressed her lips against Josh's letting them linger. The two were left alone once Riley said her goodbyes. "I want to leave this hospital so bad but I know as soon as I do I have to go home and I can't deal with the sight of my parents right now."

Josh sighed against her lips. "You know we have to talk about your parents," he murmured, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Maya groaned, pulling away from Josh.

"You know we were in the wrong?"

Maya shrugged, "I don't care if its us against everyone else."

Josh pressed his lips against her forehead to get her to calm down. "I think you should cut your parents some slack."

Maya shook her head as she glared at Josh, "No. They don't deserve me cutting them some slack. Shawn has been nothing but an ass to you since our relationship has come out and my mom is just saying what she has to say and do, so I won't be upset at her."

"Maya," Josh sighed. "Put yourself in their shoes. If we have a daughter I would not want her falling for a guy like me knowing about the past I have in New York. I would be scared he was going to break my daughter's heart and I would have to break his neck just like they're scared I'm going to break your heart. Whether we like it or not we can't erase my past. I did what I did in New York and you can't blame people for judging me on it. I have to prove I've changed and I haven't done it yet. Their reaction are what any good parent's would have been. Everything happened at once, it was a lot for your parents to swallow so I don't blame them and and neither should you."

Maya bit her lip, slowly shaking her head. "I don't like that they hurt you," she told him, fighting back her tears at the thought of how broken Josh was when he first entered her hospital room. "And I hated seeing you feel so low and broken about yourself. It hurts seeing you like that and no one should be using your past against you like Shawn did to make you feel the way you do. You are not your past mistakes and I'll protect you from it just like you would protect me."

Josh nodded, "I love you for that but it was the knockdown I needed, especially when it comes to you," he said, gently, staring lovingly into her eyes. "What I did wasn't right. I said awful things to you then I left."

"You did what you thought was right."

"It doesn't make it right."

Maya stared at the boy she had given everything to and willing to give everything for. "You're right," she agreed. "What you thought was right was a mistake, so we learn from it and move on."

Josh nodded. "Like your parents love you and thought they were doing what was best."

Maya sighed, she knew in her heart Josh was right, but she wasn't quite ready to just forgive them just yet. "I know but I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to forgive them. Everything is still too fresh for me."

Josh nodded again, knowing she has been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours when she wasn't sleeping or in pain she was dealing with the mess around them.

Maya sighed, shaking her head as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm scared they are going to take you away from me."

Josh took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maya, I love you and I don't know how your parents or even my parents are going to react to us being together once you leave this hospital. I know they are giving us space right now but it doesn't mean they will when you are released from the hospital but what I do know is you aren't going to lose me," he told her, causing her to smile. "We will figure this out."

Maya nodded, watching his hand as he laced his fingers through hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said back, softly.

"We are going to make it through whatever is thrown at us. We face it together."

Maya's smile grew wider, "Together."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Katy stood in the door way watching through the window Josh help Maya stand up and walk to the bathroom as she felt her husband come and stand next to her.

"If Maya gets her way and life doesn't throw something at them they can't handle we are watching our future son-in-law take care of our daughter."

Shawn took his eyes off the young couple to look over at his wife before looking back at the young couple. "Yeah."

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

It had been two weeks since everything went down. One week and five days since she was released from the hospital. One week and three days since Josh went back to New York with his parents but today he would be finally coming back to Philadelphia and Maya couldn't be more excited about seeing her boyfriend. After going back and forth if Josh should go back to New York or stay in Philadelphia both set of their parents, plus Cory and Topanga thought it would be a bad idea to pull him out of school again to switch back. So all six of them came to agreement Josh could take a short trip to New York to spend time with his parents before coming back to Philadelphia to live with Topanga and Cory to finish up school year and graduate before heading back to New York. Maya and Josh were already planning their trips to see each other during the summer. First trip in June, her visiting him in New York, so he could show her some of the ropes before he would visit her for Fourth of July, and they wanted to plan at least one but most likely two more before she made the big move to New York to start NYU in the fall.

Maya found Shawn sitting at the kitchen table looking over some papers for work. She knew she had put the conversation she needed to have with him long enough. Now, that was Josh was returning if she wanted her parents and Josh to get along she needed to break the ice. She had been stubborn and hard-head long enough, and she needed to forgive and seek forgiveness to move on, but she also knew she had to stand her ground, but she needed to do it the right way.

"Shawn?" she said, softly, grabbing his attention. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Shawn nodded, setting down his papers, relieved Maya was finally ready to talk to him. "Sure."

"Before you say anything please just let me get out everything."

Shawn nodded again, letting her know she had his full on attention.

She kept her distance, not taking a step closer to Shawn than necessary but not too far away where it felt like she was making sure there was a wall between the two. "I wanted to apologize for some of the things I said to you," she told him, a little nervously. She took in a deep breath as Shawn swallowed hard. "I don't hate you," she began, softly, making Shawn's heart melt. "And I shouldn't have said that to you. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry," she apologized, biting her lip. "Shawn, I know I don't call you dad but you are my dad and you have been a great one."

Shawn could feel tears start to form in his eyes as he stared at the girl who he claimed as his own. His daughter. He wanted to walked over and give her a hug but remained in his seat and stayed quiet because he knew she wasn't finished.

"You taught me how a father treats and loves his daughter and how a husband should treat and love his wife. You've been an amazing example for me and have changed my life forever because of it. I know you just want what is best for me and to protect me and I want to thank you for that. For all of it."

Shawn gave Maya a slight nod and smile.

"But I'm not a little kid anymore and I know you are disappointed in me and some of the decisions I've made and I'm sorry for that but when it comes to Josh, I'm in love with him and I'm not giving him up," she continued, causing Shawn to deep swallow. "But I think you should trust my judgment because I learned from you. I learned what to look for in a guy and Josh is a good one. He is more than good, he is amazing," she told Shawn, smiling. "I've never been able to have conversations with someone the way I can with him like you have with my mom. I've never believed in anyone or anything the way I believe in him and in us like you believe in your relationship with my mom. I've never felt the way I feel like I do when I'm with him and I know we both made mistakes when it came to our relationship and went about things that were wrong, and we wish we could have done things differently. We should have been honest from the beginning but you can't just put the blame on Josh. I'm at fault just as much as he is if not more."

Shawn nodded.

"I don't ever want to have to pick between you and Josh. I don't want my relationship with Josh to hurt my relationship with you or for my relationship with Josh to hurt your relationship with Josh because I love both of you guys and I want both of you in my life because you two are the most important men in my life."

Shawn nodded again, digesting all of his daughter's words. "Just tell me one thing, NYU? Because of him?"

Maya stared at Shawn. "He is part of it. Josh being there is a bonus," she admitted. "But he is not the main reason. I'm not that dumb. I applied to NYU before Josh came into the picture. I've always wanted to study art and what better place than New York City? I want to go there and live and get to experience things that I wouldn't get to experience living in the suburbans of Philadelphia but then I want to come back here and settle down. Be close to you and mom and become an elementary art school teacher. Get married and raise a family here."

"So, you have it all figured out."

"As much as I can. I know things don't always go as planned and I don't know what the future holds but I hope Josh is a part of mine."

Shawn nodded, remembering some of Josh's words matching hers. "So your in love with Josh?"

A small smile came to Maya's face as she blushed. "I am," she nodded. "I love him."

Shawn smiled, seeing that light in her eyes that she gets when talking about Josh. "He loves you?"

Maya nodded again. "He does."

"Is he back in town?"

"He should be getting to Cory's any moment."

"I'm guessing you are wanting a ride to go and see your boyfriend?" Shawn guessed, teasing her.

"That would be nice," Maya nodded. She was still a little sore and wasn't completely healed. "But you don't have to give me-"

"Let's go kiddo."

Maya smiled, following behind her dad as he grabbed his keys. She knew they still had a long way to go but were at least on the right road.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh greeted his brother and was shocked to see Shawn standing in his brother's living room. His eyes glanced around for his favorite blonde who was nowhere in sight.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment alone?"

Josh took in a deep breath at the sound of Shawn's voice before looking over at Cory who gave him a reassuring look before finally looking at Shawn and nodding. The two watched as Cory excused himself and stopped Topanga from coming in to the room. Josh turned his gaze on from where his brother just exited to the man standing before him. "I know me being back here is the last thing you wanted to see."

Shawn slowly nodded, "But it the exact thing my daughter wanted to see. She has been counting down the hours for your return."

A small smile came to Josh's face because he had been doing the exact same.

"There is something I didn't tell you at the hospital," Shawn began, snapping Josh out of his thoughts. "I see it," he said, making Josh look at him confused. "I told you the night when I confronted you I see the way Maya looks at you and I want to believe it is just some puppy love look she is giving you because of everything the two of you have been through but mainly because I'm not ready to let go of her just yet," he confessed. "But I know she can't stay a little girl forever and its not the puppy love look that I was hoping for," he explained further. "But, I also see the way you look at her. It's the same look Cory gives Topanga, your father gives your mother and I give to Katy. The dumbstruck in love, willing to move heaven and earth for her only to have to move it back because she likes it the other way better. I believe you when you say you are in love with my daughter."

Josh felt the excitement run through his body as his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"I'm trusting you with her."

Josh nodded. "I'm going to prove to you and even myself I'm worthy of Maya's love because one day in the future I'm going to be asking you for your permission to marry your daughter."

"I'm going to hold you to it," Shawn told him, holding his hand out to shake.

Josh glanced down at his hand before shaking the older man's hand.

"Good luck, boy, you are going need it with a girlfriend and eventually wife like her," Shawn patted Josh on the back before going to join Cory and Topanga in the other room, leaving an excited Josh.

**XOXOJOSHAYAXOXO**

Josh took in a sharp breath at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend sitting crossed legged on his bed. "Gorgeous!" he grinned as he stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. "Did you come over to seduce me?" he teased, tossing his bags down.

Maya smiled, playfully rolling her eyes. She stood up as he made his way over to her.

"I know you have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself when it comes to me," he continued as she wrapped her around neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Well lucky for you I have to keep my hands to myself because I promised my mom we wouldn't have sex until I'm all healed and on birth control."

Josh chuckled before resting his forehead against hers and getting serious. "I missed you."

Maya stared up into his blue eyes, "I miss you too."

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, gently, pulling away some to get a good look at her before carefully pulling her back close to him as he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Much better now that you are home."

Josh nodded, "I'm home for good," he promised her while staring into her eyes.

Maya smiled, knowing what he meant. "Me too," she told him, before connecting their lips. His fingers scrunched into her hair as her arms wrapped tighter around his waist.

"I love you so much," he murmured against her lips, his hands still holding her close to his face.

"I love you the same," she said back causing him to smile. "Do you want some good news?"

"What is that?" he asked, kissing Maya's forehead before resting his head back against hers as he held her gaze.

"We don't have to run and hide."

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the final time in "Run and Hide", please leave me a review with you thoughts. I'm going to go and listen to Sabrina's new song to feel better. Until next xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very out of my comforted zone so please let me know what you think and if I should continue. If you have a question about the story ask away. Until next time xoxo


End file.
